


天生一对

by yuechuyu



Series: 命运 [2]
Category: Horrible Bosses (Movies), The Slap (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Harry, Bottom/Rex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega/Rex, Pinto, top/harry, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 谁说抵债人和债主不是天生一对？





	1. Chapter 1

 Rex气愤地看着自己的父亲Hansen——他竟然开口让自己去倒贴那个叫Harry Apostolou的希腊人，只因他的经纪公司周转不灵，欠了那个希腊佬大笔钱。而Hansen已经不是第一次让他这么做了，就因为他是个不被喜欢的Omega继承人。

 

“我不去见那个卖车的！”Rex朝Hansen大声吼了一句，摔门而去。在门口的时候他和人撞了一下，他在气头上看都不看一眼就怒气冲冲地离开。

 

 

事实证明，当你大手大脚过惯了锦衣玉食的生活，突然有一天没了财路你什么事都能做的出来，哪怕是之前很厌恶的事情。Rex就是如此，他怎么也想不到Hansen竟然会停掉他的信用卡，没收他的车子。这让他还怎么去和那群朋友潇洒？

 

Rex不喜欢Alpha——因为他喜欢做主导者，更因为Hansen一直让他去结交Alpha，所以他只喜欢跟Beta混在一起。当然Omega也没问题，谁让他是个人见人爱的Omega大少爷呢。

 

Rex坐在电脑前，心想为了他的派对、车子，适当地委屈一下也是值得的。他打开电脑从网上搜索着关于Harry Apostolou的资料。他点开页面，一张照片映入眼帘。深色头发，眉宇深邃，两条又粗又浓的眉毛倒是很有特点，眼睛是温暖的焦糖色，这一点倒是很合他心意。

 

“长得倒还可以。”Rex自言自语道，他又凑近看了看，忽然觉得这个人看起来有些眼熟。可是想来想去也记不清了。Rex抓抓头发，砰地合上笔记本，下定决心冲出房门。

 

Rex不情不愿地来到Harry位于市郊的家。在门口的时候，他被Harry的房子震惊到了。他以为自己的别墅已经很豪华，但和Harry这栋豪宅比起来简直不值一提。穿过广阔的庭院和游泳池，抵达这栋三层别墅。他被佣人引到会客室，坐下的那一刻，他忽然忐忑不安起来。但为了不输掉气势，他装出一副我能掌控一切的表情，想了想，又岔开腿瘫在沙发上。他很满意自己这目空一切的模样。

 

Rex左等右等都不见Harry过来，有些不耐烦。刚想找个人问问，Harry就打开门走了进来。Rex的眼睛瞪得大大的，难以置信地看着刚洗了澡只围了一条浴巾的Harry——他留着寸头和络腮胡，眼睛和眉毛倒是没变，但怎么看都透着犀利。胸前和手臂上布满浓密的毛发，这和网上西装革履的模样简直判若两人！更要命的是那爆棚的信息素，强势到让他都快装不下去。

 

Harry随意擦了擦身上的水渍将毛巾丢在一旁，坐在Rex对面上下打量。他在远处就看到Rex如此豪放的坐姿，他要让Rex知道气势这种东西是天生的没办法伪装。

 

Rex被Harry打量他时冷峻的眼神吓到，赶紧夹紧腿坐好。这个Alpha太吓人，原本为了他的车他的信用卡想将就一下来个几次约会，现在他躲都还来不及。但不能让Harry看出他的害怕，Rex咬咬牙装出一副倨傲的模样，道：“我来是想和你把话说清楚。”

 

“说什么？”Harry交叠着腿，一副看戏的模样。

 

明明只是一个再平常不过的动作，Rex都觉得自己在这个Alpha面前难以呼吸，“我……我是来和你说，我父亲是我父亲，我是我，你有什么事去找他，别把我拖下水。”

 

“可是你的父亲一心想将你送到我面前，我也没办法。”Harry喝了一口红酒，目光状似随意地拂过Rex红润的嘴唇。

 

“他是他我是我，我才不会爬到你床上！”Rex气得脸色泛红，Hansen怎么能这样对他，他可是他亲生的儿子！他最讨厌的就是父亲那种蛮不讲理的Alpha！

 

Harry慢条斯理地将红酒杯放在手边的小茶几上。Rex瞥见他刀凿斧刻般的侧面，忽然睁大了眼睛。他想起来在哪里见过Harry了！那是大约半年前，他朋友的一个派对上，他就是那个Alpha！Rex一阵后怕，早知道会是这样一种局面，他当初就不该上前搭话！

 

Rex知道自己一贯讨厌Alpha，但那时怎么会被吸引然后又鬼使神差前去撩拨？他想不明白。

 

Rex偷偷瞥了一眼Harry，却被Harry逮到，“你这样看我是想让我误会什么吗？”

 

“什么？才不！”Rex矢口否认，不过Harry似乎没有记起他，他暗自舒了一口气，幸好。

 

Harry没有错过Rex细小的表情，他在心里发笑站起身走到Rex面前，“起来，让我好好看Hansen送给我的人是什么样。”

 

“不要！”Rex缩在沙发拒绝，近看之下Harry更是吓人。

 

Harry眯了一下眼睛，没耐心地拉起他，Rex大叫一声一把推开他夺门而逃。

 

Hector刚好进来看见逃走的Rex，他问向Harry，“要不要找人把他抓回来？”

 

“不用，”Harry露出一个意味深长的笑，“过不了多久他会主动回来。”

 

 

 

一个多月后。

 

Hansen将手机狠狠地将手机摔在地上，手机被摔得四分五裂，他还不解气将办公桌上所有的东西一扫而空。他扯了扯领带，试图缓解压力带来的窒息。该死的Harry Apostolou，明明说好了三个月之后再还钱，现在突然就要让他还上。如果还不上，他知道后果，Harry Apostolou这个黑社会头头绝对不会让他好过。

 

该死该死！都怪他那个蠢儿子竟然拒绝Harry Apostolou，才会让他一步步落入圈套。他一定要想个办法摆脱这种局面。

 

Hansen盘算着如何才能脱身，恰巧Zachary Quinto提出的收购让他看到了一丝转机。想到Zachary Quinto，Hansen更加火冒三丈，如今落到这般田地都是拜他所赐！为了一个Omega竟然唆使Harry Apostolou提早收款！

 

收购的手续很快办好，Hansen如愿拿到了他的钱。望着公司户头上巨额的数字，Hansen欣喜若狂，他私自将钱全都转进在瑞士的银行户头。去他的Harry Apostolou还有他一无是处的Rex，他们都和他没有关系了，他会带着钱销声匿迹。

 

 

Rex窝在别墅的沙发上，无助又恐惧地盯着墙上Hansen故作威严的照片。别墅里除了他没有其他人，佣人没了，Hansen也不知去向。他还天真地以为去见过Harry，Hansen就会恢复他的卡还给他的车子，但没有。

 

没了经济来源他只能待在Hansen给他买的公寓里靠着朋友的接济混日子，可是这样的日子也没支撑多久，他的那些朋友开始渐渐疏远他，最后干脆不联系。这就是他用钱喂出来的朋友！Rex忿忿地想，等他有钱了谁也别想从他这里拿到一点好处！

 

但眼下他需要解决的是温饱问题，从早上被赶出公寓之后他就没吃过一点东西喝过一口水。他的父亲，堂堂的经纪公司的CEO竟然欠了一屁股债，弄到最后房子被债主收走，他都没来得及拿走他收藏的昂贵的红酒就被轰出公寓。

 

他赶紧给Hansen打电话，他问了怎么会这样？Hansen什么也没说让他自己想办法。等他再打的时候电话已经打不通了，Hansen失踪了，来收房子的人说Hansen携款潜逃了。而他——Hansen的亲生儿子竟然就这样被抛弃了！

 

想到这些Rex眼眶就泛红，他曲起腿双手环抱住。汽车行驶的声音划破寂静的夜晚，车灯透过窗户照到漆黑的客厅。这么晚了会是谁？好奇心驱使Rex打开客厅的灯走到窗户边看个究竟。

 

Harry收到消息说Rex回了这里，但漆黑的别墅让他怀疑消息是否出错了。直到二楼某个房间亮起来了灯，他看到一个人影趴在窗户边往外窥探。Harry笑出声，真是愚蠢竟然还开灯，生怕别人不知道他在家。

 

Rex瞪大眼睛，他家院子停着一排车子，而且都是豪车。车上下来几个黑衣人，Rex想起早上那些凶神恶煞的收债人，他慌忙后退几步。

 

该死的！父亲到底欠了多少钱惹得那么多人来收债！Rex在心里咒骂，楼梯上传来说话声，Rex听出一个声音属于Harry，那个可怕的Alpha！Rex不再多做考虑，跑进卧室将门反锁。

 

他刚锁好门，门上就传来笃笃的敲门声。Rex心惊胆战，蹑手蹑脚地躲到一旁。敲门声停了一阵，门外传来一声“Hello？有人在吗？”是Harry的声音！Rex惊恐地想，他是怎么知道自己今天在家的？突然，撞击声响起，一下一下的撞击让门锁开始松动，Rex的心都快从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。

 

怎么办怎么办？他们要进来了！Rex左顾右盼想找点东西抵住门不让他们撞开，但他还没找门就被踹开。Harry壮实的身形出现在门口，他慢条斯理地迈进房门，Rex抬眼对上Harry的眼睛，Harry的眼睛是带着笑的，但那种仿佛猎人看到猎物的笑容让Rex毛骨悚然。

 

Harry比早上来收房子的人要吓人得多，Rex慌不择路越过沙发跑向浴室。他颤抖着手要关上门，但Harry比他早一步，腿探进门挡着让Rex怎么都关不上。Harry手一推，门被彻底打开。Rex看着Harry凶狠的眉宇，恐惧油然而生。

 

 Harry一步步向前，Rex一步步后退。纵使他家的浴室够大，Rex还是无路可退，他被绊了一下摔进浴缸。Harry闪电般伸出手来在他的后脑托了一下，可他的屁股就没那么好命，结结实实撞到了浴缸。Harry站在浴缸边居高临下看着他，“继续跑啊，看你还能跑哪去。”

 

Rex揉着摔疼的屁股，瘪着嘴道：“你这样擅闯私宅是犯法的！”

 

Harry冷笑几声，蹲下身拍了拍Rex气呼呼的脸颊，“你和一个黑社会谈法律真是天真得可以，”Harry站起身弹了弹身上的灰，继续道：“你父亲欠了我很多钱他现在跑路了，我得过来收回点成本。这栋别墅我收走了，里面的一切也是我的，”Harry的目光定在狼狈的Rex脸上，“包括你。”

 

“我才不是你的！Hansen欠你钱你去找他啊！你来找我干什么，我又没钱还你！”他连自己都快养不活了哪有钱去替那不负责任的父亲还债。

 

Harry皱了一下眉，朝Rex伸出手。Rex双眼圆睁，双手放在胸前成防备的姿势，“你想干嘛？”

 

Harry不再和他废话，长臂一伸将Rex从浴缸里捞出来。

 

“走开，你这个变态！混蛋！”Rex对着Harry拳打脚踢，但Harry的力气大得惊人，任他怎么反抗，西服都没有乱。

 

“闹够了没有？”Harry失去耐心拽着他就往外走。

 

“放开我，你这该死的希腊佬！我要去告你绑架……啊！”Harry扭过Rex的双手将他推到墙上，心理上的惊吓和身体的撞击让Rex惊呼出声。

 

Harry贴着Rex的耳朵恶狠狠地说：“你再不闭嘴我有的是方法让你闭嘴。”

 

Harry的恐吓起到了作用，Rex乖乖闭上了嘴，但心里的委屈开始让他小声啜泣。Harry听到了，松开钳制他双腕的手，“这样就乖了。”他推着Rex来到院子，手下们早已经在那里等待。

 

在Harry即将将他拉上车的时候，Rex不知道哪里来的力气竟然挣脱掉Harry的约束，撒腿就跑。

 

Rex知道这是他唯一逃跑的机会，他绝对不能落在Harry这个暴力狂的手上。

 

手下们见状要去追，Harry打了个手势让他们停下来，“让他跑，我倒想知道他有多能跑。”他转过身对Hector吩咐，“留一辆低调一点的车给我，你和他们都回去。”

 

Harry望着Rex跑远的身影，被Hansen摆了一道的心情也变好。现在他倒想感谢Hansen的携款潜逃让他能有机会去和Rex这个Omega好好“玩玩”。

 

 

Rex一直在跑，他也不知道自己跑了多远多久，他不敢停下来怕Harry他们追上来。又跑了一段距离后他停下来转过头看了看，大路上除了他再无其他人，甚至连一辆车都没有。Rex弯下腰扶着膝盖气喘吁吁，心里窃喜，终于甩掉这帮黑社会了！

 

Rex不敢休息太久，他光着一只脚沿着公路继续往前走——刚才跑太急，鞋子都丢了一只。黑漆漆的前方让Rex有些害怕，他抽了抽鼻子。他一个富家贵公子何曾受过这些苦！越想他越觉得委屈，眼眶也慢慢变红。

 

这条路似乎没有尽头，在Rex快要绝望的时候，他看到前面路边停着一辆亮着车灯的车子。像在无边无际的大海看到指引的灯塔，Rex顾不上脚上的疼痛急忙跑向车子。

 

“Help！Help ！”Rex拍打着车窗向车里的人求救。

 

车门慢慢滑开，从后座出来的人不是Harry是谁！他微微一笑，“嗨！我们这么快又见面了。”

 

Rex惊呆了扭头就想跑，但这次Harry没给机会，拉住他的手臂就往车里拽。Rex拼尽全力想要挣脱，双腿不停乱蹬，但最终抵不过还是被Harry拽上了车。

 

“操你的绑架犯！赶紧放我走，不然……”Rex的骂骂咧咧被Harry打断，“不然怎样？”

 

“我……”Rex被Harry看起来吃人般凌厉的表情吓得缩在角落。想着被Hansen抛弃又一早被人赶出公寓，饿了一天不说还被这个黑社会头头抓了又抓，心酸委屈一并涌上心头，他再也控制不住，眼泪一下子涌出眼眶，哇哇大哭。

 

Harry被他突如其来的哭声惊到了，竟然有片刻的不知所措。

 

“不许哭！”Harry将他拉到自己身边，凶恶地说：“再哭我现在就办了你！”

 

Rex赶紧闭上嘴不让自己发出哭泣的声音。

 

Harry满意地看着Rex瘪着嘴小声抽泣的样子，Rex的眼睛沾满水汽之后更加动人，仿佛是被水洗过的闪亮的蓝宝石，即使在这样漆黑的夜晚也让人目不转睛。

 

这个Omega他喜欢。


	2. Chapter 2

Rex双手环抱着双腿，蓝眼睛水汽氤氲。他抽了抽鼻子，环顾这又旧又乱的房间。上天一定是遗弃了他，为什么他要受这种罪？

 

Rex想过被Harry抓来后的种种可能，就是没料到Harry竟然二话不说直接把他关进小黑屋。他反抗、喊叫、不停地拍打着门，但嗓子喊哑了，手拍疼了也没一个人理他。他想尝试着撬开锁，结果悲哀地发现门锁在外面，他气得直踢门，但那样只会让脚更疼。

 

Rex绝望了，难道他要一辈子待在这种鬼地方？

 

挣扎够了，含着泪Rex缩成一团迷迷糊糊睡了过去。时间也不知道过去多久，再次醒来房间里有微弱的光线，Rex知道此刻天已经亮了。他从满是灰尘的地上爬起来动了动睡得僵硬的脖子，肚子“咕咕”叫了几声，他已经一天一夜没吃过东西。

 

门“吱呀”一声开了，Rex吓得急忙往后缩。

 

进来的人是Harry。

 

Harry左手托着餐盘，右手拿着一瓶红酒。

 

“你想干嘛？”Rex防备地看着Harry，仿佛他是个吃人的怪物。

 

“别紧张，暂时我不会对你怎样，”Harry将餐盘放到Rex面前，“饿了吗？”

 

Rex看着盘子里的惠灵顿牛排，饥饿的感觉让他差点控制不住直接扑上去，但一看到绑架自己的Harry正一副可怜他的模样，倔强的脾气也上来了，他撇开头拒绝。

 

“真不吃？”Harry蹲了下来拿起盘子凑到Rex的鼻尖，“这可是我让人去你最爱的米其林餐厅打包回来的，真的不想尝一口？”

 

Rex伸手一挥，牛排在Harry灰蓝色的衬衫上留下一片污渍，他朝Harry吼道：“放我走！你这个绑架犯！混蛋！变……”

 

Harry捏住Rex的两颊不让他继续骂下去，“别再挑战我的耐心！”Harry起身看了一眼衣服上的污渍，笑了一下，“这可是你自找的，看你能撑到什么时候。”他将红酒往手下怀里一扔，“没我的允许谁也不许给他吃的。”

 

Rex揉了揉被捏疼的脸颊，Harry的力气很大一定留下指印了，想到自己引以为傲的脸留下印记，Rex愤怒的眼睛就瞪着Harry，像要在他身上瞪出两个洞。Harry却只是但笑不语，心中暗道：耍性子？看你能坚持到什么时候。

 

 

Harry是个说到做到的人，这一天接下来的时间再也没人给Rex送过吃的。蜷缩在角落的Rex饿得发晕，后悔为了那片刻的自尊心让自己饿着肚子。他动了动腿想要起身去叫人，但一想到Harry这个可怕的Alpha今后还不知道会怎么对待自己，他就挪不动腿。

 

不行，不能对Harry示弱。Rex咬牙告诉自己。

 

门再次开启，Rex一惊，看到不是Harry而是他一个留着莫西干头的手下才松了一口气。

 

莫西干只是来确认Rex有没有饿晕过去，见到他还完好无损地窝在角落，打算离开去和Harry汇报。

 

“等一下！”Rex站起来，对着莫西干可怜兮兮地说：“你……能不能给我弄点吃的？”

 

莫西干摇头拒绝道：“不行，老板说过没他允许谁也不能给你吃的。”

 

Rex挤出几滴泪花，噘嘴道：“我不要别的，你就给我一点饼干一瓶水就好，我保证不让你老板发现！”Rex知道自己一幅委屈的样子最能打动人，莫西干的表情有片刻松动，他知道自己就要成功了，于是再接再厉，抽了几下鼻子，带着哭腔道：“求你了！如果，我是说如果以后我能出去我一定会报答你！”

 

“好吧，但你一定不能让老板知道，不然我就死定了！”莫西干最终被打动了。

 

Rex欣喜若狂道：“我保证！”太好了！终于可以不用饿肚子了！

 

“我等一会给你拿过来。”莫西干不再多言，离开小黑屋。

 

Rex高兴地几乎要手舞足蹈，等喜悦的心过去他安静地坐在角落，自言自语道：“该死的混蛋，你以为我真会饿着自己吗？”

 

Rex不知道的是，他的一举一动都透过墙上的针孔摄像传输到Harry的电脑上。

 

电脑前，Harry笑出声，Hector抬眼望着Harry，不明白他的老板为什么会突然发笑。

 

 

莫西干趁着四下无人拿着饼干和水，鬼鬼祟祟地前去小黑屋，拐过走廊的转弯时，赫然发现Harry正双手插袋斜靠着墙等他。莫西干慌忙将饼干藏到身后，唯唯诺诺地喊了声，“老板。”

 

Harry站直身体走向莫西干，拿过他藏在身后的饼干，“我记得我说过没我允许谁都不许给他吃的，你是把我的话当成了耳旁风吗？”

 

莫西干吓得连忙解释，“对不起老板，我……”

 

Harry摆摆手让他停止说话，莫西干被Harry略带笑意的表情吓得几乎要跪倒在地。谁都知道当老板露出这样的表情就意味着你有大麻烦了。

 

如果是之前有人明目张胆地忽视他的话，他一定会让那个人得到教训，但他今天心情很好，不想计较。Harry将饼干塞回给莫西干，“给他拿去。”

 

莫西干哪敢再接，急忙求饶，“老板，我错了，我再也不敢了……”

 

“哪来那么多废话！”Harry不悦地皱起双眉，“让你去就去！”

 

“老板……”

 

Harry双眸一沉，失去耐心道：“别废话，你只要当我不知道，他要什么你都给他，然后来向我汇报即可。”

 

“是……老板。”

 

莫西干拿着饼干忐忑不安地向小黑屋走去，他怀疑今天老板吃错药了。

 

 

电脑前，Harry看着Rex吃着饼干，或许真是很饿，他吃得很急，以至于两个腮帮子鼓鼓的，Harry觉得他这样子很可爱。

 

刚觉得Rex可爱，他就被咽到急忙拧开水大口大口的喝着，“笨蛋。”轻飘飘的两个字从Harry口中溢出，通过监视器他看着Rex喝水时滑动的喉结，他双眼半眯，这个Omega他要定了！

 

 

通过光线的变化Rex猜测他已经被关了三天，这三天他依然不向Harry低头要食物，因为他有饼干。不过令他吃惊的是Harry这个莫西干竟然会这么一直帮他，看来就算这样狼狈不堪他的魅力依旧不减。

 

Rex将一块饼干放进嘴巴的时候，门口突然传来开锁的声音，他慌忙将剩下的饼干藏好，嘴里快速嚼动，在门打开的一瞬间咽下嘴里的饼干。

 

当看到是来的人是Harry时，Rex又忍不住咳嗽起来。Harry只是冷眼看着，其实他知道Rex这个时候在偷吃，在电脑里他都看到了。突然决定来这里，也只是想看看Rex慌里慌张的模样。

 

Harry慢慢靠近，Rex慢慢后退，直到退无可退缩在角落，Harry盯着他嘴角边的饼干屑，戏谑道：“你看起来可一点都不像饿了三天的人。”

 

Rex心虚地转移视线，紧闭嘴巴拒绝与Harry交流。见他如此，Harry往前又走了几步把Rex困在角落和他身体之间。

 

“停！”Rex伸手抵在Harry结实的胸膛上，这样的距离实在太近了，他都能闻到Harry身上的信息素，像松针和橡苔的味道，深沉，湿润，像幽深的森林。Rex屏住呼吸，人也就算了，他怎么连信息素都这么霸道？

 

“害怕了？”Harry抓住他的手举高按在墙上，Rex抬腿要踹腿却被Harry夹在两腿之间，瞬间，Rex便动弹不得。Harry倾身嘴唇蹭过他的脸颊贴近他的耳朵，低沉着声音道：“你知道吗？你越是反抗我越是想要欺负你，所以你最好还是乖乖别动，不然我可不敢保证会做出什么自己都无法预料的事。”

 

“你……变态！”Rex怒视着Harry，他只敢小幅度地扭动身体，深怕动作大了Harry会虐待他。

 

“放开我……好不好？”在Harry不断释放的信息素下，Rex示弱了。

 

Harry咧嘴笑着，一只手滑下来捏住Rex的下巴，拇指拂过有些干裂的嘴唇，“不好。”

 

Rex张开嘴正欲说话，Harry的唇就贴了上来阻止他要说的话。

 

突如其来的吻让Rex浑身一僵，随后很快恢复意识。双手被缚，他只能使劲扭动身体反抗着，Harry将身体压下贴得严丝合缝不让他乱动弹。

 

身体无法动弹Rex就转动着头部来躲避落下的吻，屡屡被躲过去的Harry不高兴地捏着Rex下巴，手上稍稍使劲迫使他张开嘴。Harry满意地再度压上那泛着水光的唇，舌头沉浸长驱直入勾住他的舌尖品尝。

 

“唔……”

 

异样的感觉让Rex发出呜咽声，这更激起了Harry的欲望，他越吻越深，直到舌尖传来一阵刺痛，随后口腔里泛起腥甜的味道。Harry离开Rex的唇，眉头深蹙盯着他唇上的血迹。

 

Harry用拇指擦了一下嘴唇，看着指尖上鲜红的血迹，怒气顿生，“你竟然敢咬我？！”

 

“谁让你强吻我。”长这么大他还从未被人这么压制过，Rex红着眼眶为自己落在Harry手里悲哀。

 

愤怒让Harry原本想要狠狠教训一下Rex，但看到他这副泫然欲泣的模样，怒气逐渐消散。眼见Rex的眼泪就要跌出眼眶，Harry故意一瞪，恶狠狠道：“不许哭！”

 

被Harry一瞪，Rex的眼泪硬生生憋回去，Harry这个控制狂连哭都不让他哭！

 

Harry心情大好，他发现自己就喜欢看Rex含着泪的样子，那双蓝眼睛真是蓝得惊人，仿佛置身最深的泳池深处。

 

稍作停留，Harry松开Rex回到房间。处理了自己的事务，闲暇时间他继续通过电脑看着rex的一举一动。

 

被强吻过后的Rex摸着有些红肿的嘴唇，他现在脑子里全是刚才发生的事情还有Harry身上那木质的香味。该死的！他竟然觉得这味道好闻！

 

当天晚上，莫西干照例给Rex送来吃的，令他惊喜的是这次不仅有饼干还多了一个三明治，甚至有还一瓶牛奶。

 

天真的Rex还以为是自己的魅力打动了莫西干，殊不知这都是在Harry的授意之下。

 

 

接下来的几天，Harry都会来小黑屋看Rex，而且每次的时间都抓得很准，都在Rex刚刚吃完把东西藏好的时候。

 

比起害怕被发现Rex更担心的是他的发情期。

 

Rex明显感到身体越来越不对劲，他知道这种不对劲是发情的征兆。原本他的发情期还有一段时间才会来，现在却提早了那么多。被Hansen停掉信用卡的这一个多月他根本没钱买过抑制剂。Rex不知道为什么会提早，他只知道如果再没抑制剂他就要在Harry面前发情了，这比发情本身更为恐怖。

 

推开门的Harry看到Rex坐在地上靠着墙双眼放空在发呆，他深吸一口，闻到空气里飘散的甜橙香味。

 

看样子，他快要发情了。Harry勾起嘴角气定神闲地靠近。

 

“你别过来！”见到Harry走近Rex连忙阻止，快要进入发情期让原本就不喜欢Alpha的Rex更加戒备，尤其是Harry这种强大的Alpha。

 

“怎么？你在害怕？”Harry自然知道Rex在害怕，也知道害怕的原因，但Rex身上的葡萄柚和甜橙的香味诱惑着他不断靠近。

 

无路可退，Rex只能眼睁睁看着Harry俯下身贴近他的脖颈处。一呼一吸，温热的气息洒在敏感的脖子上伴随着Harry浓烈的信息素让Rex起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他双手撑在Harry肩膀想要推开，却发现手上一点力气都没有。

 

“你别这样……”这种感觉太奇怪了，不想Harry靠近却又贪恋着他的味道，Rex只能大口大口呼吸着试图缓解心中乱窜的火苗。

 

Harry抬头望着脸色绯红的Rex，低头贴着他的唇用气声道：“别怎样？”

 

 “你这样会杀死我。”Rex头往后仰拉开与Harry的距离，Harry的信息素像火焰点燃了他体内蠢蠢欲动的情欲，他挣扎着想要跳出却越陷越深……如果再这样下去，他会被烧得体无完肤。

 

空气里Rex那股果香味越来越浓郁，正如Rex所说的，会出人命，首先带走的就会是Harry的命。Rex的信息素太诱人了，他真的很想一口吃掉。

 

Harry轻蔑地一笑，半开玩笑道：“在我手上的人命可多了，你知道这间房子用来干嘛的吗？就是专门用来关像你这样不听话的人。”他的手指贴上Rex的腺体不停摩挲，他能感觉到手指下的温度逐渐攀高。

 

Rex咬着唇，他不知道Harry说的是真是假，他也没精力去分辨。几天没真正吃饱加上临近发情期让他越来越虚弱，Harry也知道他的情况，他不能让Rex在这种情况下进入发情期。于是一把拉起Rex就往外拽。

 

“你要干什么？放开我！”Rex想反抗奈何他现在的力量对Harry来说和挠痒痒没什么区别。

 

“再废话就把你关这里一辈子！”Harry转头恐吓道。

 

Rex的眼睛又蒙上水汽，Harry眉一拧，他又赶紧将眼泪缩回去，任由Harry将他拖出小黑屋。

 

重见光明让Rex有片刻的欣喜，但未知的前路让喜悦很快就荡然无存。

 

Harry要带他去哪？Harry想要做什么？


	3. Chapter 3

“你要带我去哪？”

 

刚走出小黑屋的Rex就被Harry拖着往前走。

 

“你父亲欠我那么多钱，我要把你卖个好价钱。”Harry头也不回的回答，被拖着走的Rex身形一顿，Harry这才慢慢回头露出令人琢磨不透的笑，“怎么？怕了？”

 

“贩卖人口是犯法的。”Rex红着眼眶小声地回答，像是真相信Harry会把他卖了。

 

“犯法？法是什么？在这里，我就是法。”Harry靠近拍了拍他沾着灰尘的脸，“只要你乖乖听话，暂时我还不会对你怎么样。”

 

虽然不知道Harry说的是真是假，Rex还是稍稍松了口气，任由Harry带着他去往未知的地方。

 

事实上，Harry并没有打算这么做，他只是想吓唬吓唬Rex，他发现他对Rex泛着雾气的眼睛有近乎变态的迷恋。

 

Rex的紧张在Harry推开前面这道门之后才消弭。Harry带他来的是餐厅，Rex站在门口疑惑地看着Harry，不知道他又想搞什么鬼。

 

“饿了几天你还不想吃点吗？”

 

“不想，我不饿。”Rex嘴硬地撇开头假装没看见佣人手里托着的餐盘。

 

“别耍性子了！”Harry稍微用了点力，Rex就被拽进怀里，Harry捏了一下他圆润挺翘的屁股，“这么着急投怀送抱了？”

 

“你个变态！”Rex红着脸咒骂一声，用力推开Harry。

 

Harry哈哈笑着，径直来到餐桌边坐下。Rex犹豫了一下还是跟着坐到了Harry对面。Rex一坐下佣人就将餐盘放到他们面前，打开银质的盖子。

 

第一道菜，香煎扇贝。

 

香味让Rex喉头滑动，但就是倔强地不动餐具。

 

Harry不管他，自顾开始吃着。

 

“鲜嫩多汁，真不错！”Harry的称赞换来Rex一记白眼，Harry满不在乎地说：“你真不打算吃吗？那真是太可惜了，我请的可是顶级的法国大厨。”

 

Rex气呼呼地拿起手感极佳的银质刀叉泄愤似在镶着金边的餐盘上制造出一道刺耳的噪音。Harry抬眼瞪了一下他，Rex回瞪回去，“看什么？没见过人吃饭吗？”

 

“Hansen没教过你用餐的礼节吗？”被Rex呛声的Harry索性放下餐具开起玩笑。

 

提到那不靠谱的父亲Rex火气就上来，“要你管！”他用刀尖戳着扇贝，直到扇贝被他糟蹋得不成样子。

 

Harry打了个手势，佣人将扇贝撤下，换上第二道菜。

 

牛蛙腿佐香蒜百里香浓汤。

 

浓汤醇厚的香味直扑Rex的鼻端，肚子的饥饿感更加强烈。他一只手抓着勺子迟迟不肯动一下，另一只手却在桌子底下揪着裤腿。

 

Harry将牛蛙腿蘸了一下浓汤往嘴里送，弹性十足带着胡椒香味的牛蛙腿令他满意地挑了一下双眉。Harry看到明明饿得要死还要强撑的Rex，知道如果他再不吃点东西就会没体力熬过发情期。Harry拿起方巾擦了擦嘴，威胁道：“如果你不想吃，我现在就把你关回去让你饿死。”

 

Rex含着怨气开始动起食物。为了不再被关起来，他只好适当地放下一点自尊，谁知道Harry这个变态会不会真把他饿死。

 

很快，浓汤被Rex风卷云残般消灭干净。佣人送上来第三道菜。

 

酒香多宝鱼。

 

Rex微微皱了皱眉，欲言又止，撇了撇嘴无声地吃起。

 

第四道菜，龙虾沙拉。

 

Rex双唇动了动，但看到Harry紧抿的嘴唇想说的话又咽回肚里。

 

当看到第五道菜是玉米饼佐鹅肝的时候，Rex终于爆发将餐具往盘子里一扔，“你就不能给我来点吃饱的吗？”

 

他现在饿得都能啃完一整只火鸡，Harry还在这给他搞什么情调。如果换一个美女Beta或许他还能将就一下，对着Harry这个凶神恶煞的Alpha他一点心情都没有。

 

Harry哈哈大笑，伸手一挥，佣人就将他们面前的食物撤下。

 

“给他弄点管饱的。”

 

没过一会，佣人陆陆续续将食物放到他面前，打开盖子。Rex看着冒着香气的红酒牛肉满意地笑了一下。

 

解决完牛肉rex又吃掉了一份意大利海鲜烩饭，一份烤羊排。

 

在吃完最后一口芝士蛋糕的时候，Rex一本满足地打了个饱嗝。

 

“吃饱了吗？”Harry用湿毛巾擦了一下手，“吃饱了就去洗澡，你都发臭了。”说完，Harry捂了一下鼻子，像在嫌弃Rex身上的味道。

 

Rex抬起胳膊闻了闻，呃……这个味道确实不怎么样。但看到Harry一脸的嫌弃样，他的脾气也上来了，“不去！你不喜欢就放了我。”

 

Harry将湿毛巾扔在桌上，“只要你把钱还上，我才没兴趣关着你。”

 

“又不是我欠你的钱，你关着我也没用。”Rex揉了揉肚子，吃得太撑了。

 

Harry站起来走到Rex身边，居高临下看着他。Rex缩进银灰色皮质的椅子里，防备地看着Harry，“你想干嘛？”

 

“你惹怒我了，所以我决定带你去洗个澡然后把你卖了，”Harry捏住Rex的下颚迫使他扬起头，“像你这么漂亮的Omega在市场上行情可是很好，”他凑近闻了闻，咧嘴狞笑，“尤其是快发情的Omega。”

 

Rex双唇紧闭，嘴角下弯，蔚蓝色的眼睛里有藏不住的害怕。他怕Harry真会把他卖到黑市上。

 

Harry自然是在吓唬Rex，这个小笨蛋他还没玩够怎么舍得卖掉。

 

“快点，别挑战我的耐心！”Harry伸手去拉，Rex对着他就是一阵拳打脚踢，“不去！我不要去！我要告你贩卖人口！贩卖Omega是重罪，你就等着判死刑吧！”

 

Harry终于失去耐心，他往前跨了一步拽起Rex就走。Rex的手死死抓住餐桌的桌腿，嘴里嚷嚷着：“不去就不去！放开我你这个变态！放开我！”

 

餐桌被拖得移动了一下在地板上发出声响，Harry粗眉一拧，脸上全是不耐，“吃饱有力气了是吧？早知道这样就该饿死你！”他一根一根掰开Rex的手指头，直到Rex的手指头全都被掰开，他长臂一伸穿过Rex的胸膛拦着，连拖带拽来到二楼客房的浴室。

 

一路上，Rex不停挣扎、咒骂，但这样做的结果只让Harry的脸越来越黑，抓他的力气越来越大。

 

一到浴室Harry就将Rex扔进浴缸。

 

“混蛋……”

 

Rex才骂了一声，Harry拿着花洒拧开水龙头对着Rex就淋了上去。

 

“啊！啊！”冰冷的水让Rex尖叫出声。

 

“闭嘴！”Harry恶狠狠地瞪着他一眼，将水的温度调好后才开始在浴缸里放水。

 

Rex挣扎着想爬出浴缸逃离，Harry岂会让他如愿。双手一推，Rex就倒在浴缸里。热水逐渐上升，Rex扒着浴缸边缘想要站起来，但湿滑的浴缸让他怎么都起不来，Harry凶巴巴的模样又近在眼前，他只好缩成一团。

 

Harry看了一眼Rex脏兮兮的外套，伸手就要去扒掉他的衣服。他的手刚碰到Rex黑色皮衣的领口时，Rex紧张害怕的心瞬间达到顶点，他双手环抱护胸，颤抖着声音问：“你想做什么？！”

 

Harry轻蔑地笑着说：“不脱衣服怎么洗澡？”

 

“不洗，我就不洗！要洗洗你自己的！”Rex害怕Harry真会把他洗干净卖掉，左闪右躲来躲避Harry伸来的手。

 

“由不得你选择！”Harry将他调了方向，手抓住他的衣领向下一拽，皮衣被剥落到手腕。Harry并不着急就这样脱掉，他将皮衣的袖子打了个结，Rex双手就被束缚得无法乱动。

 

Harry长腿一跨迈进浴缸，双手失去自由的Rex就用脚不停踹着Harry。浴缸里的水弄湿了Harry全身。Harry双眼一沉，动手去脱去被Rex弄湿的衬衫。

 

当Rex看到Harry裸着的上身和浓密的毛发时，他吞了一下口水，该死的Harry为什么那么壮那么性感？！

 

Harry没有错过Rex眼中的惊讶和害怕，这让他更有心情去和这只张牙舞爪的小猎豹玩玩。他蹲下身开始去扒Rex的裤子。

 

Rex的眼睛倏然睁大，拼命扭动着身体，嘴里将能想到的词都骂了一遍。

 

Harry摆出一副凶狠的表情，“再不闭嘴我就把你按在水里让你说不出话！”为了证明他说的没错，他按着Rex的头就往水里送，直到距离水面还有一公分的距离才堪堪停住。

 

近在咫尺的水让Rex有了一丝窒息的恐惧，他赶紧闭嘴，Harry这才松开按着他后颈的手，拍了拍他涨红的脸颊，“这就乖了。”

 

Rex委屈地噘着嘴任由Harry扒去他的裤子，扯坏他的T恤。做完这些Harry才解开绑着他手的皮衣。手一得到自由就推开Harry，“走开！我自己洗！”

 

Harry哼了一声，“那不行，我要走了谁知道你会不会偷跑。”他转身拿过沐浴液倒在Rex的身上。

 

“我都被你脱光了还能跑到哪去？”Rex曲起双腿夹紧，他也算是久经风月对着Harry却莫名的不自在。

 

Harry拉直他的双腿，坐下压着，手开始搓揉Rex身上的沐浴液。Harry的手指上带着薄茧，也不知道是不是故意总是滑过Rex的敏感点，一股黏液从后穴涌出。Rex屏住呼吸，又一股液体紧随其后。他感觉到身体的温度在升高，这不是热水泡的，而是由内及外的发热。

 

完了完了，他要发情了！

 

Harry好像不知道Rex的状态，指尖总是拂过鲜红的乳尖。一阵阵触电般的酥麻让Rex倒抽一口冷气，他拒绝这种奇怪的感觉，十指不断在Harry手臂上挠来挠去制作出一道又一道印记。

 

Harry低头看了一眼他带着血痕的手臂，暂时放过在他身上搓洗，起身离开浴缸。等他再回来时手上多了指甲钳。

 

“剪掉你的爪子，看你还怎么挠人！”Harry非常生气地压着rex剪掉在他身上制作伤痕的罪魁祸首，等十根手指的长指甲都被修剪平整，Harry才松开rex，“你该庆幸这是我第一次给别人剪指甲。”

 

“滚！”rex怒吼一声，踹了一下Harry的腿。

 

Harry却不生气，一只手按着rex一只手在他身上来回抚摸，rex他扭动着想要逃离，Harry橡苔一样的信息素太强势了，他会深陷。浴缸里的水随着他的扭动不断溢出，弄得整个浴室里汪洋一片。

 

Harry俯下身压在Rex身上，他想要阻止Rex的乱动却引起Rex更剧烈的反抗。下半身某个地方被Rex不断挺动的胯部蹭过，rex带着情欲的气息拂过Harry的胸膛，而涨红的双颊引得Harry更是呼吸急促。Harry咬着牙挺立身体，再这样下去首先控制不住的会是他。

 

Rex却不知道他引起了Harry的欲望，双手还不知死活地在Harry身上动来动去。慢慢的，Harry能感觉到挠在他身上的手指在渐渐无力，那股香味也越来越浓，甚至沐浴露的香味都掩盖不住。

 

等Rex抗拒的双手变成了无力的调情Harry才意识到原来他自己的信息素早在不知不觉中释放，难怪张牙舞爪的小猎豹软成一滩变成异常温顺的小猫咪。

 

Harry勾住rex的内裤边，坏笑着自言自语：“我怎么忘了把这个也脱了？”未给rex时间让他反抗Harry就扒掉他的内裤，他看着光溜溜缩成一团的rex，点头道：“嗯，看上去很美味，我们继续来洗。”

 

Harry将沐浴液挤到手心，在rex骂骂咧咧中由小腿一路搓揉到大腿根。他故意摸了一把rex的分身，rex立刻推开Harry，“不许你碰那！”

 

“你整个人都是我的，没资格讨价还价。”Harry变本加厉更加情色地摸着他的下身，源源不断的信息素溢出，压制着rex让他全身乏力软在浴缸里。

 

“就这对了，不要做无谓的反抗。”Harry重新挤了一点沐浴液，托起rex的屁股，“前面洗了后面也要洗洗。”

 

沾着沐浴液的手指来到股缝来回摩擦，rex身体变得紧绷。当摩擦的手指抵着穴口抚摸每一个褶皱时，rex发出一声呻吟，一丝快感闪过，但更多的是空虚，他想要更多。rex觉得自己快要疯了，他扭动着腰，双手不停拍打着Harry，“别这样……”

 

Harry也没好到哪去，他需要调动很大的毅力才不会让他的手指被rex一张一合的入口吸进去。他单手抓住rex拍打着他的双手，一条腿压住rex的双腿，“再乱动一下马上就办了你！”

 

Rex没有听进Harry的话，他疯狂地扭着腰，双手竟然挣脱了Harry的禁锢，使劲推着Harry，但Harry壮实的身体他根本推不动。Rex眼见没用就改用挠，无奈指甲已经被Harry剪掉，挠在Harry身上就像在调情一般。Harry还闭上双眼享受起来。最终rex气不过不停地拍水，拍得Harry全身湿透，脸上身上全是泡沫。

 

Harry没料到这小猫咪这么难以驯服，抓住他的后颈就是狠狠一吻，吻到rex差点窒息Harry才放过。Harry看着满脸通红靠着浴缸大口大口呼吸的rex，这才移开压着他的身体，“这样乖了才可爱。”

 

Harry开始很有耐心地揉搓着rex的身体，他细致地没有放过任何一个角落，同时他释放出足够多的信息素压制着rex让他无法乱动。

 

随着Harry从上到下全部揉捏了一遍，rex的身体也有了反应。Harry看着他勃起的分身，这才满意地放掉满满一浴缸的水。

 

有了足够休息的rex恢复了点力气，他趁着Harry放水的间隙爬起来想逃。没想到满是泡沫的浴缸太滑了，他滑了一下整个人都趴在Harry身上。Harry揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发，戏谑道：“乖，现在还不是投怀送抱的时候，先冲洗干净。”

 

“谁他妈投怀送抱！”

 

Rex扭动着身体想要从Harry身上爬起，却被Harry一把抓住不让他乱动。沾着泡沫的脚底也让他无法起身，Harry单手脱去自己湿透的裤子后才松开rex让他起来。

 

Rex睁大眼睛瞪着Harry内裤下尺寸不小的勃起，妈呀……这也太大了吧！

 

“喜欢吗？”Harry捕捉到rex的眼神，挑逗地问。

 

Rex将头扭向一边，妈的，谁会喜欢，太恐怖了！

 

Harry不再继续着挑弄Rex，一把拉起他，打开淋浴冲掉他身上的泡沫。Rex扭捏着躲来躲去，嘴里不停骂着：“走开！走开！你这个变态！暴力狂……啊！”

 

咒骂的话变成尖叫，是Harry恶劣地拧了一下他胸前鲜红的突起，“想让我在这里就办了你吗？不想就闭嘴！”

 

Rex顿时不敢再动，任Harry一点点将他冲洗干净。Rex不敢说他现在很难受，心里很空虚，他微颤着双腿，看着一脸坏笑的Harry，抽泣几声，“放我走，放我走……求求你……”Harry的信息素太强烈了，他能感觉到后穴涌出的液体顺着热水流到脚踝，更要命的是他现在站着的力气都快没了。

 

“现在知道求我了？晚了。”待泡沫冲洗干净了，Harry快速将自己冲了一遍，拿过浴巾往Rex身上一裹，拦腰将他抱起走出浴室。

 

Rex很想反抗很想离开Harry的怀抱，但他已经没力气了，更恐怖的是他看到Harry的双眼都是藏不住的浓浓的情欲。

 

很快他们就来到床边，Harry将Rex往床上一丢，rex赶紧将自己滚进被窝，裹的只剩一个头在外面。

 

Harry看着rex滴着水的头发，拿来吹风机吹着他的头发。Harry的手指有一下没一下的梳理着rex的头发，让原本因为快要发情而乏力的rex打起了瞌睡。就在他昏昏欲睡的时候，Harry扯开了被子，rex瞬间惊醒，尖叫着揪着被子。

 

可惜力量的悬殊让Harry轻而易举就扯开了被子。

 

不知是洗澡洗的还是自身欲望作祟，Rex此刻的身体泛着迷人的粉红色。Harry呼吸一滞，这太他妈诱人了！

 

完了完了，他要完蛋了！Harry会上他！Rex害怕地想。他撑起身体，却看到Harry慢慢俯下身，那暧昧的气息在他们之间来回，Rex被迫重新倒在床上，任Harry抓住他的手按在身侧。

 

Rex以为Harry会直接上他，但没有。Harry只是凑在他颈间的腺体处闻了又闻，温热的气息喷在腺体上，引得Rex一阵颤栗，他还没来得及调整呼吸，Harry就下移身体开始闻着他的手臂、胸前、小腹……。

 

明明没有实质性的接触，Rex还是能感觉到他内心越来越盛的渴望。他想或许Harry也是一样的，因为他感觉到Harry洒在他身上的气息越来越炙热。

 

Harry灼热的气息拂过耻rex暗金色耻毛覆盖下的分身，Rex闷哼一声，无力地骂着：“变态……放开我……”

 

Harry却是打开他修长结实的双腿，指尖轻轻戳刺着rex隐秘的小洞中流出的黏滑的液体。

 

满屋弥漫的葡萄柚和甜橙的香味告诉Harry，小猫咪要发情了。

 

“嗯，成熟了，可以吃掉了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“嗯，成熟了，可以吃掉了。”

 

Harry闻着被香味包裹的Rex如是说。

 

Rex抬腿想踢开Harry，但使不上力气只是软软地踹了一下，“你才要被吃掉……”

 

“哦？是吗？”Harry松开钳制着Rex的双手，“我倒想看看你打算怎么把我吃掉。”

 

Rex想撑起身体，但双手像按在棉花上一样完全找不到着力点，紧接着一股黏液从后穴涌出来濡湿了床单。

 

“机会我给你了，是你自己不珍惜。”Harry分开Rex的双腿，跪在其中，壮实的身体悬在Rex上方。Rex觉得一种压迫感扑面而来。

 

粗暴直接的吻压下，Rex还未准备好就被Harry撬开牙齿。舌头灵巧地滑进嘴里勾住他的舌尖，像品尝最美味的食物一样不停吮吸。Rex的“呜呜”声很快被“啧啧”的亲吻声代替，津液顺着嘴角流到面颊上，他们全然不在乎。直到Rex快要呼吸不上来，Harry才松开钳制。

 

Rex喘着气，双唇红肿，一缕银丝连接着他和Harry的嘴唇。Harry笑了一下，这样的小野猫太撩动人心，让人迫不及待想吃掉。但不必着急，他会好好品尝，品尝他身体的每一寸。

 

Harry轻咬着Rex的耳朵，湿滑的舌尖沿着耳廓舔了一圈钻进耳朵戳刺。湿热的气息灌进耳朵，引得Rex一阵颤栗。

 

“这样就受不了了？”Harry吮吸着Rex的耳垂低语，“那接下来的你要怎么办？”Rex只是“哼哼”几声当做反抗。

 

吻从耳朵滑向Rex的颈间，Harry急切地在上面啃咬出一个又一个红印，但他故意避开了Rex的腺体，他知道还不到时候。

 

当Harry咬上Rex的锁骨时，Rex发出一声闷哼，皱了皱眉，却只让Harry更加兴奋，唇轻吻着Rex的肌肤，来到他胸前突起的红点。

 

在Rex以往的情史中，他都是担任主导的位置，他会让那些Beta或者Omega得到最大限度的满足。像这样被一个Alpha压着还是第一次，尤其对方还在孜孜不倦舔弄着他的乳首。但他不得不承认，这种感觉太怪异也太爽了，仿佛有细小的电流从他的十指开始不停刺激着全身。

 

“嗯……”

 

呻吟从红肿的双唇之间流淌而出，Harry偷瞄了一眼Rex，发现小野猫正闭着眼一脸享受，他恶作剧般故意轻咬了一下在口中变得坚挺的乳尖。

 

呻吟变成了尖叫，Rex拍打着Harry的肩膀，“你是狗吗？这么喜欢咬人？！”

 

Harry抬起头，手指摸上另一边的红点拧了一下，刺痛让Rex抬脚就往Harry的大腿上踹了一下，“滚！你这个变态！”亏他刚才还觉得有点享受。

 

小野猫又开始张牙舞爪了，Harry勾唇一笑，收拢Rex的双腿，将他的膝盖折起压在胸前，俯身咬了咬Rex红润的嘴唇，“给你点甜头就开始放肆，果然不能对你太温柔。”

 

Harry将头下移，一会用舌尖绕着乳晕打转，一会用牙齿轻啃鲜红的乳尖，一会又用力吮吸，直到乳尖像颗花生米饱满挺立。而另一边也没被冷落，Harry将红点夹在两指之间不停拉扯、挤压。等乳尖变得红肿挺立，他又用指甲搔刮，让它更加鲜艳得像要滴出血。

 

Rex岂会乖乖躺着让Harry为所欲为，双腿被压不能动弹，他就用双手拍打Harry，然而他发现他现在这点力气对Harry完全造不成危险，最终气不过抓起Harry的手就咬了上去。

 

“啊！”Rex惊呼一声，该死的Harry竟然报复性地狠狠咬着他的乳头！这一下肯定咬破了！Rex流着泪发出呜咽声，嘴里不停咒骂，“混蛋！你这个虐待狂！我一定要……”

 

“一定要怎样？”Harry恶劣地截断Rex的话，却被眼前的Rex吸引得无法挪开视线。

 

Rex被泪水洗涤过的眼睛，就连最璀璨夺目的蓝宝石都比不过。而脖颈、胸膛上遍布的吻痕以及白皙充满诱惑力的身体都让Harry下身紧绷得难受。他深吸一口气，空气里飘荡的全是Rex葡萄柚和甜橙的香味，Harry再也无法控制，极其强势的信息素释放而出，瞬间就引爆整个房间。

 

Rex双唇开合，咒骂的话却变成了急促的呼吸。Harry深沉湿润的信息素像充满迷雾的森林，他踏进去就再也找不到出来的路。

 

Rex觉得他现在躺在云上，轻飘飘的不知道要飘向何方。但性器被口腔包裹带来的快感让Rex从梦境回到现实。

 

“唔……”Rex咬着下唇，但那也阻止不了呻吟声的溢出。

 

Harry抬眼瞥了一下Rex，他自己都难以相信他现在会给Rex来一发口活，要知道在这之前他都是享受的那一方。也不知道Rex到底哪一点吸引着他让他做出一些从前完全不会去想的事情。

 

湿热的舌头沿着柱身来回舔弄，半勃的分身很快就直直挺立。随着Harry不断地舔弄，Rex弓起身体，双手死死抓住床单。Harry在心里偷笑，小野猫明明很享受却还想抗拒这份快感，他要加把劲，让小野猫彻底沦陷。舌尖来到顶部，绕着头部转了一圈又戳刺着铃口。

 

“啊！”

 

Rex呻吟的声音顿时拔高，身体抑制不住轻颤了一下，松开紧抓床单的双手推着Harry的肩，像是要推离这波情欲。Harry自然不会让他如愿，更加卖力地戳着细缝，前液溢出，Harry舔掉了它，更多透明的前液溢出打湿了柱身，也让Harry的双唇看起来格外光亮。

 

Rex只觉脑中空白一片，只有Harry身上散发的味道指引着他想要得到更多。

 

Harry暂时放过刺激Rex分身的顶部，他慢慢往下舔，来到两颗小球，他含住其中一个。Rex推着Harry肩上的双手渐渐失去力气，软绵绵的拍打像在爱抚。

 

吐出囊袋后，Harry的舌头继续向下，吻过会阴，停留在滴答着黏滑液体的穴口。一张一合的小穴做着无声的邀请，Harry接受了邀请，舌尖不假思索戳着入口。一股快感瞬间从尾椎蹿起，Rex扭动着身体想要躲避，但被Harry按了下去。更多的戳刺和舔弄落在湿润的小穴，快感不间断袭来，Rex的双手也在不知不觉中抱住了Harry的头。他想要推开Harry，结果却是将他引向那个快要将他折磨疯的入口。

 

“唔……啊……”呜咽声和呻吟声交替着，Rex不争气的眼泪跌出眼眶，而Harry一点都没有放过他的意思，更过分的是，他不仅戳着穴口，还舔弄着穴口每一道皱褶。这种莫以名状的感觉来来回回在心中激荡，Rex只觉他快要沉沦，快要万劫不复。他想并拢双腿，却被Harry握住膝盖分得更开。

 

Harry抬起头，看着满脸都是泪水和因为情欲身体呈现迷人的粉红色的Rex。他知道，小野猫的快要到了极限，但，还是差一点。

 

修长的食指探入早已湿润的洞口。

 

异物入侵的不适和疼痛让Rex涨红脸，他踢着Harry，哭喊着，“拿出去！拿出去！”

 

Rex的紧致也让Harry觉得不可思议，但更多的是兴奋，他俯身在Rex的唇上啄了一下，抑制不住笑意，说：“告诉我，你是不是从没……”

 

“关你什么事！”Rex急躁地打断他，“你给我拿出去，难受！”

 

Harry深深吻住他，Rex却再一次咬破Harry的嘴唇。但这一次Harry没有凶他，而是更加疯狂地吻着沾着鲜血的唇。腥甜在唇齿之间萦绕，Rex心想，Harry一定是个疯子！

 

留在体内的手指抽动了一下，Rex再一次不适地拧起眉头。一滴泪珠滚落，Harry吻去，安慰道：“别哭，一会就不难受了。”

 

天知道，这样哭唧唧的Rex让他用尽了全身的力气，才控制住自己没有马上操进去。

 

Harry的手指慢慢在Rex甬道里摸索寻找，很快，Harry找到了一点，他先是摩擦了一下，听到Rex的抽气声后重重按了下去。Rex弹了一下身体，张口就骂，“你个混蛋！不许碰那！！”

 

Harry自然不会听话，他曲起手指磨蹭那一点，等甬道接纳了手指，他又加进一根，变换着角度刺激着Rex。Rex抽泣着骂骂咧咧地蹬着腿，打在Harry身上的双手却完全没有威慑力。

 

不得不说，Harry喜欢这样的Rex，越是难以驯服越是激起他的征服欲。湿润的肠道适应第二根手指后，Harry又探入一根，三指并排搅动。开始的不适逐渐消失，一种不同于之前任何的快感慢慢攀升。抽泣声弱了下去，甜腻的呻吟开始回荡在全是情欲味道的房间。

 

Harry挑眉笑着，小野猫已经有了感觉，“我没骗你吧？现在感觉怎么样？是不是很爽？”

 

“闭嘴！”Rex拒绝承认，但身体比他诚实，在Harry手指模拟着性交的时候他主动挺动身体迎合着。

 

“舒服吗？”Harry含住Rex挺身时送到嘴边的鲜红似血的突起。

 

双重的刺激让Rex早就不知道该什么回答，他只是哼哼唧唧着，后穴泄洪一般的液体涌出弄湿Harry的手掌。

 

“看你弄得床上都湿透了。”Harry咧嘴取笑。

 

羞耻又气恼，Rex抬起一条腿蹬在Harry胸前。腰膝无力，他踹不动Harry，顶着Harry胸膛的脚掌也只是摩挲着他浓密的胸毛。

 

无意的挑逗动作让Harry闷哼一声，他抓住Rex的脚踝，在体内抽插的手指再次按着会让Rex疯狂的点。

 

“啊！”

 

Rex的尖叫让Harry得意的笑着，“乖乖听话，我会给你奖励，要不然……”Harry快速抽插了几下手指，每一下都精准无误蹭过前列腺，“这就是你的惩罚。”

 

Rex的小肚腿打着颤，可恨的发情期让他一点反抗力都没有。他现在身体很热，而且小腹堆积的欲火快要将他燃烧殆尽，Harry的手指已经满足不了他，他想要更大更粗的东西去填满……

 

房间里快要爆炸的信息素和Rex温度越来越高的身体让Harry知道，Rex已经到达崩溃的边缘。

 

客房里的电话兀自响起，Rex惊得剧烈地收缩了一下肠道，Harry眉峰一敛，幸亏在里面的是他的手指而不是老二，要不然极有可能被夹断的就是他的老二。

 

电话还在破坏气氛地响着，Harry抽出手指暴躁地拿起电话砸在地上，等会再和这不长眼的算账。

 

Rex似乎没有被刚才的插曲打扰，他的双手趁机摸上了Harry的胸膛，手指拉扯着Harry的毛发。Harry半眯起眼睛单手抓住Rex的双手按在头顶，Rex不屈服，挺身磨蹭着Harry挺立的欲望。

 

“想要吗？”Harry低头看了一眼，另一只手握住Rex不断滴答着前液的分身缓慢撸动，期间还故意用指甲搔刮一下顶部。

 

Rex哼哼着用磨蹭的频率回答Harry。

 

一阵敲门声打断了Harry即将要做的事。

 

“谁？”Harry现在想杀了对方的心都有。

 

“老板，有Hansen的消息了，很紧急！”门外传来Harry的二把手Hector的声音。

 

Harry望了一眼喘着粗气的Rex，他被情欲折磨得似乎没听到Hector的话。

 

“我马上就来。”

 

脚步声远去，Harry低头给了Rex一个热切的吻。Harry能感觉到Rex的回应是极其热情的，也充满渴望，他又何尝不是？但他必须暂停一下。

 

“小野猫，等我一下，我很快回来。”Harry最后深深地吻了一下Rex翻身从他身上下来。

 

身上失去重量和炙热的温度，Rex寻回一丝理智，他气愤地看着Harry，“你这混蛋！”Rex觉得他遇上了一个假Alpha，Harry竟然抛下发情的他，这一点都不合常理！

 

Harry也很想继续，但事态紧急，他不得不离开一下。

 

Harry替Rex盖上被子，摸了摸他通红的脸颊，“忍耐一下。”Harry快步离去，他不敢多留恋，他怀疑自己再多待一会就会控制不住扑上去。

 

“混蛋！混蛋！”

 

Rex在愤怒地在他身后踢着被子，踢了几下Rex就没力气，被子落在腿弯处缠绕着他的双腿。

 

“啊！啊！啊！”

 

Rex忍不住将枕头扔在地上狂叫了几声，该死的Harry，撩了又跑！如果他现在有一点力气都会上前狠狠揍一顿！妈的！还给他盖什么被子？还嫌他不够热吗？

 

哼！没有Harry，他一样能满足自己。Rex将腿分开，四根手指并排毫不犹豫插了进去，他模仿着Harry刚才的动作不停抽插，但怎么都找不到那种感觉。下腹紧绷的欲望又在叫嚣着要发泄，他更加急躁地抽动。之前被Harry撩拨的快感慢慢消失，取而代之的是粗暴抽插带来的刺痛。

 

“混蛋Harry！去死吧！”Rex咒骂一声，抽出自己的手指改握住挺立的分身。幸好这个他驾轻就熟，几下撸动很快就射了出来。但发泄过后并没有缓解心里的欲火，想要被进入的欲望越发强烈。

 

Rex环顾四周想要找到代替的工具，一圈下来他都没有看见合适的东西，最终他只能绝望地躺在床上，任越来越强盛的欲望将他淹没。


	5. Chapter 5

要死了。

这是Rex被汹涌的情潮吞没前唯一的念头。

他不是没有经历过发情，但没有哪一次像这次一样来势凶猛。他现在好像躺在火堆上，被炙热的火焰烤得口干舌燥。如果再没有解决的办法，他会万劫不复。

好在Harry没离开太久。半个小时之后他就回来了。一推开门，满室的香味像无形的触手瞬间缠绕过来。

Harry屏住呼吸，他要保持理智，不能让Rex的信息素扰乱他做出一些事后会后悔的事。饶是如此，也没能阻止欲望以最快速度勃起。

快步向前，Harry来到床边，将被Rex扔在地上的枕头放回他的脑后，随后长腿一跨，踏上大床分开腿跪在Rex身体两侧。

“小野猫，我回来了，想我没？”

“滚……”Rex气若无力的吐出一个字，满眼的怨愤，手却出卖他真实的想法揪着Harry睡袍的衣角无力地想将他往下拉。

Harry顺势俯下身，带着热气的Alpha气息熏着Rex，Rex只觉一股欲望直冲脑顶，下一秒他的双手就急切的去扒Harry的睡袍。

“小野猫发情等不及了。”Harry戏谑，将衣带一解，还未来得及脱去睡袍Rex就扑倒了他。渴求的吻杂乱地落在Harry脸上，胸膛上，Rex的欲望难耐地磨蹭着Harry的坚硬。

Harry稍稍推开Rex，“你在做什么？”

Rex咬牙切齿回答：“干你！”

Harry哈哈大笑起来，“你一个Omega竟然想干Alpha？”这绝对是他听过最好笑的笑话。

Rex才不管Harry的嘲笑，难以纾解的欲望驱使他费力地去脱Harry的睡袍，而身下还在努力戳着Harry的股缝。

Harry闭眼他享受着小野猫失去尖爪的手指有意无意滑过他的胸膛。等睡袍脱去，Harry翻身将Rex压在身下，急躁的吻压向Rex。也许是双方都太过渴望，Harry的舌头毫不费力滑进Rex的口腔，Rex的回吻也更热情。

“Fuck！”Harry离开Rex的唇，手握拳狠狠砸了一下枕头。这是第一次，他被一个Omega吸引得快失去理智。Rex却不知道Harry有意想保持理智，还不知死活凑上去寻求Harry的吻。

Harry左手按在Rex胸膛上，挺直身体，Rex写满情欲的双眼不解地看着Harry。

如果是之前，Harry不会顾虑那么多，他会依照本能直接掰开腿操进去。但Rex……他知道他抓Rex回来是给Hansen抵债，也更因为半年前那次令他挫败的初遇……

Hector带来关于Hansen紧急的事情并不是什么好事。这个老狐狸竟然跑到了古巴！ 呵……以为跑到古巴他就没办法了吗？Harry望着Rex，只是可怜了这小笨蛋，被他的父亲这么无情地抛弃。

Harry又想起关于Rex的传言，据说Hansen一直不喜欢他这儿子，就因为Rex身为他唯一的继承人，却是个Omega。

床上得不到满足的Rex像条小蛇扭动着身体，不安分的手在Harry恍神的时候握住他坚挺的阴茎。

Harry发出一声闷哼，这小野猫真是一刻都不让人消停。他拿开Rex的手，从散落在地上的睡袍口袋里拿出一样东西。

“我给你最后一次选择，是要我还是这个。”Harry挑起浓眉，将手中仿真的Alpha阴茎抵住Rex滴答着透明粘稠液体的洞口，深棕色的双眼一眨不眨地盯着Rex。

如果Rex现在有力气他一定会踹飞Harry，有一根货真价实坚硬如铁的阴茎在面前沉重地晃动他竟然还拿出一根假的？！Rex瞪着Harry，破口大骂，“你是假的Alpha吗？！我诅咒你一辈子硬不起来！”

Harry半眯起眼睛，双眼透露出来的全是危险的光芒。他怕自己操起来之后会一时忘我伤了Rex，没想到这个小笨蛋不领情还不知死活！很好，他会让小笨蛋知道他这个Alpha到底是真是假。

Harry扔掉手里仿真的道具，抓过枕头塞在Rex腰下，让他的双腿搭在自己的双肩上。Harry双手用力地握住Rex的侧腰，以防等会Rex因为被进入而乱动。

“你别后悔。”Harry露出狰狞的笑容将充血的阴茎捅进湿滑的肠道。

不适、饱涨、疼痛，在所难免，只是没想到那么难受。Rex觉得他的身体被劈开了，入口火烧火燎的刺疼。妈的，谁说Omega一定可以很好地接受Apha了？Harry的家伙也太狰狞了！

Rex挣扎着想要缓解被进入的不适，但他的挣扎更让Harry想狠狠碾碎。

Harry这么想也这么做了，律动让Rex的眼泪止不住流出来，发出凄惨的叫声，“啊！啊！慢一点！痛死了！”

“现在知道痛了？你不是怀疑我是假的吗？现在到底是真是假！”Harry又发狠地顶了一下。Rex爆发出一声惨烈的哭喊，Harry这才发觉不对劲，他停下动作，将欲望从Rex体内抽离，低头一看，发现小笨蛋的入口有些红肿。小笨蛋一定是在他离开时想自己解决结果伤到了。

Harry的手指抚摸着穴口，Rex的哭喊消停了一会，Harry小心的探入两根手指做着扩张。抽泣的声音渐渐被哼吟声取代，Rex甚至还挺动身体渴求着更多。

想要的欲望让Rex口干舌燥，他伸出舌头沿着嘴唇舔了一圈，Harry看在眼里，阴茎弹跳了一下越发变硬。

“进来……”Rex蜷起脚趾极具色情地摩挲着Harry的大腿。

Harry报复性地曲起手指在甬道里按了一下，故意曲解Rex的意思，“不是已经在里面了吗？”

“他妈的我要你的老二！”Rex简直想杀了Harry，他空虚得只想被填满被占有，Harry还在温水煮青蛙一样慢慢折磨他。

Harry看着张牙舞爪的Rex，小笨蛋真是好了伤疤忘了疼，既然如此，他也不再客气。Harry扶住Rex的膝盖分到最大。

看着常人难以做到的弧度，Harry满意的笑了一下。Rex身体的柔软程度让Harry欣喜若狂，他已经在脑子里想象各种高难度姿势。

虽然很想一捅到底，但Harry还是怕伤到Rex，他将阴茎对着隐秘的入口缓慢推进。整根没入之后，彼此都发出一声心满意足的哼吟。

“小野猫，别咬那么紧。”性器被紧紧包裹让Harry急切地顶弄了一下。被占满的Rex并不满足于此，他比Harry更加着急地挺动身体。

还真是发情的小野猫，一刻都等不及。Harry逐渐加快戳刺的频率。

不得不说，Rex的主动让Harry很是享受，但他更喜欢掌握主动权。Harry双手用力固定住Rex，突然提速，每一下准确无误刷过前列腺。

“啊！啊！”

呻吟声瞬间高亢，Rex的十指深深扎进Harry的后背。

“够吗？还要吗？”Harry咬了一下Rex胸前的红点，身下又狠又准不停撞击。

“不够……还要更多……”

Rex扬起脖子露出更多肌肤，Harry顺势在上面啃咬出一个个湿哒哒的红印。

小野猫还真是欲求不满。

Harry抓住Rex的侧腰，一个翻转让他跪趴在床上。

高高翘起的圆润挺翘的屁股暴露在眼前，Harry心头一颤，他咽了一下口水，双手用力揉捏着臀瓣，直到上面留下十根清晰可见的手指印。

Harry这片刻对屁股的迷恋让Rex很是不满，他向后蹭了蹭，“你要不行就给我滚，我去找别人！”

啪啪。

两声巴掌落在臀尖上，Rex痛得尖叫。

“你说什么？！”Harry抓住Rex的双肩，力道大得足够留下淤痕。小野猫竟然还敢嫌弃他！Harry凶狠地挺动着身体，他要让小野猫知道嘲笑他的下场。

“啊啊啊！”

Rex的哭喊更加疯狂，Harry就像一台永动机以常人难以做到的速度和力量戳刺着他。疼痛，也带着通体舒爽的快感。是的，就是这种感觉，被碾压被占有的感觉，他一直渴求的快感！

Rex啜泣着，眼泪落在枕头上打湿一大片，而交合处滴落的液体在床上的另一处形成一片水渍。

Harry的律动没有丝毫减弱，Rex被操得全身无力，只能瘫软在床上，头陷进枕头。

“还要……唔……再深一点……”

Rex诉求着他的欲望，他快要到达顶点，只要Harry再抽插几下，再几下就可以。

Rex的承受能力超出了Harry的预想，他已经完全忘记Rex是个发情的Omega，他现在的脑子只有一个念头：操死这只小野猫。

戳刺越来越快，也越越来深。Rex双腿打着颤，他现在已经无力到喊不出声音，只能张着嘴像频死的鱼大口大口呼吸。

太过了……

突然，Harry圆润的顶部顶到一个隐秘的肉壁。Omega本能的害怕让Rex全身一颤，抓住床头往前挪了几下想要逃离，Harry的阴茎也因此滑出一截。

忘情开垦的Harry知道那是Omega的生殖腔，Alpha的本能驱使着他要去撬开，但小笨蛋的害怕逃离让他找回一丝理智。

Harry抓住Rex的侧腰将他拽了回来，这一下反而让他的性器顶得更深，肉壁仿佛裂开了道口。生殖腔被顶弄让Rex全身激颤，恐惧和害怕顷刻间席卷全身，他大声哭喊，“不要进去！不能进去！”

Harry一怔，他没料到Rex会这么害怕，看着泪流满面的Rex，Harry想安慰他告诉他，不会操进生殖腔。但话到嘴边变成了威胁，“不许哭！再哭我就操进去灌满你，让你几天都下不了床！”Harry狠狠地顶弄了一下，证明他会说到做到。

听到Harry的话，Rex立刻闭嘴不敢再发出一点哭声，但憋着的嘴诉说着无尽的委屈。

Harry将Rex翻过身仰躺在床上，他抓住Rex一条腿的脚踝亲吻了一下搭在自己的肩上，另一条腿被他折起放在胸前，压下。

“只要你乖乖听话，我就不会操开你的生殖腔。”Harry吻了一下Rex流着泪的眼睛，重新将性器送入Rex的身体。

Rex的担忧还尚存一息，Harry用九浅一深慢慢消除掉他的害怕担忧。

快感从尾椎开始被引爆，很快，Rex觉得他全身都在发麻发酥，游走在Harry后背的手指随着Harry一下一下的撞击陷进皮肉里。

即将高潮的身体散发着诱人的香味，Harry将鼻子贴向香味的源头，贪恋的闻着。浓郁的香味让Harry快要失去理智，他的脑中一直有个声音在说：咬下去！咬下去！

在Harry轻咬着脖子上的腺体时，Rex忍不住又哭出声，快感频发让他一点力气都没有，他只能苦苦哀求道：“不要标记我！求求你了！”

Harry还在轻啃着腺体，只要稍稍用力，牙齿就能刺破皮肉，这只小野猫就属于他的了。但最终他只是咬牙离开满是甜橙香味的脖子。Harry抬头吻去Rex的眼泪，用拇指摩挲着Rex的嘴唇，“放心，暂时我还不会标记你。”

Rex抽泣几声，Harry也不再戏弄他，抱紧他的身体做着最后的冲刺。

Rex绷直的脚背让Harry知道他已经在崩溃边缘，Harry没抽插几下Rex的高潮就来临，他颤抖着咬住Harry的肩膀，将白浊喷在两人的胸腹之间。Harry挺动几下也跟着射了出来，一股又一股滚烫的精液喷射在Rex生殖腔的肉壁上，引得他更加抽搐不止。

Harry抱着满是汗水的Rex，等高潮退尽，他才从Rex体内滑出。Rex抖了一下，哽咽几声，精疲力尽沉沉睡去。

Harry原本想让佣人来清理一下，但看到Rex泛着瑰丽颜色的身体，这个念头很快就被抛之脑后。

这样迷人的风景还是属于他一人比较好。

清理过Rex之后，Harry冲了个冷水澡。回到床上的时候，Rex正抱着枕头，发出细小的鼾声。Harry抽出枕头，怀里失去东西，Rex不满地动了动嘴唇转过身体背对着Harry继续睡。Harry无声地笑了一笑，爬上床贴着Rex将他抱在怀里。

残存的香气飘进鼻端，Harry暗暗发誓，他一定会让这只小野猫完完全全属于他。

 

Rex的发情期持续了三天，三天里，Harry将他脑子里想过的各种高难度姿势都尝试了一遍。发情期过后，Rex真正体会到什么叫被操得下不了床。

Rex扶住酸疼的腰部和快要裂开一样的屁股，开始后悔说Harry是个假Alpha。


	6. Chapter 6

毛绒绒的。 

Rex觉得他睡在泰迪熊上，一个带着温度无比壮实的泰迪熊。他揪了揪“泰迪熊”的毛发，“泰迪熊”好像哼了一下。 

他家的泰迪熊一定成精了，不仅会发出声音还会对他动手动脚。 

Rex从睡梦中醒来，他想看看他的泰迪熊变成什么样，一睁开眼就看到Harry满脸的络腮胡。当Rex意识到他双手双脚都缠在Harry身上时，他立刻像躲避瘟疫一样逃离开。 

Rex慌忙向后退，身体退到床沿边，一不小心就从床上掉下去，屁股和地板来了个亲密接触。 

Harry支起身体，哈哈大笑。Rex趴在床沿揉着摔疼的屁股，双眼怒视着Harry。 

最好笑死你！ 

Rex在心里偷偷诅咒。 

笑够了，Harry从床上起来，Rex看到他手臂及后背上的被指甲挠出的红印，莫名觉得羞愧。之前发生的事情一点一点从脑中闪过。 

shit！他竟然还求着Harry去操他？！太丢人了！ 

“你脸红了，”Harry边套上衣服边打趣Rex，“是不是还想继续来一场？” 

“what？”好像真害怕Harry会将他按在床上，Rex赶紧从床上拉下被子将自己裹成一个茧，“fuck you！你这个精虫上脑的混蛋！” 

Harry绕过大床走到Rex身边蹲了下来，Rex想要往后挪，但裹成一团的被子让他挪不动身体。 

还真是作茧自缚。 

“你想干嘛？”Rex头往后仰躲避Harry伸过来的手。 

Harry一只手放到Rex后颈将头拉向自己，一只手捏住他的下巴，“下次再让我听到这个词，我都会马上让你知道谁操谁，不管什么时间什么地点。”Harry放开Rex，缓缓起身。 

Rex瘪着嘴揉着被Harry捏疼的下巴，心里不停爆着粗口。 

Harry笑着离开房间。原本他只把Rex当成一个好玩的宠物，但现在这个小野猫比他想象的要好玩的多。 

来日方长，他有的是时间好好驯服小野猫。 

Rex裹紧被子，身体靠着墙，越想心里越委屈。他好歹也是个富二代，怎么沦落到这种地步？不仅被抓被囚禁，还被他一向讨厌的Alpha上了。 

虽然Alpha的滋味是不错，但那也是因为发情期的影响。 

一定是这样的！ 

Rex自欺欺人地想要说服自己，拒不承认他之前是怎样在Harry的身下哭求着渴求更多。 

坐了一会，Rex从被子里爬出来。 

该死的Harry连一件衣服都不给他留下，难道他要光着身子出去见人吗？Rex恼怒地抽出被单往下身一裹。 

不行，他得想个办法离开，Harry这个变态指不定会怎么折磨他。 

Rex焦躁地在房间里来回走动，他不能直接从大门出去，外面一定有Harry的手下。Rex趴到窗户往下看了看，外面院子里倒是没人，但这是三楼啊！他还不想缺胳膊少腿。 

难道就没有其它办法了吗？ 

Rex坐在窗台打量四周。几天的剧烈运动让他肚子发出饥饿的咕噜声。 

必须要逃跑。 

不管了，三楼就三楼，受点伤总比被Harry虐待好。Rex解开围在下身的床单，又扯下窗帘，撕扯开和床单绑在一起变成一条足够长的绳子。他将床单一角绑在床腿上，打开窗户将绳子扔下。 

去你的Harry，等他跑出去一定报警，他一定要让Harry坐牢，一定要让Harry付出代价！ 

Rex抓住绳子翻出窗户，刚准备爬时就听到走廊里传来的脚步声。惊慌之中，Rex赶紧往下爬，可千万不能再被Harry抓住，他一定会杀了他！ 

 

Harry只不过是去拿套衣服的时间，小笨蛋就寻思着要逃跑。不可否认，看见窗台上那根绳子第一反应是很愤怒，但转念一想，如果乖乖待在房间里就不会是他的小野猫了。Harry走到窗边，坐在窗台上，饶有兴趣地看着正努力向下爬的Rex。 

Rex不经意抬头一看，这一看差点把他的魂都吓没了——Harry正坐在窗台上笑容诡异地看着他。 

“别停，继续。”Harry从口袋里掏出打火机开始烧着布料。 

Rex向下看了看，他现在身处二楼的位置，如果就这样往下跳，受伤是难免的。但他更不想往上爬，Harry一定不会饶过他。 

小小的火苗正在一点一点蚕食可怜的布料，Harry却像什么事都发生一样，移动着打火机让火苗让更多的布料燃烧。 

“如果你想逃出去我不拦你，但你要想清楚，你出去之后会发生什么。”Harry收起打火机放回口袋，“你很清楚你的父亲在外面欠了很多高利贷，如果让他们抓住你，”Harry的视线在Rex光溜溜的身上来回，“我可以向你保证，像你这样鲜嫩的Omega行情一定很好，他们一定会迫不及待将你卖个大价钱。” 

Rex双眼死死盯着正在冒着火焰的布料上，他知道Harry说的都是实情。他以前也听闻过一些Omega卖到黑市后被折磨疯的事情。权衡利弊，留在Harry这里无疑是最安全的。虽然Harry给他的感觉一点都不安全。 

“快点，时间可不等人，”Harry好像嫌烧得太慢，对着火焰吹了口气。 

火焰将布料烧成两截。 

“啊！” 

Rex尖叫着准备迎接好屁股着地，但想象中的疼痛并没有发生。Harry及时拉住了布条才没让他摔下去。 

“想好了吗？要走的话我现在就可以放手。”Harry严肃地说，认真的模样让Rex一时难以适应。 

“混蛋！快拉我上去！”Rex朝Harry吼道。 

Harry低笑一声，拽紧布条将Rex拉回房里。 

一被拉上来，Rex就跌坐在地板上，Harry踢了踢他的屁股，换回来Rex一记白眼。 

Harry将他拦腰抱起，屁股朝上扔到床上，忍不住伸手在圆润的屁股上拍了拍，两团弹性极佳的软肉在他掌下晃动着发出清脆的响声。Rex吃疼地转过身正面对着Harry，“我要吃东西！”一番折腾，他现在的肚子更饿了。 

Harry将放在床上的西装扔给他，“穿上。” 

Rex看了看西装的牌子，Armani，算他还有眼光。 

Rex从床上起来，准备穿上衣服。他见Harry丝毫没有回避的样子，而且看他的眼神像在欣赏一件绝佳的艺术品。 

这让Rex很不舒服。 

Rex背过身，将衣服一件件往身上套。Harry的眼睛紧紧盯着他臀瓣上十个手指印，小笨蛋的屁股真是大杀器，光是看着，他都觉得要硬了。 

 

Harry带着Rex来到这座城市最好的意大利餐厅，店里最好的厨师为他们奉上了一顿精致可口的大餐。 

填饱肚子之后，Harry带着Rex走出餐厅。Hector已经将车子停在门口。 

“上车。” 

“去哪？”Rex防备地望着Harry，Harry不会把他卖到黑市去吧？。 

“别让我说第二遍。”Harry不耐烦地打开车门，将Rex推到副驾。 

被Harry带着前往未知的地方，Rex是忐忑不安的，他偷偷瞄了一眼正在开车的Harry，没想到和Harry撞了个正着。Harry笑了两声，这让Rex越发不安。 

“你是不是打算将我卖掉？”Rex小心翼翼地问。 

Harry伸过来一只手，像摸宠物一样摸了摸他的头，“这就要看你的表现了，如果你让我不高兴，那留着你也没什么用。” 

这样的话并没有打消掉Rex的担忧，隐隐约约中，他还感到一丝失落。如果哪天Harry厌倦了他，他就会被抛弃。 

果然，他对任何人来说都被不重要，没有了利用价值就像个垃圾一样被抛弃。 

Rex的眼眶越变越红，他抽了抽鼻子，Harry侧目一看，双眉一沉，他想安慰Rex，但话到嘴边又咽了回去。 

见鬼，他一个黑手党大佬竟然会想安慰人，说出来都会被笑死。 

剩下的路程，Rex都显得闷闷不乐。Harry原本打算带Rex去参加一个无聊的派对，现在他修改了路线，那些都是炫耀和交易的派对，不去也罢。 

 

出乎Rex的意料之外，Harry带他来的是一个赛车场。 

没有哪个男人见到那么多豪车还能无动于衷，Rex早就趴在车窗上，睁着蔚蓝色的眼睛好奇地看着一排排的豪车。 

Harry突然有些庆幸没带Rex去派对，他之前以为Rex这种派对动物会更喜欢去参加毫无意义的派对，看样子他错了，小野猫更喜欢车子。 

Harry一停稳，Rex就迫不及待打开车门下来。Harry没有管他，而是走向看台和道上另外几个大佬坐在一起。 

其中一个头皮上都纹着纹身的大佬说：“还以为你今天不会来了，”纹身大佬瞥了一眼正在豪车间来回蹿动的Rex，“那就是Hansen的儿子？你竟然还带他来赛车场？” 

“多管闲事！”Harry半眯着眼，脸上全然没有之前对Rex时的笑意。 

纹身大佬悻悻地摸了摸鼻子，他惹不起Harry还是乖乖闭嘴吧。 

Harry也不再理其他人，他的眼睛全被在车子间蹿来蹿去的Rex吸引。 

“我收回之前的话，你这个宠物可真是赏心悦目。”纹身大佬和Harry一样盯着Rex的屁股，他甚至还吹了一个流氓哨，引得其他大佬哄堂大笑。 

纹身大佬拍了拍Harry的肩膀，“开个价，把他卖给我怎么样？” 

Harry向他投来凌厉一瞥，纹身大佬打了个冷颤，Harry这样的眼神仿佛要将他千刀万剐，他缩回放在Harry肩上的手，讪笑道：“我开玩笑的，别介意。”他还真是愚笨，Harry能带这个Omega来赛车场就说明他们的关系不一般，他竟然会被一个屁股迷惑得差点丢掉性命！ 

Harry将视线重新落回看台下面的Rex，小笨蛋还在东摸摸西看看，他有些坐不住了，尤其知道这里不止一个人打着他的小野猫的主意。 

Harry起身走下看台，抱胸靠在白色的保时捷911GT1上。Rex此时正坐在红色法拉利FXX里摆弄着方向盘。他见到Harry，兴奋地从车里出来蹿到Harry身边，指着身边的一辆银色跑车道：“这是Hennessy Venom GT！天啊！你竟然有这辆车！这可是全球限量只有十台的跑车！它搭配了7升的双涡轮增压V8发动机，拥有1200马力，让0到100km/h加速只要2.7秒，极速甚至可以达到433km/h！” 

Rex又蹦到另一辆车旁，像在摸一个美人一样摸着黑色的车身，“这是Lamborghini Sesto Elemento 第六元素，它有5.2升的V10引擎，最大马力为570匹，但0—100加速却达到了惊人的2.5秒，它的极速虽然不及那辆Hennessy Venom GT只有350km／h，但并不妨碍它成为我最爱的车！”Rex四肢大张整个人都趴在机盖上，时不时还扭一下屁股。 

他太喜欢这种感觉了！真希望这些车子都是他的，他就可以天天开车去泡Beta！ 

当Rex得意忘形的目光接触到Harry那赤裸裸盯着他屁股的眼睛时，Rex骤然记起他之前在车里还担心Harry是不是要把他卖了。 

Rex慌忙从车盖上下来，靠着Lamborghini 不敢直视Harry。 

“过来。”Harry声音低哑，明显带着一些翻涌的欲望。他有时候都在怀疑，Rex到底知不知道他有多大的吸引力。 

Rex不敢不上前，他扭捏着走近，Harry一把揽过，趁怀中的人还在震惊中时，他的吻就压了下来。 

Harry的吻一如既往的霸道，Rex只能张嘴承受。 

一吻毕，Harry用拇指摩挲了一下Rex又红又肿的嘴唇，“下次你要再在我面前扭屁股，小心我立刻就办了你。” 

Rex赶紧捂住屁股，双唇委屈地撅了起来。他怎么能控制得住？况且有一个翘屁股也不是他的错。 

Harry咧开嘴笑了起来，Rex这样委屈的模样竟然也很有趣。 

Harry拉过Rex，将他带到中央看台，几个大佬见到他们，露出心照不宣的笑。 

落座完毕，纹身大佬看了看Harry搭在Rex肩上那占有欲十足的手，揶揄道：“需不需要我们回避一下？” 

Rex听到这句话，脸更红了。 

Damn it！好歹他也在情场里纵横多年，怎么会动不动就脸红？ 

Harry扫了一眼纹身大佬，嘴角带着得意的笑，“多事。”他嘴上这么说，手却慢慢下移放到Rex的腰上。 

Rex白了Harry一眼，拍掉他不规矩的手。 

其他大佬强忍着让没让自己笑出来。 

难得，还有Harry驯服不了的人。 

赛车很快开始，Rex从他们的闲聊中得知，Harry有一支车队，他们一个月会举行一次比赛，十有八九都是Harry的车队拔得头筹。 

Rex不敢说每个男人都喜欢这种风驰电掣的感觉，起码他很喜欢。他趴在看台上，完全顾不上跑车疾驰而过时的轰鸣声大声喊叫。好像在比赛的不是车手，而是他。 

Harry抬脚踢了踢他的屁股。 

“干什么？”Rex回头恶狠狠地瞪了一眼Harry，Harry挑了挑眉，道：“你是不是忘了我刚才跟你说的话？” 

Rex想起来了，为了不在众人面前上演活春宫，他不甘心地坐回Harry身边，两颊气鼓鼓的。Harry很想恶作剧地去戳一下。 

“想不想去挥旗？”Harry的手探进Rex的西装内，隔着白色衬衫摩挲着他腰上的软肉。 

Rex细微地哼了一声，“可以去吗？” 

Harry变本加厉捏了一下，Rex紧咬着嘴唇不敢发出声音，他瞄了瞄其他大佬，发现他们并没有注意到Harry不老实的手极具挑逗意味地在他腰上来回揉捏。 

“到底去不去？”Harry开始将Rex衬衫从裤子里扯出来。 

Rex赶紧站起来，“我去！” 

兴致被打断，Harry并没有恼怒，他拍了拍Rex的屁股，“去吧。” 

Rex蹦跶着走下看台，接过黑白格子旗兴奋地朝Harry挥了挥。 

Harry回了一个淡淡的微笑。其他大佬见了，觉得自己的眼睛要瞎了。 

Harry还从来没对哪个人这么宠过。 

“你不会动真感情了吧？” 

Harry收起笑容又恢复一脸的凶相。 

“玩玩而已，哪有什么真心。” 

是吗？ 

大佬们将注意力放回赛车上。 

这样骗人的话也就只能骗骗他自己。


	7. Chapter 7

Rex和Harry从赛车场出来天已经有点黑了。

比赛还在继续，但Harry不想再看了，反正最后的赢家都是他。当然，他要离开的最主要原因是Rex一直在他面前晃动着引人犯罪的屁股。如果再不离开，他很难保证不会将小笨蛋按在座位上，猛操一场。

被Harry硬拖出来的Rex闷闷不乐地坐进车里，将头扭向一边。

早晚有一天，他要离开这里离开Harry这个控制狂！

“怎么？不高兴了？”Harry捏住Rex的下巴强迫他面对着自己。

Rex紧闭着嘴巴，拒绝和Harry交流。

Harry“呵呵”地笑了几声，“你现在翅膀硬了，竟然还敢耍脾气？”

Rex白了他一眼，还是不说话。

Harry隔着衬衫精准地找到Rex胸前乳尖的位置，两指一拧，Rex爆发出一声尖锐的尖叫，“你有病啊！”

刺疼让Rex的双眼泛着水光，Harry看着那双湿润的蓝眼睛，想要继续蹂躏他的欲望越发强烈。

“不许哭！”Harry在Rex的眼泪即将掉落之时出声威胁，“再哭我就把你拖到外面，当着那么多人的面干你！”

Rex硬生生地将眼泪憋回去，心里早就将Harry的所有女性亲戚问候了一遍。

小野猫不知道他流着泪的样子，是有多大的杀伤力。

 

回到Harry的别墅后，Rex还是提心吊胆，他怕Harry一个控制不住就扑上来，也怕Harry会再次将他关起来。

好在，Harry让他睡了客房。当Harry杵在门口神色晦暗不明地盯着他的时候，Rex还是紧张到不行。

他不会是想一起睡吧？

仿佛猜到Rex的心思，Harry朝屋里跨了一步，Rex立刻跌坐在床上。Harry眼里赤裸裸的欲望让他害怕。

然而，Harry并没有进去，他只是将Rex的房门带上。跌坐在床上的Rex松了口气，这个时候，他才意识到房间里充斥着Harry信息素的味道。

Rex走到门边，小心翼翼地打开房门看了看，确定Harry不在外面才放心的将门关上。他想了想，又将门反锁了。谁知道Harry那个变态会不会半夜闯进他的房间。

洗了澡，Rex将自己摔倒到大床上。他在柔软度适中的床上不停翻滚，终于终于，可以安心睡个好觉了！

Rex还没来得及将自己滚进被窝就已经睡着。一会之后，他反锁的门就被打开。黑夜中，Harry无声地笑了一下，小野猫真是天真的可以，以为反锁就能挡住他了吗？那未免也太小看他了。

Harry放轻声音坐在床沿。借着月光，Harry看到Rex四肢大张的躺在被子上面，洗过澡不着寸缕的身体就这样暴露在他的眼前。Harry咽了一下口水，他只是想来确认一下小野猫睡着了没有，为什么要让他看到这样的画面？

Harry忍不住俯下身，将鼻子凑近Rex的腺体闻了又闻。淡淡的香味不断飘进他的鼻子，Harry又缓缓下移，将Rex全身都闻了个遍。

他真是太爱Rex身上的味道，清新，香甜，他很想一口吃下。

原本只想看一眼，现在他改变主意了。

Harry将被子从Rex身下扯出，睡梦中的Rex像个孩子一样拉着一角就是不肯松手。

Harry不知道该笑还是该怒，索性，他用被子将Rex裹起来。手脚不能动弹，Rex扭了扭身子，Harry以为他会醒过来，结果他只是滚到另外一边继续呼呼大睡。

尽管Harry很想扑上去将Rex吃干抹净，但他可不是趁人之危的人。他喜欢这只小野猫在他身下流着泪求他的样子，可前提是必须在小野猫清醒的状态下。

Harry没有多做停留，即使把Rex裹得像个茧，他还是能感受到体内乱窜的欲望。

再这样下去，他可无法保证会做出什么事。

 

Rex做了一个梦。

梦里他回到了小时候，Hansen的打骂，母亲的哭泣，同学的欺负，还有无边无际的黑暗。

他在黑暗里奔跑，无论他怎么跑就是逃不出黑暗。最终他放弃了，绝望地坐在黑暗之中哭泣。忽然，眼前有一道亮光，强烈的光源吸引着他从地上起来，朝着亮着光的方向跑去。

一百米。

五十米。

十米。

一米。

他跌入亮光之中。

他摔在一个毛绒绒的玩具上。

他拼命地将手脚缠上毛绒绒，毛绒绒用它的温度温暖了他冰冷的身体，他闻到毛绒绒身上好闻的味道。

深沉，却让他很安心。

清晨的阳光透过窗户洒在Rex的脸上，Rex从梦中醒来。梦里那股深沉幽远的味道真实的弥漫在房间里。

这个味道他很熟悉，是Harry的信息素。

Damn it！

下身的紧绷让Rex从床上弹起来。

为什么他会裹得像个茧？他明明记得是躺在被子上睡着的，难道是他的睡相太差？

敲门声响起。

Rex惊得差点从床上掉下来。

“谁？”Rex警觉地问。

门外的人笑了两声，从笑声Rex已经知道是Harry，他紧张的心也放松了下来。

奇怪，他不是应该更紧张吗？

“醒了就下来吃早餐。”Harry留下一句话就离开了。

Rex从被子里爬出来，看着下身支起的小帐篷，跑进浴室纾解之后，又磨磨蹭蹭洗漱了很久才下楼。

Harry一见到他，脸就黑了。

“我不喜欢等人。”

Rex撇开头不理他，顾自吃着早饭。

Harry半眯着眼睛看了一会，Rex竟然全程都忽视他，自顾自吃得高兴。

小野猫的胆子真是越来越大，不让他吃点苦头尾巴真要翘到天上去。

“吃饱了吗？”Harry起身绕过长桌站到Rex身边。

Rex看着Harry壮实的身躯，不知道为什么想起梦中那个巨大的毛绒绒玩具。

但马上他就否认了这种感觉，Harry只会折磨他，才不会像梦里那个玩具一样温暖他安慰他。

“吃饱了就跟我走。”Harry拉起刚咽下最后一口三明治的Rex。

“去哪？我不去！”

这场景好像又回到几天前他快发情之前的情景。Rex害怕Harry又会对他做那些事。

“由不得你！”Harry稍稍用劲，Rex就被他拖着走。

Rex很想反抗，但他的力量远不及Harry，很快就被Harry拖出别墅，塞进车里。

“你到底要带我去哪？”被塞进车里的Rex很不安，他心里很没底。

“放心，不会把你卖了。”Harry原本是想吓唬吓唬Rex，但看到他脸上的畏惧，不知怎么话到嘴边变成了解释。

shit！这可不是他的作风！

 

一路的忐忑和沉默在Harry把车停在他的车行大门时被打破。

“你带我来这里干吗？”Rex缩在副驾驶上，不安地望着Harry。

Harry没有说话，而是下车直接将Rex拽出来。

“放开我！”

为什么每次都不能好好带他走路？不是拖就是拽。

Rex瞪着Harry宽厚的后背愤愤地想。

Harry将Rex拽到车间，从墙上取下一套崭新的连体工作服塞进Rex怀里。

“从现在开始，你要在这打工。”

Rex将衣服扔回去，“凭什么？我不干！”

“你以为你有的选择吗？你父亲欠我那么多钱，你总要偿还一点。”Harry将工作服捡起来，不怀好意地上下扫视着Rex，“如果你想当着那么多人的面被我扒光衣服，我是不介意的。”

“你！”Rex气得很想揍一顿Harry，如果他能打得过的话。

“我不要修车！”虽然他爱车子，但他不爱修车。更何况他一个学艺术史的去修车未免太大材小用了！

“记住，你没得选择！”Harry粗暴地将工作服甩在Rex的脸上，“你要不肯干我就只好把你卖掉，这么不听话的人留着也没用。”

Harry知道这是Rex最害怕的事情，只要他流露出这个念头，小笨蛋就会乖乖就范。果不其然，听到威胁的Rex一脸悲愤地瞪了一眼Harry，拿着工作服去更衣室换衣服。

Rex换好衣服出来以后，Harry已经回他的办公室。没有了Harry的监视，Rex找了一个角落躲着。

都怪Hansen，欠下那么多的钱，就算干一辈子他也还不完。他可不能将一生都浪费在这里，一定要想个办法离开。

办公室里，Harry通过监视器看着Rex的一举一动，小笨蛋以为找了个角落就能躲过，却不知他的这个位置刚好在摄像头之下。Harry能十分清晰地看到小笨蛋贼溜溜地转动着眼球。他一定又在盘算着什么。

不管是什么，Harry都不会让他得逞。

 

此后的几日，Harry都会送Rex来修理车，但他自己没有时常在厂里，这让Rex松了口气。

他不喜欢在Harry的监视下工作。

 

有些兴趣是天生的，有些兴趣则是后天培养。

就像修车，Rex不知道原来修车也是件很有趣的事情。或许他有天分，也或许因为对车有足够的了解，他竟然能解决一些其他修理工不能解决的问题。当修好第一辆车时，众人的惊讶和赞美，这种成就感让Rex高兴了一整天。

原来他也不是一无是处，他也可以做到被大家肯定。这在以前，都是可望不可及。

除了修车，Rex对卖车也产生了兴趣，车间只要没有太大问题，他都会在展厅转悠。凭借他高超的销售能力，竟然也卖掉了几台豪车。这让Rex沾沾自喜，说不定他可以去卖车，那样偿还债务也许会更快一点。

这一天闲来无事，Rex又在展厅溜达。

自动门“叮”了一声，一个身材极好的穿着蓝色裹身裙戴着太阳眼镜的女人走了进来。Rex忍不住吹了个口哨，他有很久没见过这么漂亮的Beta了。

Rex很快就凑了上去，刚走到女人身边，Rex就想后退。

这不是Beta，是个Alpha！

这么漂亮的美人为什么要是Alpha！！

女Alpha摘下太阳镜打量着Rex，随后又深呼吸了一下，似笑非笑地说：“你是个Omega。”

因为本能，Rex知道对方是Alpha之后就想逃离，但听到她这句话，被轻视的感觉让他挺起胸膛，不服气道：“Omega怎么了？Omega就不能工作吗？”

“当然不是，”女Alpha伸出一只手，“我叫Diana，方便告诉我你的名字吗？”

“Rex，”Rex浅浅地和她握了一下手就松开了，这个叫Diana的女Alpha给他感觉很奇怪，她的信息素并不难闻，像是海水的味道，但他就是不喜欢。相比之下，Harry的味道更能引起他的感觉。

“我是来买车的，你不向我介绍吗？”Diana微笑着将手搭在车背上，双眼一刻不离地盯着Rex，给人的感觉是她要买走的是Rex而不是车。

“事实上，我不是销售员，我是修理工。”Rex想逃了，Diana的信息素越来越强烈，他越来越不喜欢这种味道。

“没关系，除了你我不会买别人的车。”Diana坚持。

“为什么？”Rex不解。

“因为你很像我曾经的男友。”Diana的表情有一秒的悲伤。

“曾经？”

Diana没有再回答，她戴上眼镜催促着Rex快介绍，同时也稍稍收敛了信息素。

没有信息素刺激，Rex感觉好多了，他开始带着她在豪车之间来回。最后，Diana看上了一辆Ferrari跑车。

Rex很高兴又卖出了一辆车，所以当Diana提出要拥抱一下，他也欣赏接受。

抱一下又不会少一块肉。

Rex主动抱住Diana，Diana将头贴近他的脖子，像在闻他的信息素。

“放开他。”

Harry的声音在Rex身后阴沉地传来，Rex想要离开Diana的拥抱，没想到却被她抱得更紧。

Diana一脸挑衅地看着Harry。

怒气顿生。

Harry上前就扯开他们，将Rex拉到身后，深怕别人抢走了一样。

“你干什么？我这在卖车呢！”Rex从Harry身后探出头，对Diana做了个抱歉的口型。

“你是修车的不是卖车的，给我回你的车间去！”Harry转身语气十分不善地吼了一句Rex，Rex的眼泪马上就在眼眶里打转，他盯着Rex身上裁剪合身的西装，双眼像要喷出火，“还有谁给你这套衣服？”

Harry发誓一定要好好教训给Rex这套西装的人，看上去好像小一码的西裤将他的屁股包裹得异常完美！这样的风景除了他别人不该看到！

“这样对你的Omega可不太好哦。”Diana也不在乎刚才Harry的粗鲁，她靠着车像看戏一样看着他们。

“这不关你的事！”Harry瞪着Diana，目光冷峻，“还有，不管你看上了什么车，我都不会卖给你。”

Diana无所谓地耸了耸肩，对着Harry身后的Rex道：“你的Alpha太凶了，如果你不喜欢他了随时可以来找我，我会对你很温柔。”

“滚！”

Harry的信息素冲破控制倾泻而出，Diana只是笑着朝Rex做了个飞吻离开车行。

看着Diana消失不见，Harry才转身对着Rex，他沉着一张脸，大声道：“你是不是引诱她了？你是不是引诱每一个来买车的人，好让他们把你也带走？哼！你别指望任何人带你离开这里！就算是死你也要死在这里！”

气到深处，Harry根本不知道他说出来的话有多伤人。

Rex的眼泪终于控制不住流了下来，他朝Harry大声吼道：“我讨厌你！我恨你！”说完，他就转身跑开。

为什么他好不容易有了一点成就感，Harry就要破坏掉？

他想要成功，他想要被肯定，为什么这么难？

他恨Harry！

他不要再和这个变态控制狂有任何瓜葛！


	8. Chapter 8

Rex发誓，他绝不要再和Harry这个混蛋扯上任何的关系！他就像个暴君，将别人的自尊都践踏在地！

 

Rex一边踢着公路上的小石子，一边愤愤不平地想。他好不容易找到了一点成就感，这远比以前和Beta或者Omega厮混要充实许多，可是这一切在Harry眼中根本不值一提。

 

气愤的眼泪从眼眶中跌落，该死！为什么他要这么难过！Rex揉着眼睛，却不小心将隐形眼镜抹掉了。他咒骂几声，蹲下身在路面上寻找了一圈，但那层薄薄的膜就是找不到。

 

天都要和他作对！

 

Rex使劲踢了一下路边的树木，却只让自己的脚尖更加疼痛。

 

又不知在路上走了多久，Rex也哭够了。如果现在有一面镜子让他照一下，他一定会嫌弃镜中灰头土脸的自己，而丢失隐形眼镜的下场就是看不清眼前的景物。

 

一辆越野车开了过来，Rex沉浸在自己的悲伤中全然没有察觉。等喇叭声骤然响起时，车子已经近在眼前，Rex吓得不知所措忘了躲避，眼见越野车就要撞上他了，一双强有力的手将他拽了回来，下一秒他跌入一个温暖的带着橡苔味道的怀抱。

 

车子擦身而过。

 

Harry见越野车开远了才松开Rex，朝他吼道：“你不要命了！走路都不带眼睛！”

 

心酸、委屈，顷刻而来。

 

好不容易止住的泪水又涌了出来，看不清路又不是他的错，谁让他近视！Rex越想越委屈，最后所有的情绪一并爆发，不甘示弱地朝Harry吼回去，“我他妈乐意被车撞，你管得着吗？”

 

“你再说一次！”Harry半眯着眼，一字一顿地说。

 

Rex从车行跑走之后，他很生气。他不知道为什么看到别人碰小笨蛋会那么生气，那么想撕碎对方。他发誓，一定要好好教训教训Rex，这段时间太放纵才会让他得寸进尺。

 

所以Harry追了出去。他开始的目的的确只想追上Rex将他锁起来惩罚一番，但看到路边那个垂着脑袋脚尖一下一下踢着小石头的可怜兮兮的小笨蛋，他的心又莫名地软了。

 

有那么一瞬间，Harry怀疑自己是不是错怪Rex了，但以Rex以往的“战绩”来看，他绝对有可能是在引诱那个女Alpha，再加上Rex一心只想逃离他的掌控，Harry越发觉得这个可能性极大。

 

Harry下了车，上前准备将Rex拖回车里带回去再次囚禁，好让他知道他永远都别想逃走。

 

对面呼啸而来一辆越野车，Rex全然不知道危险正在迫近，还在自顾自地踢着小石头。越野车的驾驶员也看见了Rex，他按响喇叭，却只让Rex被吓得手足无措。Harry的心在那一瞬间紧张地几乎无法跳动。好在，他反应迅速，用生平最快的速度冲了上去，千钧一发间，他抓住Rex的手臂将他拽了回来。

 

他吼了Rex一句，纵使语气再差都难掩此刻他的心慌。可惜他们都没意识到，Rex更是情绪失控地吼了回去。

 

Harry不再多言，拽着Rex的手臂就往车里拖。

 

“放开我，你这个控制狂！我宁愿被车撞死也不要和你回去！”Rex一边咒骂一边用脚踹着Harry，Harry只是回头怒瞪了他一眼。Rex刚想骂他瞪什么瞪，就闻到了Harry的信息素味道。

 

Harry的信息素就如同他本人一样，强势霸道，Rex只能大口大口呼吸才不至于让自己软在地上。

 

毫不费力地Harry就把Rex拽上了车，一上车他就阴测测地看着Rex，看的Rex心里发毛。

 

“你……你为什么这么看着我？”Harry的眼神就像要把他生吞活剥了。

 

Harry没有说话，而是发动汽车载着Rex离开。

 

一路上Rex都在沉默，一来是因为还在生Harry的气，二来也是为刚才差点酿成的车祸感到后怕。

 

Harry看了一眼副驾驶上的Rex——脑袋低垂，眼眶红红的，却倔强地不肯让眼泪流出来。Rex的这幅模样会让人以为他受了很大的委屈，Harry冷哼一声，委屈？他竟然还觉得委屈？天知道之前看到他差点被车撞，自己魂都要吓没了。

 

回到别墅之后，Rex快速打开车门，从车里下来又“砰”得一声甩上车门，以此来发泄自己的不满。他跑到自己的房间，将门反锁，阻绝了Harry想要进来的可能。

 

Rex气愤地挥手拍掉床头柜上的台灯，他分不清自己生气是因为努力工作被Harry否定还是因为Harry冤枉他和别人有暧昧，或者两种都有。

 

急躁地敲门声响起，Rex想都不用想就知道是Harry，但他现在不想见到他。

 

“走开，我不想见到你！”Rex吸了一下鼻子，强迫自己把眼泪憋回去。

 

“别再耍脾气，出来吃饭！”Harry心里升起一团无名的火，他一到家就吩咐厨房给Rex准备他喜欢吃的料理以此来安慰他差点被车撞的坏心情，谁知道小笨蛋非但不领情还让他走开！

 

Rex捡起被他仍在地上的台灯就朝门板上砸去，“砰”的一声，台灯被砸得支离破碎，Harry一惊，显然没料到Rex会如此大动干戈。

 

“这可是你自找的！”Harry撂下一句转身离去。

 

Rex抱膝坐到了地上，强忍了许久的眼泪再也坚持不住溢出眼眶，顺着脸颊滴落在地毯之上。

 

 

Rex不知道他是怎么睡着的，但他很清楚此刻他是饿醒的。他从地毯上爬起来，走到门边，手刚搭上门把手就缩了回来。他想起之前Harry对他的种种，又记起自己很有“骨气”地叫Harry走开。

 

不行，如果他就这样走出去找吃的，被Harry知道一定会变本加厉地嘲笑他。他不能再让Harry小瞧他。

 

忍着饥饿Rex退回去倒在床上。无论如何，他都不会妥协！

 

 

Harry以为Rex这种纨绔小少爷闹一下小情绪就会翻篇，显然这次他猜错了。当早上佣人告诉他Rex一直都没出来时，Harry觉得很不可思议。想起不久之前把他关在地牢他还知道通过自己的优势换取饼干，现在竟然很有气节地去抗争。很好，他倒是想看看他能坚持到什么时候。

 

Harry吩咐厨房，除非他的允许谁也不准给Rex准备食物，如果被他发现了，后果自然很严重。

 

又是一天过去了，Rex依然把自己锁在屋里。他早已经饿得前胸贴后背，可是他不想就这样服输。开始的时候，Rex还能听见外面有人走动的声音，他不知道会是谁，也许是Harry想过来笑话他，看他死了没。

 

想让他死，才不会那么容易！Rex从床上爬起，一天一夜没吃过任何东西，让他有点头晕，脚下更是发虚。艰难地将自己挪向浴室，他拧开水龙头也不管能不能喝，直接灌了一肚子的水。

 

饥饿的感觉稍微缓解了一点，Rex重新回到卧室睡觉。谁料夜半时分，肚子又开始翻江倒海地疼了，他赶紧冲到浴室。

 

一定是喝了自来水的缘故，Rex委屈巴巴地想，难道他真要这么下去吗？

 

 

Harry并不知道Rex的情况，早些的时候车行有点事情必须让他去一趟。处理完事情后天已经黑了他和Hector留在办公室里，突然想起了Rex和那个女Alpha的事情。沉思片刻，他点开了电脑里的监视录像。

 

Harry从头到尾看了一边，摄像头的位置很好，可以很清楚地看见Rex。正如他猜测的一样，Rex在见到女Alpha进来的时候是一脸的欣喜。但随着俩人距离的拉近，Harry看到Rex神情的变化，他似乎有些抗拒却又因为他是销售员不得不上去接待。过程之中，Rex始终与她保持一线距离，只有在最后交易完成的时候，她拥抱了一下Rex。

 

镜头里Rex的表情是不情愿的，而就在这时，他阴沉的脸出现在镜头之内。Harry关了监视器，随后发生的一切他已经知晓无需再看。

 

Rex没有说谎，也没想引诱谁，他错怪小笨蛋了。

 

Harry马上从座位上起来，拿起钥匙就赶回别墅。全程站在Harry身后的Hector默默陪着看完了录像，当他看到Harry着急离开时，他没有跟出去而是留在Harry办公室若有所思。

 

 

不出所料，Rex依旧锁着门，Harry也不想去拿钥匙，直接踹了几脚将门踹开。房间里漆黑一片，Harry开了灯，一眼就看到倒在床边的Rex。Harry快步走了过去，手一碰到Rex就发现他身体的温度烫得吓人。

 

迷迷糊糊的Rex感应到了Harry的触摸，他无力地挥着手想要挥掉Harry落在他额头上的掌心。

 

“走开……不要你管……”

 

Rex虚弱地声音传来，Harry双眸一沉，即使神志不清Rex还在为先前被冤枉的事耿耿于怀，这让Harry更是自责。但现在最重要的是先送Rex去医院——他发烧了。

 

 

那个美好的梦又出现了。

 

温暖的体积超大的泰迪熊拥抱着他，在他耳边呢喃着温柔的话语。它会为他挡下一切烦恼、忧愁，更重要的是它不会像Harry一样凶他冤枉他……

 

阳光照进屋内，Rex转动几下眼球，慢慢苏醒。消毒水的味道冲进鼻端，他看着陌生的环境有些恍惚。他不是把自己锁在房间里了吗？怎么会在医院？

 

“你终于醒了。”上帝，他终于醒了，如果再不醒，他那个凶巴巴的男友一定会将医院拆了。

 

Rex转头一看，是护士。

 

“你男朋友刚离开。”护士将耳温枪探进Rex的耳朵里说。

 

“我男朋友？”Rex想到护士说的可能是Harry，立马否认，“他才不是我男朋友！”

 

护士笑了几声，“他那么紧张你怎么可能不是你男朋友？”虽然他的男朋友看起来有些凶狠，但对他真是超级关心。护士在心里默默感叹，为什么她就遇不上这样一个看着霸道实则又很关心她的男友？

 

护士刚量完体温Harry就推门而入，护士识趣地将房间留给他们。

 

病房里只剩下他们，Harry将餐盒放在他身边的桌子上。

 

“饿了吗？起来吃点东西。”

 

Rex当然很饿，但一看见Harry他就生气，他将被子一裹转身屁股对着Harry，没好气地拒绝：“不吃！”

 

Harry的粗眉一拧，绕过床站到Rex面前，居高临下看着他说：“几天不吃你还不觉得饿吗？”

 

Harry的内心其实有些自责，送Rex来医院检查的时候才知道他是因为肠胃不适引发的高烧。一定是他一天一夜没吃过食物又喝了自来水的缘故。Harry这才发觉，Rex并不像他想的一样，他也有自己的底线，那就是信任。

 

Harry知道Rex渴望被认可被信任一定是和Hansen有关系。传闻一直说Hansen不喜欢他这个儿子，他现在忽然很有兴趣想知道为什么。

 

来日方长，他总会知道。

 

“饿不饿和你有什么关系？”Rex拽着被子朝另外一面翻去背对着Harry。

 

Harry失去耐心将他翻了回来，按住他的双手让他无法动弹，“你是我的抵债人，要是你饿死了谁给我还债？”

 

“Fuck you！我他妈的才没欠你钱，是Hansen欠你的，你找他去啊！”

 

手不能动Rex就用脚踹他，被踹得忍无可忍地Harry松开手钳制的手，向上捏着他的脸颊，低头狠狠吻住不停飚着脏话的嘴。

 

“唔……唔……”

 

突如其来的强吻让Rex只能发出无意义的音节，但他不想就这样丢盔弃甲拜倒在Harry的亲吻之下。他用力地咬了一下Harry的唇，牙齿刺破嘴唇，鲜红的血流了出来。Harry吃疼地放开Rex，伸手抹了一下嘴唇，指尖上沾染着血迹，Harry笑了一下缓慢地将手指上的鲜血一点点舔干净。Rex无端下腹一紧，该死！他竟然觉得刚才的Harry性感得要命！

 

Harry俯下身重新捏着Rex的下巴，吻再度压下。这一次没有之前的霸道，Harry极有耐心地撬开他的牙齿，舌头滑进他的嘴里慢慢地舔过每一颗牙齿，接着又卷住他的舌头吮吸纠缠……

 

Rex感到一阵颤栗，他很诧异，Harry从未如此温柔的吻过他。

 

缠绵的吻一直持续，Harry情难自控地压下身体，当他感觉下身的欲望越来越强烈的时候，不得不移开双唇。Rex也是意犹未尽，咬着下唇对Harry的突然撤离表示不满。

 

小笨蛋此刻的模样真是要人命——比精良切割的蓝宝石还耀眼的眼睛上氤氲着情欲的雾气，被他亲吻得又红又肿的泛着水光的嘴唇上和他还连接着一缕银丝，因为缺氧急促的呼吸，还有泛着瑰丽颜色的脸颊、脖子……

 

这样的Rex简直是在挑战他的自控能力。

 

Harry的拇指拂过Rex的嘴唇，哑着声音说：“起来吃点东西。”

 

“不想吃。”虽然很饿，Rex还是死要面子地将头撇向一边。

 

Harry贴着他的耳朵低语：“如果你现在不想吃，我们大可以做一些比吃饭有意义的事。”

 

因为这一句话，Rex好不容易褪去的红潮再度回到脸上。Harry见到这迷人的颜色感觉控制力又低了一度，他强迫自己直起身体离开Rex。没有了禁锢，Rex从病床上坐起，Harry将特意吩咐厨师做的食物递给他。

 

虽然不满Harry带给他都是清淡的料理，Rex还是风卷云残一般席卷了所有的食物——谁让他实在是太太太饿了！

 

 

卖车风波就这样过去了。Harry没再提及，Rex虽然还有些小情绪，但很快被Harry一次又一次猝不及防的亲吻驱散得一干二净。出院那天，Harry更是将他压在床上狠狠“蹂躏”，如果不是护士的意外闯入，Rex认为他很有可能会被Harry吃干抹净。

 

Harry用眼神逼退护士之后，突然笑得很变态地和Rex说：“我想看你穿护士服。”

 

Rex朝他扔了两个枕头当做回答。

 

Harry接住枕头，意味深长地笑了，总有一天他会让Rex穿上护士服。


	9. Chapter 9

自从错怪Rex之后，Harry就没强迫他去上班。开始Rex也乐得清闲，躺在家好吃好喝休息了好几天。但没几天他就厌倦了这样的生活，他想去车行，至少在车行与车打交道，日子也不会那么漫长。

 

Rex想去，Harry就随着他。至于是修车还是卖车，也全凭他高兴，他一概不过问。Rex自然想去卖车，可是当他穿上那套Harry特意给他找的西装时，彻底打消了去做销售的念头——他才不要穿那套一点设计感都没有的西装。

 

反正修车也不是很乏味的事，于是Rex又穿上了蓝色的连体工装去修理汽车。

 

在车行倒腾了一上午，刚吃过午饭就送来一辆右边车门被撞坏的Maserati白色轿车。Rex跃跃欲试，主动去要求去修理车。车场的员工都知道Rex和他们的老板关系匪浅，无论他想要做什么都不会有人阻止。

 

见没人反对，Rex拿起工具就开始去修理那辆Maserati。

 

 

Harry最近有点忙，以至于很少来车行。晚上还有一个晚宴要参加，下午这点时间是他仅有的空闲。Harry想到了Rex，他需要一个人陪他出席，Rex是最合适不过的人选。

 

Harry给自己选了一套西装，又给Rex准备了一套合身的黑色的Armani西装。

 

来到车行时，员工告诉Harry，Rex正在里面修车。放下西装，Harry打算去看看，他还没见过小笨蛋修车的样子。

 

还没走到修理间，Harry就听到rex跟着音乐在唱歌。

 

“Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder

And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder

Gotta love me harder

Love me, love me, love me

Harder, harder, harder……”

 

Harry走近倚在门框，饶有兴趣地看着Rex边拆下车门边唱歌。唱到暧昧的歌词时，他更是大幅度地摆动着他那个圆润挺翘的屁股，完全不知道自己给Harry带来了多大的视觉冲击。

 

“I know your motives and you know mine

The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind

If you know about me and choose to stay

Then take this pleasure and take away the pain”

 

Rex还在唱，Harry关上修理室的门悄无声息靠近。

 

“And if in the moment you bite your lip

When I get you moaning you know it's real

Can you feel the pressure between your hips”

 

唱完最后一个词，Harry已经站在Rex的身后。Rex全然不知危险已经来临，弯下腰钻进车里。

 

Harry有些哭笑不得，小笨蛋这动作不正是邀请他去品尝吗？那他也无需客气。Harry将手覆在Rex露在车外的屁股上揉捏了一下。

 

“嗷！”

 

被突袭的Rex发出一声尖叫，迅速转身，头碰到了车顶，他又捂住被撞疼了的额头怒视着Harry。

 

“你想干嘛？”

 

Rex不自觉地往后挪，他就像是无路可退的猎物，Harry是可怕的猎人。

 

“我想干嘛？当然是‘用力爱你’了，”Harry弯下腰跟着钻进车里：“我说过，如果你再对着我扭屁股，我一定会干你，不论何时何地。”

 

“What？？”Rex连忙将手抵在Harry压下的胸膛上，“等等，这里是修理间！会有人来！”

 

“那又怎样？”Harry抓住Rex的手腕，单手固定在头顶，“你不觉得这样很刺激吗？”说话间，Harry另一只手已经拉下Rex工装服上的拉链。

 

“去你的刺激，我不要！快放开我！”

 

Rex胡乱扭动身体想要躲过Harry继续扒他衣服的动作。点缀在白皙胸膛上的红点随着他的扭动若隐若现映入Harry的眼睛。

 

Harry挑眉笑了一下，Rex越是挣扎就会越加激发他占有的欲望。他松开钳制着Rex的手，下滑至他的胸膛，找到胸前的凸起用力拉扯了一下。Rex挺了一下上身，嘴里毫不留情地蹦出各种脏话。Harry也不管他，任由他骂着，他骂得越凶胸前捻按拉扯的力道就越大。

 

刺痛夹杂着瘙痒，Rex忍不住哼哼唧唧起来。

 

“嘴上说着不要身体很诚实嘛。”Harry调笑着说，暂时放过rex的乳尖，动手去剥拉链已经开到小腹的连体工装。

 

Rex骂骂咧咧地踢着Harry：“谁他妈喜欢了！你……啊！”

 

Harry突然又捏住rex已经被玩得鲜红的乳尖：“不给点惩罚你是学不会嘴巴干净点。”Harry抽出Rex工装上的抽绳，狞笑一声将他双手交叠绑了起来。

 

Rex拼命挣扎，奈何他的力气没有Harry的大，怎么都挣脱不了。Harry露出变态的笑，动手把Rex的工装完全扒掉。

 

灰色的内裤露了出来，Harry将手覆在隆起的部位上下摩擦，Rex倒抽一口气，Harry加快速度，Rex的呻吟跟着越来越大。被磨蹭的分身很快抬头，吐露出的透明液体濡湿了内裤，留下深色的印记。

 

Harry掐了一下Rex的大腿肉，恶劣地说：“叫得这么大声，是想他们都被你吸引过来吗？”

 

“啊啊！！”

 

Rex吃疼尖叫了几声，不满地瞪着Harry，“要做就做，不做就滚！”

 

“你不是一直很抗拒和我做吗？”Harry边说着边脱去自己的衣服。

 

Rex盯着他胸膛上神似蝙蝠侠标志的胸毛吞了一下口水，勃起的分身在内裤里不安抽动。该死，为什么会觉得Harry的胸毛很性感？！一定是被梦里毛绒绒的泰迪熊影响到才会对他的胸毛产生性冲动。但他不会承认被Harry吸引，“是你强迫我！快放开我！混蛋！！”Rex费力坐起，该死的Harry挑起了他的欲望却又嘲笑他。

 

Harry一把推倒Rex，压在他的身上：“我就是喜欢你这样被我控制，任我为所欲为。”

 

“你——”Rex很想反驳回去，但Harry棕色眼睛里燃烧的欲火让他忘了自己要说什么，最后他只是从牙缝里挤出两个字，“变态！”

 

“你就喜欢我变态。”Harry不再多说废话，急切的吻落在唇上。

 

粉色的双唇被吮吸得红肿之后，Harry才逐渐下移，吻过脖子、锁骨来到已经挺立的乳首。他伸出舌尖，绕着乳尖舔弄，舌头滑过的地方暴露在微凉的空气里，Rex的寒毛都立起来了。Harry感觉到了Rex身体细小的变化，几圈之后突然咬住了乳头。Rex“嘶”了一声，被绑住的双手来到身前推了一下Harry，抗议着他粗暴的啃咬。

 

Harry没有就此停下，而是变本加厉的咬着Rex越来越硬越来越红的乳尖。当然他不会冷落另一边，两根手指在另一侧不停地拉扯、揉捏、按压……

 

Rex紧咬着嘴唇，不敢发出羞耻的声音，尽管此刻敏感的乳头被Harry用各种方法刺激，带来无与伦比的快感。

 

感觉到口中的小颗粒已经足够红肿坚硬，Harry才转攻另一边。很快，Rex就压抑不住快感，细碎的呻吟从口中溢出。细弱蚊声的哼吟让Harry并不满足，他离开Rex布满红印的胸膛，钻出跑车。

 

突然的空虚朝Rex袭来，他想坐起，无奈双手被缚，全身被Harry撩拨得又没有一点力气。

 

Harry只是嫌车里的空间太小，难以施展。他抓住Rex从座位上拖出来一点，Rex分开腿，双脚蹬着门框和前排副驾驶的靠背，不让Harry将他拖出车。

 

这个举动更加激起了Harry内心的兽性，一把扯烂Rex被前液和后穴流出的爱液打湿的内裤。他扣住Rex的腰往下一拽，Rex半个屁股露在了车外。Harry邪笑着将Rex的双腿打开分别挂到后排和副驾驶的靠背上。Rex还不及将咒骂的话说出口，Harry就跪在地上，低头含住他的粉嫩笔直的性器。

 

“唔……”

 

湿热的口腔包裹着阴茎让Rex扬起脖子发出舒服的音节。Harry沿着柱身上的青筋来回舔弄，快感让Rex的阴茎开始分泌出更多的前液，Harry舔到顶端，舌尖堵住铃口，不让透明的液体流出。即将释放的快感突然被阻断，Rex难耐地扭动着身体。

 

Harry吸了一口阴茎的顶部，发出一声清脆的“啵”声，Rex颤抖着，马眼吐露出更多的液体，滴在小腹上留下蜿蜒的痕迹。Harry知道还不够，他要Rex完全的被他掌控。双唇下移，Harry含住了Rex的一个小球。

 

“啊……啊……”

 

Rex的呻吟瞬间拔高，阴囊在温暖的口腔中被吮吸这差点让他射了出来。

 

香甜的信息素飘散，这仿佛一剂催情药，让Harry更加卖力地舔弄着他的阴茎、囊袋。

 

后穴因为一波一波的快感流出更多粘稠的液体，Harry将中指捅了进去，寻找那个会让rex疯狂的点，嘴巴没有因此松懈，深深含住Rex硬得快要爆炸的阴茎。

 

“啊……唔……啊……”前后夹击的刺激让Rex弓起身体，Harry见势又加进两根手指。三根手指并排在温热潮湿的通道里搅动。

 

“不要……太过了……啊……”Rex眼里蓄起生理泪水，这太他妈过了，如果Harry再不放过他，他就会缴械投降。可惜Harry并没有打算停下，他继续给Rex做着深喉，同时手指在肠道里找到一点凸起重重按了下去。

 

强烈的快感从尾椎扶摇直上直冲脑顶，Rex尖叫了一声，射在了Harry口中。Harry将他的精液全数咽下。

 

rex气息不稳地软在车座上，小小的车厢里全是他和Harry信息素以及情欲的味道。Harry抽出在肠道里磨蹭的手指，一张一合的穴口好像在邀请着他去品尝。Harry接受了邀请，埋下头舌尖探进开口的小洞。

 

刚释放过的身体此时异常敏感，Rex还来不及平复又迎来异样的快感。Harry的舌头在舔弄着穴口的每一个皱褶后又钻进入口不停戳刺，拇指更是在会阴处不停摸索。Rex再也抑制不住高声呻吟，双腿打着颤从靠背上滑下来。Harry抓住他的脚踝放在自己肩上，继续用舌尖操弄着后穴。

 

“唔……好舒服……啊……”Rex被缚着的双手不自觉放在Harry的头顶，他想将Harry推开，可是那种酥麻瘙痒实在太诱人，他又忍不住将Harry的头按得更深。

 

Harry抬头瞄了一眼Rex，小野猫现在全身因为情欲镀上了一层迷人的玫瑰色，蓝色的眼睛更是因为快感止不住流泪，他感觉他的阴茎被这幅画面刺激得更硬。

 

不再多做前戏，Harry将rex拖出来抱起让他背靠着车身。

 

Rex的两条腿还挂在Harry的肩膀上，他害怕自己会滑下来被绑住的双手赶紧圈住Harry的脖子，不高兴地噘嘴抱怨：“你就不能找个正常一点的地方吗？”

 

“我就喜欢在这里干你！”Harry压下身恶狠狠地说，肿胀成紫红的阴茎挺进rex潮湿的后穴。

 

“啊……啊……啊……”

 

Rex疯狂地叫着，一半是因为双腿被折起压在胸前的疼痛，一半是因为空虚的后穴得到了满足。

 

Harry开始深深浅浅的戳刺，每一次都刷过甬道里的凸起。rex从来没有这么爽过，以往他都是去主导别人，从不知后穴被刺激会让他这么欲仙欲死。身体被一下一下的顶弄，吊在天花板上的灯好像都在摇晃。泪水迷蒙了双眼，头顶的灯在泪光中折射出五彩斑斓的颜色。rex无所顾忌的呻吟声跟着房间里的音乐一起回荡……

 

“你叫得太大声了，是真想把他们都引来看现场直播吗？”Harry狠狠顶弄了一下嘲笑道。

 

“唔……你喜欢被人……看吗？”Rex想要迎合Harry的抽送，无奈他现在的姿势只能紧紧依附着Harry才不会让自己掉下来，“那就让……他们进来……啊！”

 

Harry惩罚似地碾过前列腺，咬牙切齿道：“你敢！”

 

 

Rex放浪的笑着，他当然不可能让别人进来观看，Harry不觉得羞耻他还觉得无地自容呢。他无非就是想看Harry被他气得炸毛的样子。

 

“没想到你会笑得这么淫荡。”Harry勾起嘴角露出笑容，不得不说这样的Rex更能挑逗他的心，让他更加想蹂躏他、碾碎他，让他在他身下哭喊、求饶……

 

一想到这些，Harry抽插的频率和力道都加重了。前列腺被碾压的酸胀疼痛和身体各处被点燃的酥麻让Rex高声哭喊，而害怕会掉下来的紧张让他不自觉地收缩肠道绞紧了Harry如铁般坚硬的阴茎。

 

泛滥地液体从交合处流出滴在地上也打湿了Harry的耻毛。Harry低头看了一眼，取笑道：“你的水真多！”

 

不知道是不是因为Harry的话，rex的脸更红了：“你……唔……才多……不够……”他用力抱着Harry的脖子，十指因为即将来临的高潮陷进肉里，“不够……再用力……啊……要更深……”

 

“还真是不知足。”Harry一阵快速抽送之后，抱起Rex放在了车前盖上。Harry站在车前，扶住Rex的膝盖将他的双腿摆成“M”型——他喜欢这个姿势，可以清楚地看见自己的老二是怎么在rex的体内进进出出。

 

rex因为释放不了发出不满的咕囔声，Harry也是很难捱，Rex紧致的甬道简直让他想马上操烂它。

 

“给我……求你……我要更多……”在Harry的操弄下，Rex早就丢弃了尊严，他忘了之前还羞于发出声音，现在却已经哭着求Harry。

 

Rex的哭求让Harry很受用，不再多做停顿，他按住Rex的膝盖开始律动。Rex挺起腰迎合着Harry让他进入得更深，阴茎的顶部碰到了一个隐秘的入口，rex激颤一下，意识到那是自己的生殖腔。他害怕被成结，挣扎着身体想逃，放在头顶的双手无意中碰到放在挡风玻璃处的一小壶机油。瓶子被碰倒，机油流了出来粘上了Rex的手指。

 

Harry不会让rex轻易逃走，他抓住rex的侧腰将他拉了回来。因为惯性，阴茎顶到了更深的位置，隐秘的入口被撞得甚至都已经裂开一道小小的细缝。恐惧地感觉紧紧包裹着rex，他哇哇大哭，求着Harry：“不要进去！求求你，不要进那里！”

 

rex的抗拒让Harry沉下脸，他很想不顾rex的反对直接操进去，标记成结，但rex一声声的哭求竟然让他动了恻隐之心。

 

“不许哭，在哭就操进去标记你！”Harry凶巴巴地恐吓着。rex委屈地闭上嘴，时不时地还抽噎几声。

 

一小段的插曲让rex的分身有些疲软，Harry惩罚似的又快又痕地抽插着。rex的性器很快又高高翘起贴着小腹滴答着前液，泥泞不堪的后穴在抽送时更是发出羞人的“噗哧”声。

 

甜腻的Omega香味和强势的Alpha信息素在房间里飘散纠缠。

 

愉悦的呻吟声再度响起，Rex很快又接近高潮，他根本不知道手上沾了什么，不安分的手摸上了Harry的胸，机油沾上了胸毛。他现在被频发的快感推到临界点边缘，流出的生理眼泪模糊了双眼让他根本分不清眼前的景色。他现在完全被性爱带来的欢愉包围，一直没解开的手胡乱地摸着Harry，让他身上粘上更多的机油。

 

Harry从Rex越来越紧绷的身体上也看出他快要到顶点了，他松开按住Rex膝盖的双手，按住他的身体开始最后的冲刺。

 

“啊……啊！啊！！”

 

几声拔高的呻吟过后，一道白光闪过，Rex抽搐着射了出来，白色的浓稠喷到小腹上，还有一些飞溅到了脸上，粘在长长的睫毛上。

 

一阵激烈又快速的挺动之后，Harry也射了出来。一股一股精液喷射在Rex的体内，敏感的肠道因为精液的浇灌又迎来一波高潮。

 

释放过后，Harry倒在了Rex身上，高潮的余韵让Rex不停喘息，一声声暧昧的呼吸传进Harry的耳朵。Harry觉得放在rex身体里的阴茎又硬了，如果不是时间来不及了，很想再一次将Rex操得像一滩水软在他的身下。

 

休息片刻之后Harry滑出Rex的身体，Rex还躺在车盖上大口大口地调整着呼吸。后穴一张一合吐出Harry的精液，加上他因为高潮变得通红的慵懒身体，有着说不出的淫靡。Harry强忍着欲望将工装扔给Rex，“穿上。”

 

Rex却是一根手指头都不想动：“不想穿。”

 

“你想就这样走出去让所有人都看见吗？”Harry拿起丢在地上的工装胡乱擦了一下身上被rex涂满的机油，半眯着眼脸上露出不悦的神情。

 

“好呀，让他们看看你是怎么强奸我的。”rex费力坐起，扬了扬手，示意Harry给他解开。

 

“你颠倒是非的本事倒是一点没便，”Harry替他解开抽绳，又找了一条毯子扔在他身上：“别以为我不敢让你就这样光着身体走出去。”

 

rex揉着被勒得发红的手腕，耍着性子说：“哼，你这么变态当然会这么做了，”rex将手举到正在穿衣服的Harry面前，“这就是你强奸我的证据。”

 

Harry快速套晚衣服将Rex一裹：“没时间陪你耗，现在赶紧洗澡，洗完了带你去参加晚宴。”

 

“晚宴？”rex双眸一亮，但还是装作满不在乎，“我不要和你去。”

 

“由不得你，让你去就去。”Harry不由分说就要把他抱起，Rex赶紧阻止，“喂喂，等等！你不会真的就这样抱我出去吧？”

 

Harry“嘿嘿”地笑了两声：“怎么？怕了？刚刚不是说要光着身体走出去让人看看我是怎么强奸你的吗？”Harry隔着毯子捏了一下他的屁股，“更何况你叫得那么大声，谁都知道是被操爽了。”

 

“滚！我才没有被你操爽！我他妈一点快感都没有！”Rex揪着Harry满是机油的毛发口是心非道。

 

“都哭着求我更用力更深还敢说没快感？我真应该抽时间让你知道什么是被操的下不了床。”Harry低头看了一眼自己的胸膛，“等会洗澡要把涂在我身上的机油洗干净，不然你很快就会得到你的惩罚。”

 

Rex报复地使劲扯了一下他的毛发。

 

Harry踢开修理间的大门，Rex看到员工向他投来意味深长的目光，纵使他脸皮再厚也觉得此刻很难为情。他像鸵鸟一样将头埋进Harry的胸膛。

 

妈的，太丢人了。


	10. Chapter 10

燥热。

仿佛有人在他身上点了一把火，热源不停游走，最后汇集到下腹。

Rex猛然睁开双眼，大口大口地喘着气。

完蛋了！

他要发情了！

自从被抓住以后，该死的Harry就断了他的抑制剂。以往得益于抑制剂的作用，他的发情不会来得这么快。但现在，发情就像逃出牢笼的野兽，迅猛且充满危险。

Rex从床上爬起，全身的骨头被欲火烧得发软，踩在毛毯上的脚虚浮无力，差点要跪在地上。

一股熟悉的液体从后穴流出，打湿了内裤。Rex挣扎着爬下床，夹紧屁股想去开门。

手刚刚拧开门把手，Rex就想起Harry去洛杉矶了，好像要去找他的表兄谈生意。

该死！该死！！

为什么要在这个时候发情？

混蛋Harry为什么又偏偏在他发情的时候去洛杉矶？

Rex软在门边，将他能想到的骂人词汇全都骂了一边。后穴不断涌出的春水很快让内裤变得泥泞。热潮让他越来越无力，汹涌澎湃的情欲快要将他吞噬。他费力地拖着敏感的身躯回到床边，倒在床上。

这次的发情来得太突然，Rex没有任何准备。和Harry在一起后，以前那些偷偷藏的按摩棒、跳蛋之类的东西早就被丢了——自从上次在车行被Harry吃干抹净之后，他就像食髓知味一样迷恋上和Harry的翻云覆雨。

在床上Harry从不会温柔地对待他，但他就是爱Harry这种暴力。尤其当Harry在他身体里横冲直撞的时候，那些疼痛过后的强烈的高潮总让他难以忘怀。

越想，越是难捱。

Rex不再忍耐脱下自己的裤子，两根手指捅进湿润的后庭。饥渴的内壁紧紧咬着手指，Rex幻想着这是Harry的手指。

Harry会找到他的敏感点毫不留情地按下去，然后不停磨蹭旋转……凭着记忆，Rex找到了幽径里的凸点，他按了下去，身体像过电一般弹了一下，快感闪过大脑。Rex挺起身，再放进一根手指不停地按压、抽插……

呻吟的声音越来越响，笔直挺立的分身吐露着透明的前液，Rex握住了充血涨大的性器快速撸动。几下之后，Rex就感觉快到了，他呜咽着，叫喊着Harry的名字释放了。

精液一部分喷射到了脸上，Rex的泪水流得更凶。

一次释放并没有缓解情热，相反更加激起了心里的空虚。Rex迫切需要一个又粗又硬的东西去填满。

Harry……

满脸的泪水以及后庭涌出来的汁水让Rex深刻意识到，他需要Harry。他顾不上羞耻抓过床头的手机，找到Harry的名字，拨了出去。

 

凌晨一点。

Harry刚刚应酬完一个饭局回到酒店休息。

眼睛闭上还没十分钟，手机铃声突兀地在安静的房间里响起。他心烦气躁地瞪着手机，不知道是哪个不长眼的在这个时候给他打电话。铃声不停催促着Harry快去接，他气急败坏地拿过来，却发现是Rex。

Harry立刻坐起来，Rex从来没有主动给他打过电话，更别提是在深夜时分。

难道他出了什么危险？

Harry马上接了起来，还没说话，Rex抽泣的声音就传来。

Harry的心一揪，急忙问道：“怎么了？出什么事了？”他翻身下床，开始穿衣服。

“Harry……我好难受……”Rex的哭声传来，Harry有一瞬间慌了。

“到底怎么了？”Harry着急地问，Rex越哭他越觉得事情蹊跷，“生病了吗？”

“不是……床上都是水……还在流……痒……”Rex语无伦次地说着，Harry沉思片刻，反应过来，Rex这症状……

“你是不是发情了？”

“Harry……唔……”

Rex没有回答，而是传来一声呻吟，Harry在听到这声呻吟之后，下腹倏然绷紧。更多诱人的喘息通过电波传来，一声一声越加放浪。即使看不见，Harry也一清二楚地知道Rex在做什么。

小笨蛋，发情可真会挑时候。

 

Rex不知道他是怎么睡着，他只记得他给Harry打了电话，然后听着Harry的声音自我纾解了一次。发泄过两次的身体，情热暂时褪去。然而Rex知道，更凶猛的情热还在后面，他必须出去吃点食物，更需要去买点抑制剂或者按摩棒。

乏力的身体像在和Rex抗争，他一个手指头都不想动。就在犹豫要不要打电话让人将他需要的东西送来时，门突然开了，Omega发情期本能的防备让Rex惊恐的瞪着门口，一只脚踏进屋内，Rex的恐惧到达了顶点。

 

随后他看到了来人。

“Harry？”Rex紧绷的心松懈下来。

Rex怀疑是自己眼花了或者被发情折磨得出现了幻觉，Harry不是在洛杉矶吗？

 

Harry一推开门，Rex浓郁的信息素就扑面而来。Harry立刻硬了，他冲到Rex身边，小笨蛋却是迷迷糊糊地叫了一声他的名字，仿佛不相信他会突然出现。

Harry二话不说，压着Rex就是一记深吻。

好不容易褪去的热潮又被Harry强势的信息素勾引出来，后穴里又开始有黏滑的液体流出，Rex赶紧推开Harry，疑惑地问：“你不是在洛杉矶吗？怎么回来了？”

Harry快速脱去自己的衣服，欺身上来，悬在Rex上方低沉着声音“嘿嘿”笑了两声，浑身透露出危险的气息，说：“为了赶回来吃你。”

Harry撕扯掉Rex可怜的睡衣，那条湿哒哒的内裤他都没来得及脱下，Rex已经迫不及待将修长紧实的大腿缠上他的腰间。Harry棕色的双眸闪动，拨开内裤，坚硬的阴茎一插到底。

Rex弓起身体，后背呈现一道美丽的弧线，心满意足的呻吟从嘴里溢出。Harry嫌内裤太碍事，一把撕碎，Rex却不耐烦的扭动身体，催促着Harry快动起来。小笨蛋的乱动让Harry差点控制不住缴械投降，Harry惩罚似地在他富有弹性的臀肉上重重的落下两个巴掌。

疼痛让Rex绞紧了Harry的柱身，Harry越加兴奋地揉捏着臀瓣，滚烫的阴茎一下一下顶到更深处，Rex啜泣呻吟的声音伴随在身体撞击的“啪啪”声，在早晨寂静的房间里格外响亮。

Harry喜欢听Rex在床上时发出的哭喊声，那是最有效的催情剂，让他总想将阴茎顶到更深，然后在Rex的身体里灌满他的种子。

 

毫不怜惜地抽插过后，坚硬的阴茎顶到Rex体内另一个隐秘的入口，他激颤了一下，找回最后一丝理智，推开埋在脖子里不断舔咬的Harry。

“不要标记我……不要进来……”

Harry瞬间沉下了脸，狠狠顶弄了一下，在入口裂开细缝之前，迫使自己离开那个有着致命吸引力的秘境。

速度极快力道极重的抽送之后，Harry将浓稠的精液喷洒在潮湿的甬道里。

Rex终于迎来了发情以来第一次真正意义上的高潮。

 

Rex的发情持续了三天，在最后一波情热过去之后，他感觉全身酸疼，骨头都要散架了。Harry的体力太好了，他最后都已经陷入昏迷，Harry却还精神奕奕地使劲操他。不过，在他清醒的时候也享受到了很多次美妙的性爱，Harry总是变着花样变着姿势让他一次一次攀上高峰。

完事之后，Harry吻着Rex，警告他下次不许在他不在身边的时候发情，Rex委屈地骂Harry是个控制狂，发情又不是他能控制的。对于Rex的骂骂咧咧，Harry的回答是将在按在床上又一次的大干特干。

Rex一边哭着骂Harry是变态的控制狂，一边享受着Harry凶狠的操弄。

天啊！他太爱在床上这样强势的Harry！他感受到了前所未有的欢愉，如此下去，他会越来越离不开Harry。

 

Rex好了之后，Harry没有多做停留，他赶回了洛杉矶继续之前被中断的谈判。临走之前，他吩咐厨房，不论Rex想吃什么都给他做。除此之外，他还嘱咐下属， 如果Rex想出去玩就随他，看好他别让他跑了就行。

Rex老老实实在家带了两天，好吃好喝供着。休息得差不多了，他就觉得闷，一心只想跑出去玩。

知道Harry默许了他可以出去玩之后，Rex乐得连续蹦了好几下。

既然Harry都允许了，也就没什么好顾虑。Rex隐隐约约知道Harry对他比过去有些不一样了。虽然有时候Harry还是很凶，可是也会温柔对他。

是的，温柔的Harry，估计也没人见过。

Rex想到他是唯一的，心里就很高兴。得意的尾巴高高翘着，就差向全世界宣布让所有知道。

 

被关了这么久，Rex早就想开party了，Harry又不在这里简直就是天赐良机。

天啊！谁会相信他——Rex Hansen这个party动物会这么久没开过也没参加过party！

 

Rex看了几个地方，最终选择了市中心一家酒店的顶楼，这里有游泳池，很适合开泳装Party。

 

Harry临走之前给Rex一张信用卡，原本是想这几天他不在身边时Rex也能像之前一样过得舒服。Rex偷偷去查过信用卡的额度，开一次Party绰绰有余了。

 

次日晚上。

 

夜幕刚刚降临，就有不少穿着性感比基尼的美女前来。她们有Beta也有Omega，各种香味缠绕，Rex深吸一口，他太怀念这些了。美酒、美食还有性感的美女。

 

音乐在露台响起，Rex紧贴着一个美女Beta热舞。他们跟随着音乐扭出暧昧的姿势。美女将手放在他的屁股上来回抚摸，Rex淡淡一笑，同样揉捏着美女的屁股。脑子里Harry的身影一闪而过，Rex惊讶自己会在这个美妙的时刻想起这个控制狂。但他不想被脑中的Harry破坏气氛，今夜应该更加放纵，于是他用更加热辣的舞姿去驱散Harry强势的脸。

 

毫无疑问，Rex天生就是为Party而生，他是全场的焦点，堪比电影明星的脸吸引了更多的美女向他靠拢。

 

他爱极了这种被簇拥的感觉。

 

狂欢过后，Rex拿了瓶红酒跨坐在躺椅上，身边美女环绕，他顺手搂过一个，微仰着下巴，满脸得意地望着他那群朋友。

 

在Hansen破产之后的那段时间，曾经信赖的朋友一个一个远离他，仿佛他是瘟疫一般，唯恐避之不及。Rex想起了Harry，虽然Harry抓了他，却从未真正伤害过他，尽管时不时就喜欢恐吓他，但在物质方面给他的一切都是最好的。Rex感受到了在别人那里从未感受过的被珍视的感觉，尽管Harry从来没表露过，他还是敏感地感受到了。而今天开这个Party的主要目的就是想让那些抛弃他的“朋友”看看，即使Hansen破产了，他依然可以是那个潇洒的公子哥。

 

一个Omega性感美女坐到Rex的大腿上，Rex倾身在她的脸颊上偷得一个香吻，手不安分地在Omega的腰上摩挲。

 

他很久都没有和Beta或者Omega共度良宵了，也许今晚他可以和她一起度过。

 

美女也是久经沙场，Rex的眼神告诉她，今晚他们将有一个很美好的夜晚。她拿过Rex手中的红酒，喝了一口，贴上Rex的唇，与他分享着佳酿。

 

不同于Harry的强势，Omega是柔软的，带着魅惑的香气。女人的身体有着迷人的弧度，Rex的双手在对方身上游走。他慢慢向前倾，将美女压倒到躺椅上。

 

一旁看戏的他的朋友吹着口哨，Rex没有理会，将吻下移来到女人的胸部。

 

以往胸大的美女总会让他兴奋，但今天总感觉少了什么。难道是因为他被Harry操了太多次，就此转性爱上了Alpha？

 

像在证明知己没有出问题，Rex急忙将头埋在美女丰满的胸部，他一定是被Harry灌了迷魂汤才会觉得Alpha比Omega要好。

 

远处一架直升机盘旋而来，带出的气流让露台上狂欢的人纷纷侧目观看。只有Rex瞥了一眼，这样的酒店有直升机起降很正常，有什么好奇怪的？

 

直升机慢慢降落在酒店的停机坪上，Party狂欢的人群瞬间安静了下来。

 

朋友推了推一直自顾和美女嬉闹的Rex，奇怪地问：“Rex，你还邀请了别人吗？”

 

“没有，”Rex坐起打量了一下直升机，“你管他是谁，我们玩我们的，来吧，继续跳舞，继续喝酒！”他让DJ换了一首律感极强的音乐。机会难得，他才不要因为别人就终止这场狂欢。

 

旋转的螺旋桨还未停止，直升机的舱门就被打开，一位身穿黑色风衣的煞气十足的Alpha从直升机上下来向Rex靠近。Rex不知道危险正在迫近，还搂着美人亲个不停。

 

距离越近，Alpha那股强势的橡苔味的信息素就越强烈，Beta们倒还好，只是被他阴沉的脸吓到，少数的Omega脸色突变，纷纷远离。

 

没走多远Alpha就已经到了躺椅边，一言不发地看着正亲得兴奋的Rex。

 

在这之前，Rex忽然觉得直升机上的人会是Harry。可是怎么可能？Harry此刻估计正抱着洛杉矶某个电影明星或者模特在亲热呢。

 

一想到这种可能，Rex就觉得心头酸酸的，他泄愤一般狠狠吻住美女。

 

去他的Harry，他今天是来开心的，他要找一个，不，最少两个美女共度美好的夜晚！

 

橡苔的味道飘进鼻端，Rex瞬间反应过来那是Harry的信息素。浓郁得让Rex马上意识到不是幻觉，是真实的Harry！他立马离开美女的唇，转头看到黑着一张脸的Harry，恐惧顷刻间占领大脑。

 

Harry不是说他还有好几天才回来吗？怎么又像鬼魅般突然出现？

 

Harry凶神恶煞的脸和不断释放的信息素一一逼退Party上的人，肆意狂欢的人连忙逃散。这个Alpha的眼神太吓人，仿佛恐怖的野兽要吃人。大家都出出来玩的，谁也不想惹上麻烦。

 

一看到来参加派对的人都逃了，Rex不顾被Harry影响得无力的身体，着急地喊着：“你们不要走啊！Party还没结束！”他拉住身边那个有意想和他共度一晚的Omega，Omega却是甩开他的手，心有余悸地说：“比起Party，我更想保住性命。”而且她绝对绝对不会再参加他的Party，他的Alpha太吓人了，信息素更是恐怖，她差一点都不能走路了。

 

“别走……”Rex做着最好的挽留，但Party上的人很快就要散尽，Rex将求助的眼神投向他的朋友们，“别让我一个人留在这里。”如果留他一人在这里，生气的Harry指不定会怎么折磨他。

 

朋友摇头拒绝，拿着衣服快速逃离现场。

 

热闹的楼顶只剩下他们两个。Harry居高临下看着Rex，怒极反笑。强势的橡苔味冲进Rex的鼻子。Rex面色潮红，倒在躺椅上，大口大口的呼吸才能缓解从下腹蹿升的燥热。

 

Harry满意地看着毫无反抗之力的Rex，他不过才离开两天，小野猫就原形毕露。

 

当他的安排的属下告诉他，Rex要开Party，他有些震惊。原本以为Rex起码会再忍耐一段时间才开始放肆，没想到Rex比他想象的更没有耐心。幸好他和这家酒店的老总认识，他亲自打了电话，让对方推掉预约将场地留给Rex，违约金他会赔偿，他要让他的小野猫高高兴兴地开一次Party。

 

因为这次过后，Rex会再也不想开Party。

 

他的心思无法再留在洛杉矶，和合作商加快了谈判进程，立刻坐上直升机回来。

 

直升机飞到Rex开派对的酒店的上空，透过直升机的窗户，他看到Rex正抱着一个女人不停地亲吻。他感到有些奇怪的情绪在啃咬着他的心，暴躁的感觉在体内乱窜，他双拳紧握，指节泛白，指甲扎进肉里。他想立马上去分开他们，他想撕碎他们，他想狠狠教训Rex，让他再也不敢随便勾搭。

 

一降落，他就按捺不住狂暴的心走出直升机。他看到顶楼清一色衣着清凉的女人，信息素完全不受控制冲了出来。Rex还不知好歹抱着女人，那双在他身上抚摸过的手此时正揉着女人的屁股。Harry有一种冲动想要将他的手打断，让他再也不敢碰其他的人。

 

Harry半眯着眼睛，释放出更多的信息素，成功地让Rex意识到他的存在也吓走那些本就不该存在的无聊人群。

 

Rex眼中的恐惧让Harry暴躁的心稍微缓解了一点。

 

人群散尽，俯视着躺在躺椅上大口喘息的Rex，Harry裂开嘴，狞笑着说：“花我的钱去开Party是不是很爽？”

 

“我……”Rex刚想反驳，立马想起酒店经理之前别有深意的眼神，原来Harry早就知道了。Rex往后挪了一下，战战兢兢问道：“你想怎样？”

 

Harry慢慢弯下身，嘴角的笑在Rex眼里全是危险的信号。

 

Harry拉下Rex深蓝色连体睡衣上的拉链，拧了一下他最爱的因为情欲呈现粉色身体上的鲜红凸点。

 

“现在，我想收点利息。”


	11. Chapter 11

酒店顶楼露台。

绚丽的灯光闪烁。

美酒美食存在每个角落，挑逗性十足的音乐飘荡。

狂欢的人群早就被Harry吓跑，只有rex没能逃脱。

rex被Harry的信息素牵制着，浑身发热发软，可恶的Harry还扒了他的衣服，让他光溜溜地躺在露天的顶楼。微凉的夜风像轻柔的羽毛拂过，不知道是冷还是因为Omega的生理本能在Alpha信息素的作用下蠢蠢欲动的情热，rex轻颤着。Harry目不转睛地看着rex身体上的每一个变化，rex越是无助越是可怜，就越能激发他想要去蹂躏的欲望。

Harry岔开腿站在rex面前，弯腰想要好好“教训”一下rex。rex很清楚Harry将要做什么，他抬腿阻止Harry的俯身。他原本想顶住Harry的胸膛，却因身体的无力脚掌落在了Harry的胯部。

Harry低头望着rex顶在自己老二上的脚，莫以名状的兴奋涌现。rex也是大吃一惊，隔着西裤他都能感觉到Harry这根粗大的物体在不安分地抽动，他吓得赶紧缩回脚。Harry却不让，一把抓住他的脚踝按在下体，勾唇一笑，命令道：“给我弄硬了。”

“不要！”rex拒绝，他虽然喜欢和Harry的欢爱，但他一点都不想在这种露天的场合上演现场直播。

“由不得你！”Harry恶狠狠地说，“这只是一点小小的利息，如果你不按我要求的去做，我有的是方式让你一次性偿还所有债务。”

rex憋着嘴，泫然欲泣。他没得选择，谁让他现在落在Harry的手里，不管Harry要对他做什么，他只能接受没有拒绝的权利。

一脸委屈的rex将脚掌在Harry的下身慢慢摩擦，他不知道要怎么做才能让Harry硬起来。也许他可以释放点信息素，Harry对他的信息素很着迷，每次做爱总喜欢埋在他的脖子闻个不停。想到这个方法或许可行，rex偷偷地释放出香甜的味道。

第一次主动释放信息素去引诱人，难免有些控制不住，浓郁的橙花和葡萄柚的香味弥漫。Harry闻到了这股香甜的气味，双眸在夜色中变得更暗，一眨不眨地盯着rex。做贼心虚的rex只能更加卖力摩擦着Harry的阴茎。他偷瞄了一眼，Harry脸上的线条没有之前的紧绷呈现出一种很愉悦很享受的表情，脚掌之下，疲软的阴茎也有了变化，正蓄势待发想要冲破牢笼跳到rex的面前。

rex用脚趾夹住西裤的拉链往下拉，灰色的内裤若有若现，脚趾探进裤子里，隔着内裤继续给Harry制造更多的快感。

“Fuck！你是不是给别人也做过才这么熟练？”一想到有这种可能性，暴力的因子就在体力乱窜，Harry咬紧牙关才没有让自己立马扑倒rex。

“没有……”rex原本想说其他人才不会这么变态用脚掌让自己勃起，但他不敢，这些话他只敢腹诽。

Harry没有再说什么，飞快地解开皮带，西裤滑落至膝盖。没有了裤子的阻碍，rex的挑逗更加畅通无阻。脚趾夹住内裤边一点点往下拽。早已经昂扬挺立的性器弹了出来，虽然已经见过无数次，但这么直观还是第一次。Harry的硕大让rex吞咽了一下口水。

Harry没有错过rex的表情，他得意地弯起嘴角，催促着：“我让你停了吗？继续！”

rex抽了抽鼻子，露出可怜兮兮的表情，恳求着Harry：“脚一直抬着很酸，而且你也硬了。”

“那就换另外一只！弄射出来才能停！”

装可怜失败，rex只好换另外一只脚。没有了布料的阻隔，脚掌落在温度吓人的阴茎上沿着上面的脉络慢慢摩擦，偶尔也会伸到下面搓着阴囊。Harry的声音越发沉重，在rex碰到他的蘑菇头时，Harry不再管是否要rex帮他射出来，抓住rex的脚让他停下。

Harry快速脱掉衣服，跪在躺椅上折起rex的双腿。rex还来不及惊呼，硬到发紫的阴茎就闯进后穴。还未扩张过的秘道有些干涩，让两个人都很不舒服，rex扭动身体想让Harry离开，Harry却不想从这个紧致的小穴抽离，他按住rex，腰部挺动，一下一下将阴茎推送到更深的地方。

“等等，不要在这里！”rex不安地环顾四周，这可是繁华的市中心，高楼林立，谁都有可能发现他们！

“你之前和女人亲热的时候怎么没想起这是露天的？”Harry反唇相讥。

“我哪有……”rex小声辩解，刚才他有没想和那个美女就在楼顶，他是想回到酒店……“啊啊！你轻一点！”Harry突然将阴茎重重地压在他的敏感点上，好似触电一般，他抽搐了一下。

“下次还敢不敢再勾搭别人？”Harry凶恶地说。一想起在直升机上看到的画面，Harry就像个野兽一样咬着rex的脖子。他用力压下身体让rex整个屁股悬空，阴茎整根拔出又迅速猛烈地全数没入，后穴突然被硬物扩张的涨痛让rex不停地收缩。他想要Harry慢一点，但内壁上的腺体被碾过的时候，那极致的快感又让他迫不及待想要更多。

rex大睁着湛蓝色的眼睛，露台上的灯光变换着颜色，它们在泪水中模糊，变成了一点一点夺目的光晕。后穴里慢慢分泌出液体，润滑着Harry滚烫的阴茎，让海绵体和括约肌的相触更加畅通无阻。

单薄的躺椅随着两人身体的撞击发出吱吱呀呀的声音，伴随着rex丢弃自尊的呻吟，在动人的音乐伴奏下谱成一首美妙十足的乐曲。

“还敢不敢！”得不到回答，Harry更加用力的去顶撞，rex想要逃离，但Harry壮实的身体压着他让他无法动弹。粗大的阴茎就像打桩机一样不停地开垦，rex想回答，但张开嘴发出的只是羞耻的呻吟声。

Harry眯了一下眼睛，停下戳刺，将皮带从西裤上抽出来，他抓过rex的手就要绑起来。rex讨厌被束缚，猛然抽回双手挠着Harry的胸膛，愤愤不平道：“你每次都要绑我，我不干！从我身上滚下去！”

“你真是翅膀硬了！竟然敢命令我？！”Harry虽然这么说，还是丢掉了皮带——rex的挣扎让他更有征服欲。

“为什么你总要绑着我？”rex满是委屈。

“因为你的爪子太喜欢乱挠了！”不能绑着这双爱抓人的手，Harry就将它们按在身侧，惩罚似的急速进攻。

快感层层包围着rex，Omega香味脱离了掌控源源不断地涌出。Harry深吸着，这是最有效的催情药也是最厉害的毒药，只是尝过一点，就快要溺死在这浓郁的香气里。rex因为快感又不停地夹着他的阴茎，这让他即舒爽又有些难耐。他需要比平常花费更多的精力去控制不让自己这么早就释放。他低喘着在rex身上驰骋，此起彼伏的呻吟飘向远方……

就在触碰到另一个入口的时候，Harry还来不及惊喜，可怜的躺椅因为他们的剧烈运动散架了。

rex尖叫着抱紧Harry，Harry及时护住rex的后脑才没让他撞疼。

脑袋没撞疼并不代表屁股没撞疼，rex龇牙咧嘴地瞪着Harry，埋怨道：“都怪你！为什么就不能找个正常一点的地方吗？”似乎还不解气，rex一口咬上Harry的肩膀，直到Harry吃疼地皱起眉头，rex才松开嘴满意地看着那个渗着血的牙印。

Harry低头看了一下肩膀上的牙印，小野猫不仅爪子爱挠人，嘴巴还喜欢咬人，他冷笑着说：“看来是我不太努力让你还有力气咬人。”

“你想干嘛？”rex警惕地盯着Harry。

Harry从rex的身体抽离，拦腰抱起rexy一把将他扔进泳池。冰凉的池水包裹着rex，溺水的恐惧让他本能地想抓住什么，但他只能在水里浮浮沉沉扯拼命地喊着：“Help！Help！”

Harry像看戏一样，一步一步沿着台阶走入泳池靠近rex。感觉到了Harry的存在，rex像找到救命稻草一样，整个人手脚并用挂在Harry身上，死死抱着他不肯松手。Harry甩了一下没有甩掉，他黑着脸凶道：“从我身上下来！”

“不要！会淹死！”

Harry越是嫌弃地想要甩开，rex越是像无尾熊一样整个人缠在Harry身上。

Harry不知道rex的力气也会这么大，也许人在遇到危险的时候本能地会爆发出力量。Harry就势托住rex的屁股走了几步，让他后背抵着泳池边沿。饥饿了很久的阴茎找到入口，顶了进去，他明显感到随着他的进入，rex圈在他脖子上手收紧了。

Harry窃笑，逐渐加快速度。

泳池里蔚蓝色的水随着他的深入浅水荡漾着，rex的后背一直撞击着池壁，很快就因为Harry不顾一切的顶撞红了大一片，似乎骨头都在疼痛，rex啜泣着，身体努力想要离开泳池边沿靠在Harry身上。但是那样的姿势让Harry很不尽兴，他又将rex抵在壁上。一边是极乐的快感，一边又是不停被撞击的疼痛，rex咬着唇，汗水从额际流下，混在脸上的水珠上让Harry发觉不了他的异样。

直到rex的呻吟越来越小声，后穴紧缩的频率越来越高，Harry这才意识到rex脸色在发白。他抱着rex来到台阶上，转过身让他检查后背的伤势。当他看到rex后背撞红了一片甚至有些地方还淤青了的时候，内心竟然有些愧疚。小野猫虽然欠管教，但他没想过要真正伤害过他。

Harry想要停止，如果再继续下去，难保他又会失控对rex做出一些让他后悔的事情。但rex显然还想享受和Harry做爱的乐趣，他主动跪在台阶上，撅起屁股，让引以为傲的两瓣臀肉对着Harry。

Harry眉头深蹙，rex白皙身体上的红印在蔚蓝色的池水里分外显眼，那是他造成的。但是小野猫反而不在乎，还想要索求更多。见Harry迟迟未动，rex色情地扭动着屁股催促着，“进来……快点进来……”rex屁股后移贴着Harry的胯部磨蹭，Harry粗硬的黑色耻毛拂过敏感的穴口，rex故意呻吟了几声去引诱Harry。他知道他叫得越浪，Harry操他就会越猛。

果真，Harry扣住rex的侧腰，借助水的润滑挺进rex饥渴难耐的蜜穴。rex被顶撞地向前扑去，胸膛撞上了台阶，他“嗷嗷”叫了几声。Harry想停下来看一下，rex却自己撑起身体，迫不及待地夹着Harry的阴茎开始前后摆动。

“我会伤害你。”Harry很肯定地说。

“说的你好像伤害我还少似的，”rex转过头伸出舌尖沿着嘴唇舔了一圈，又用湿润的眼神楚楚可怜地望着Harry，“现在，操我好不好？”

斑斓的灯光中，Harry的脸看起来更加深邃，全身湿漉漉加上可怜兮兮的小眼神已经够让Harry情难自控，小笨蛋还诱惑性十足地舔着他过分粉嫩的双唇，这无疑是在火上浇油，如果他还能再忍耐下去就不是Harry Apostolou了。

Harry一只手放在rex的后腰将是用力下压，好让屁股撅得更高，另一只手掐着rex的脖子。Harry粗暴地快速戳刺，身体撞击的声音不断响起，水波更是荡漾。酸胀过后的快感频发，rex有些眩晕，但他爱这种感觉。也迎合着Harry，跟随着Harry的节奏一起律动。他似乎感觉到Harry的阴茎因为他的主动在涨大。

全然不顾跪着的膝盖在发疼，也不在乎露天的楼顶随时可能会有人上来，rex让愉悦的呻吟溢出更多，“Harry……啊……继续……继续……要更用力……”

在没有遇见rex之前，Harry有过其他的Omega，甚至有一个已经到了谈婚论嫁的地步，但她实在受不了他粗野的性爱，她说他有暴力倾向，最终也只能以分手收场。只有rex，不管他们之间有什么其他的问题，在性这件事上，竟然出奇得和谐。他甚至可以感觉出，他越是粗暴，rex越是享受。

至少在性爱上，他们真是天生一对。

“要怎么更用力？”Harry整根拔出又猛地冲进去，力气之重速度之快似乎想把阴囊都挤进去，“这样呢？够不够！”

“不够……不够……”rex只感到有巨大的快感想要爆发，就差一点点，只要Harry再深一点、再用力一点……

“真该给你一面镜子让你看看你现在的样子，一副欲求不满的样子，真是个小骚货！”Harry俯身贴着rex的耳边讥笑着说，抽送的速度没有因此减少。

每次只要rex的身体开始紧绷，Harry就知道rex已经处在高潮的边缘。既然小笨蛋想要更多，他也就不再克制。Harry双手牢牢地抓住rex的腰，让所有的火力集中，一并向着肠道最深处进发。

“啊……那就满足我……灌满我……”rex也不管Harry的取笑，他此刻的脑子里只想着Harry的那根肉棒早点把他操射。

浓郁的香味即使在这样露天的环境也是久久不能飘散，Harry逐渐失去控制，像是明天就世纪末日，他不顾一切律动。柱身碾压过凸点，硕大的顶部寻找着另一个入口。终于不负努力寻找，Harry碰到了那个隐秘的地方。异样的快感让rex颤抖着，他艰难地转过头，张开嘴想说话，可是喊叫了一晚的嗓子嘶哑疼痛，他只能发出低低的呻吟。

rex的眼神让Harry顷刻回神，他知道他碰到了rex的生殖腔。那个地方总是有着致命的吸引力，每一次他都想遵循本能操进去成结，用精液灌满整个腔体。但最终他还是艰难地离开那个地方，对准内壁上的腺体迅猛地操弄——这是能让rex另一种不断高潮的方法。

rex的颤抖越发剧烈，全身紧绷等待着那个足以让他灭顶的高潮。终于，在Harry疯狂的戳刺下，rex彻底得释放了，他张大嘴发出无声的尖叫，精液喷射，溶解在蓝色的池水里。

Harry紧贴rex的身体，双手穿过腋下抱住rex，臀肌夹紧，一阵抽插之后，浓稠的精液浇灌在因为高潮收缩不止的肠道里。

rex无力瘫软，身后的Harry更加将全身的重量压在他身上，他的前胸不得不贴着台阶。

台阶的边沿隔得rex发疼，他扭动身体让Harry下来，“你要减减肥了，压得我好疼！”

Harry翻身下来，坐在台阶上，顺利捞过rex。rex以为Harry又要将他扔进水里，手忙脚乱地抱住Harry，睁着无辜的蓝眼睛，说：“你是变态吗？总想要欺负我。”

Harry哈哈大笑，作势要将rex扔出去，rex吓得赶紧缩进他的怀里。Harry刮了一下他的鼻子，用看白痴的眼神看着他说：“笨蛋，泳池的水最多到你的胸部怎么会淹死你？”

rex从Harry怀里探出头瞄了一眼，好吧，他承认之前是有点被吓到了忘了游泳池的深度，但Harry如果想要让他死，一脸盆的水都足够了，“我不管，你就是想要淹死我！”rex才不会承认他是笨蛋。

“淹死你对我有什么好处？留着你我还能拿点利息。”Harry失笑，他没有察觉rex反驳的时候很像是在向恋人的撒娇，当然，rex自己也没发现。

“利息你不是收完了吗？”

后穴的精液留了出来，rex想将它吸回去，动了一下屁股，惹得Harry不高兴，“给我下来，”Harry抱着rex掂了掂重量，“你才是要减肥的那个人吧？”他摸向rex的肚子，取笑道，“你的腹肌呢？现在只剩下一块了吧？”

“滚！”玩弄着Harry胸毛的rex拧了一下他的乳头，“都是你限制了我的自由不让我去健身房，我的腹肌才没有了！”

“是吗？我限制了你的自由吗？”Harry半眯着眼睛，“如果我真限制你自由了，你还会在这里开party，还有勾搭其他的人？”

“……”

rex哑口无言，他噘了噘嘴，道：“我只是太久没开party了……”

“如果你喜欢下次可以和我说，我会安排，”Harry盯着rex，一字一句道，“但是你要再想勾引其他人，我就标记你让所有人都知道你是我的宠物。”

一听到标记，rex抖了一下。这是Harry第一次怎么认真的说标记他，如果他真被Harry标记了……

rex想了很久，竟然发现对于被Harry标记这件事似乎没有了以前的害怕。

夜深，水温也在下降。Harry揉捏了几下rex的屁股，放他下来，“上岸去。”

“我没力气，你抱我上去。”rex分开腿坐在Harry的大腿上，阴茎在Harry的小腹上磨蹭。

Harry眸一沉，往rex的臀尖上落下重重的两个巴掌，“你不是没力气了吗？我刚才没满足你吗？让你这么饥渴。”

“闭嘴，上我！”


	12. Chapter 12

Rex躺在床上，眼睛盯着天花板上的吊灯，即使肚子饿得直叫他都不想起来去填饱。全身的骨头酸痛得像被拆过又重新暴力地组装在一起，而这一切的归魁祸首就是Harry。

天知道Harry的精力有多好，在酒店的露台上把他吃干抹尽之后不说，回到家更是折腾到天亮，让他深刻明白偷偷开派对是多么不明智的选择。

身边俯卧着的人发出均匀的呼吸，一只手臂还横在Rex的胸前，Rex扭头愤愤地看了一眼，越来越生气，拿起Harry的手臂就狠狠地咬了一口。

Harry立马睁开眼，睡得正香被咬醒，他狰狞着一张脸凶恶地说：“发什么疯！”

Rex并没有被吓到而是在被窝里踢了踢Harry的小腿，“我饿了！”

“饿了就去吃，我又不是你的食物。”Harry翻身平躺，揉着被Rex咬疼的地方。真不愧是小野猫，急了就要咬人。

“你认为我被你操了一夜之后还能走得动吗？”Rex翻了个白眼，拉下被子将身上的痕迹展示给他看，“你这个暴力狂，如果我现在去警局，他们一定会相信是你强奸了我。”

Harry看着Rex身上密集的牙印、指印和深浅不一的吻痕，心里有些愧疚。昨天他是很生气，每当他一生气就会控制不住自己，如果是别人早就逃开了，也只有Rex一直默默承受着。

Harry下床，从衣柜里随手拿了一套衣服套上。

Rex望着Harry离开的背影，心中迷惑不解，往常Harry不应该“欺负”他一番才肯罢休的吗？怎么今天一反常态一言不发地就走了。

真是奇怪。

肚子发出饥饿的声响，Rex磴掉被子，寻思着要不要撑起来去吃点东西。

就在Rex挣扎犹豫的时候，Harry回来了。Rex见到他两手空空不免有些失望，委屈地撅了撅嘴，在心里用各种脏话问候了一遍Harry。

Harry在衣柜里拿了一件睡袍给Rex，“穿上。”

“不穿！”Rex赌气地翻身背对着Harry。

Harry将香槟色的睡袍扔到床上，“如果你想让所有人看见你身上的痕迹我也无所谓。”Harry口是心非地说着，明明他就很介意别人看见Rex赤裸身体上他留下的印记。

敲门声正好响起，Rex不情愿地坐起在Harry的注视下裹好真丝的睡袍。Harry等他穿好才开了门，佣人托着托盘进来。最前面的佣人将一张小桌子放在床上，他身后的佣人将食物放在小桌子上。还有一些放不下，他们就一直端着等待着Rex去享用。

Rex终于露出笑容，打开托盘的盖子，发现都是他喜欢的料理。还算Harry有点良心，没让他饿死。

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Rex很满意现在的生活。

过去Hansen虽然没有在物质上亏待他，但却总当他是一个废物，冷嘲热讽是家常便饭，生意上的事情更是从来不让他过问，不仅如此还一心将他当成礼物想送给那些他要巴结的达官显贵。反观Harry，尽管凶巴巴喜欢欺负他，却不会轻视他。

Rex还记得半个月陪Harry一起去参加酒会，Harry在和他的客户谈生意，他只不过插了一句自己的想法，原本以为会得到Harry的责备，没想到Harry会让他说完，最后更是采纳了他的方案。这实在太出乎意料，如果不是还有人在场，他真想跳到Harry身上给他一个热吻。

从那之后Harry再去谈生意都会带着Rex，有时候还会征求他的意见。这种被重视的感觉正是他渴望已久，只是没想到最终却是在绑架了他的Harry这里实现。

真是讽刺！

Rex转动真皮座椅对着窗户，窗外高楼林立。Rex已经不在修理厂上班，从Harry发现了他的才能之后就让他去公司上班。Harry专门为他准备了一间办公室，装修全是按照他的喜好而来。

如果能一直这样该多好。

下班的时间到了，Rex又在办公室待了很久，直到夜幕降临才拿起西装外套离开。

Harry回去了希腊老家，要好几天才能回来，Rex有些不习惯没有Harry在身边，但他才不会承认有想Harry。

Rex有想过再开个派对或者去酒吧打发无聊的时间，但一想到上次偷偷开了派对之后发生的事情，这种念头就湮灭在脑海里。

Rex走出大厦，坐进Harry给他配的银色跑车里，刚启动车子，副驾驶的车门就被人打开。

Rex震惊地瞪着副驾驶上的人，这是一个他绝对都没有想到的人。

“别那么吃惊，”男人笑着说，“看上去你过得不错，我亲爱的儿子。”

来的人是Hansen，他看上去老了很多，鬓角全是白发，很难让人相信他是几个月前经纪公司的CEO。

“你…你不是失踪了吗？”Rex想要从车上逃离，Hansen抓住了他的手将他拽回来，“别着急着走啊，这么久不见，你不想和我聊聊吗？”

Rex甩开Hansen的手，突然发现现在的他无须再惧怕Hansen，从被抛弃的那一刻起，他们之间的父子情就断了。

“你想和我说什么？”

Hansen没有回答，而是摸了一下车窗，说：“Lamborghini全球限量40台的Centenario，Harry那个黑社会对他的宠物可真是舍得。”

Rex反驳：“我不是他的宠物！”

Hansen嘲讽道：“不是宠物那是什么？”

“我……”Rex张嘴却不知道怎么回答，某种意义上来说，他就是Harry的宠物。

“怎么？回答不了？还是你不想承认？”Hansen继续说，“当初让你去讨好他你不去，等我一走你就迫不及待爬上他的床，你可真是我的好儿子。”

Rex大声吼着，“还不是因为你！你把我丢下带着钱就跑了，却让我为你抵债！”Rex低下声音伤心地说，“在你心里我只是一个可以利用的工具，你从未真正把我当过你的儿子。”

“谁让你是个一无是处的Omega，从你出生之日起就注定了只能张开腿等人去操。”Hansen厌恶地盯着Rex露出来的脖子上还有淡淡的痕迹，脸上的表情像吃了苍蝇一样。

Rex已经麻木，从小到大Hansen一直在提及这件事，他不知道身为Omega有什么错，现在这个社会Omega早就可以和Alpha或者Beta一样拥有自己的事业，是Hansen太过迂腐还认为Omega只是软弱的附属。

“如果你来只是为了嘲笑我那你已经达到目的，现在请你离开。”Rex下了逐客令，他一秒都不想和Hansen待在一起。

“急什么，反正你的金主又不在。”

看样子Hansen是特意挑Harry不在才来找他。

“我不管你用了什么手段让Harry为你着迷，让他对你这么大方，总之我要你去向他要一千万给我，等我拿到了钱就会消失，再也不打扰你们恩爱的生活。”Hansen故意咬重了“恩爱”来表达自己的轻蔑。

“一千万？你也真看得起我，”Rex冷笑，“别说一千万了，就是一千块我都不会向他要。”

Hansen反手就甩了Rex一巴掌，“我养了你这么多年，就算是利息你也该给我！”

“所以，这就是你的目的，养个儿子卖个好价钱？”

“不然你以为你有什么用？商场上的事你又不会……”

Rex打断了Hansen的话，“那是你不肯给我机会，你看不起Harry，总说他是个只会放高利贷的黑社会，但在我眼里他比你好一万倍。他会给我机会，让我去证明自己并非你说的一无是处。”

Hansen像看怪物一样看着Rex，片刻之后，他笑出声，“Rex，你爱上了Harry，哈哈哈……你竟然爱上了Harry这个绑架犯，你一定是被操傻了才会爱上他那么一个人。”

Rex急于否认，“我没有！我只是被他控制住的抵债人，而这一切还是你造成的！”

“别否认了，没什么能逃得过我的眼睛，你就是爱上了他，哈哈……这叫什么？斯德哥尔摩综合症……”Hansen还在喋喋不休地说着，如果可以Rex真想闭上耳朵。最终忍无可忍，Rex掏出手机，“如果你再不下车，我就给Harry打电话告诉你在这。”

Hansen并不惧怕，“有了靠山就是不一样，我还真是怀念从前那个见了我卑微的Rex。”Hansen打开车门，“一千万，我给你一个星期的时间，别让我失望，Harry的小宠物。”说完，Hansen就消失在夜色中。

Rex双手握着方向盘心情差到极点。

 

Harry在三天后回来，一见到Rex就迫不及待狠狠吻了上去。在希腊的这几天，Rex的身影总会在眼前浮现，以前他可没那么想念过一个人。但Rex却不够热情，这让Harry有些失落。

回到别墅等Harry洗了澡出来，Rex已经赤裸着身体躺在他的床上。一个晚上的时间里Rex都异常地主动，甚至在精疲力尽之后还紧紧抱着他不肯松手。

“Harry，你喜欢我？”Rex突然问。

Harry被这个问题问得措不及防，他从来没考虑过是不是喜欢Rex，他心里只是把Rex当成抵债人，但不可否认Rex对他来说很特别。那就是喜欢吗？Harry不是很确定。

Harry的沉默让Rex有了答案，他松开Harry，起身走向浴室。

热水从头顶浇落，Rex想着Hansen的话，他只不过是Harry的一个宠物，Harry喜欢的也只是他的肉体。感情，那是他一厢情愿的事情。

Harry坐在床上盯着浴室的门，这次回来之后Rex就不太对劲，一定发生了什么事。Harry拿起手机给Hector打电话。

“给我查一下我不在的这几天Rex都见了什么人。”

他必须知道到底发生了什么事。


	13. Chapter 13

一个星期剩下的时间很快过去，在这短暂的时间里，焦躁、无助、愤怒、恐惧交替侵扰着Rex。Hansen倒是没有再联系Rex，但每一次电话响起，Rex就会像受惊的兔子一样害怕看到手机屏幕上出现那个让他不安的名字。

 

Harry明显感到这次回来之后Rex的异样，不管他如何威逼利诱，Rex始终闭紧嘴巴不肯吐露半点。Harry很急躁，甚至都想通过暴力让Rex开口，可是那样只会让Rex越加沉默越加远离，这不是他想看到的结果。

 

Harry深深地叹了口气，他真的变了，以前他可不会像现在一样在乎Rex的情绪，在乎自己的所作所为会不会给Rex造成伤害。Harry想起了那个问题，如果Rex再问一次他会毫不犹豫地回答：是的。

 

身侧金发的男人已经睡着，这些天Rex的睡眠质量很不好，一点风吹草动就会惊醒随后很难再入睡，只有他释放微量的信息素去安抚之后才能重新睡去。Harry揉了揉Rex金色的短发，他发誓一定要揪出那个让Rex担心受怕的人！

 

 

晨曦微露。

 

Rex还在睡觉，Harry轻声起床去给Hector打电话，Rex一天比一天的消沉让他无法再等。

 

“我让你查的事情查得怎么样了？”

 

“查过了，没什么异常，他每天按时上班下班，下班之后都是直接回别墅没有出去玩，在公司除了客户也没有见其他特别的人。”被吵醒的Hector揉了揉眉心，他的妻子翻了个身猫进他的怀里。

 

“没什么异常？”Harry不相信，如果一切正常Rex就不会这样，Harry用命令的口吻说道：“那就再查，查他回家的路上有没有遇到什么人或者发生什么事。”

 

Hector的手指在他妻子的肩头滑动，满不在乎地问：“Harry，有这必要吗？他只不过是一个玩物……”

 

“他是什么由不得你去评价！尽快给我答案！”Harry生气地挂了电话，Rex可是他的Omega怎么会是玩物？Harry越想越愤怒，可是他忘了，最初Rex在他心里就是一个宠物。

 

“怎么了？”Hector的妻子抬眸问。

 

“没什么，”Hector快速起床穿好衣服，弯腰在她额头上落下一吻，“公司有事我先走了，你继续睡。”

 

 

Rex难得睡了一个好觉，如果不是烦人的铃声持续响着，他一定能睡到下午。Rex气呼呼地拿起手机，在看清屏幕上的名字之后睡意瞬间全无。Hansen的名字仿佛鬼魅一般，透过电波无情地提醒他时间已到，必须要做出选择。

 

Rex没有逃避，他接起电话。

 

“早安，亲爱的儿子。”

 

Rex没有心思和Hansen做虚假的寒暄，直截了当地说：“你死心吧，我不会向Harry要钱，我劝你在他没发现之前赶紧离开，不然他知道了一定不会放过你。”

 

Rex清楚自己该做什么，Hansen和Harry就是两个反面，Hansen虽然没有对他的身体造成过伤害却让他的心灵遍体鳞伤，Harry不是完美的，脾气还很暴躁，动不动就爱恐吓他，但却没有做什么真正伤害他的事。

 

Hansen用他一贯的嫌弃语调说：“你真让我失望，既然这样我只有亲自去问Harry，我想他很乐意买了你，毕竟他这么喜欢你……的身体。”Hansen并没有真的想给Harry打电话，他才不会那么傻将自己送上门，他这么说只是纯粹不想让Rex好过。

 

“等等！你不可以……”Rex话还没说完，Hansen就挂了电话。Rex惴惴不安，如果Hansen真去找Harry要钱怎么样？如果Harry因为Hansen迁怒厌恶他又该怎么办？他早已经不是当初那个一心想要逃离Harry的Rex，该死的爱情让他深刻意识到自己深陷无法离开。

 

Hansen说的没错，他的确爱上了绑架了他的Harry。

 

Harry推门而入，Rex本能地吓了一跳，在看到Harry满脸的暴戾和手中紧握的手机时，惊恐被放大到无限。Harry的样子看起来不是很好，难道Hansen已经打过电话了？

 

Harry一步一步走近，沉稳的脚步声在Rex心中却像死神的催命符，等Harry走到他面前，他的死期也到了。Rex不自觉地往后缩了缩，完了，他和Harry之间完蛋了。

 

出乎意料地是Harry并没有像Rex担心的一样将他丢到外面任他自生自灭，而是一把抱住Rex倒在大床上。

 

“睡觉！”

 

 

黑夜笼罩大地。

 

忙碌的港口一艘艘货轮入港又离港。

 

Hansen双手插袋站在港口，迎面而来的风带着咸咸的潮湿，一艘货轮已经装好货物正准备离港。Hansen会搭乘这艘船离开美国，即使心有不甘也无可奈何。Harry已经回来了，他还不想被抓到。

 

就在Hansen准备上船的时候，一个黑影出现他的身后。

 

“Hansen 。”

 

Hansen一惊，回头看到一身黑衣，帽檐压得低低的Hector。Hansen认出这是Harry的手下，吓得拔腿就要跑。他已经很小心的隐藏行踪难道还是被Harry知道了？

 

Hector带着皮手套的手抓住了Hansen的手腕将他拉到集装箱后面。Hector一放开Hansen，他就下意识地打量四周，想要找到可以防身的东西。

 

Hector看穿了Hansen的惧意，“别那么紧张，要是Harry知道你回来了，你以为你还能活到现在？。”

 

Hansen不是很相信，他有所防备地往后退了几步，“你想怎么样？”

 

Hector不想和他废话，开门见山道：“我知道你要走，我能帮你，而且还可以给你一笔钱。”

 

“你给我钱？”Hansen仿佛听到了本世纪最大的笑话，“我没听错吧？”

 

“如果你不相信可以现在就离开，然后在某个地方穷苦的活着。”

 

Hansen紧盯着Hector看了许久才确定他没有说谎，他放下戒备，说：“这还真是出乎我的意料，有趣！说吧，你有什么条件。”在商海里摸爬滚打多年，Hansen才不会相信天上掉馅饼的事情。

 

“我需要你把Rex带走。”Hector提出了自己的要求。自从Rex出现之后Harry就像变了一个人，不论那个小少爷做了多过分的事情，Harry都会无条件宠着他原谅他，如果只是玩玩就算了，可明眼人都看得出来Harry爱上了Rex，作为一个大佬最忌讳地就是动真感情，为了让Harry还能像以前一样威信十足，Rex必须离开！所以当看到Hansen要消失时，他灵光一闪，或许他可以利用这个机会让Rex也一并消失。

 

“就这么简单？”

 

“就这么简单。”

 

Hansen半眯着眼，审视了一会男人，问：“你为什么要这么做？”

 

“别废话！只要你答应能带走Rex我就可以给你一笔钱再送你去一个Harry找不到的地方，只要不是挥霍过度，足够你下半生衣食无忧。”Hector不悦，有那么一瞬间他后悔了为什么不直接绑走Rex，一了百了。

 

“虽然不知道你为什么要这么多，但Rex——”Hansen满不在乎地说，“带着他是个累赘，你想要怎么处置他随你高兴。”

 

尽管早就知道Hansen并不喜欢Rex，但没想到他会这么不在乎Rex，那风轻云淡的语调仿佛在说一件毫不关己的事。

 

“你真想让我这么做？”

 

Hansen计上心头，试探地说：“就算你要他的命我也不会阻止你，其实你我可以将Harry一同除去。”Hansen知道这是一个机会，如果能说动Hector除掉Harry，那他就不用再到处躲藏。

 

Hector倏然拔枪顶着Hansen的眉心，“你竟然想要Harry的命？”

 

Hansen笑着握住枪管慢慢移开，“年轻人，不要那么冲动，先听我把话说完再决定要不要崩了我。”

 

Hector放下枪但没有马上收起来，“你想说什么？”

 

“你有没有那么一瞬间想要取代Harry？”Hansen不答反问。

 

Hector没有回答，他虽然没有觊觎那个位置，可某时候也幻想过如果他和Harry的身份互调又会如何？

 

“我知道你对Harry忠心耿耿，可是他对你是否足够信任？你可以想想Rex出现之后，Harry对你是否还像以前一样……”

 

Hansen说的没错，Harry宠着Rex也就算了，竟然还让Rex过问生意上的事，那些事情之前可都是他在负责。如果以后都是这样，他的地位迟早会被Rex取代。

 

Hansen见Hector的表情有些松动，继续蛊惑，“你肯定努力了很久才有今天的地位，但Rex呢？他只不过需要张开腿就能轻轻松松夺走你的一切，就算你去提醒Harry不要沉溺，得到了也只会是责罚。”

 

Hector想起Harry一大早的电话，他只不过说了一句Rex是个玩物Harry的语气就十分不善，如果他再说什么或者做什么对Rex不利的事情，Harry还不知道会怎么对他。Hector越想越气愤，也越来越觉得Hansen说的并非没道理。

 

“如果你除掉Harry，属于他的一切都将会是你的。”

 

Hector沉默了，没有谁不会去渴望站在至高处。

 

Hansen知道自己已经成功让Hector心动，他再接再厉说道：“只要你答应和我合作，我会替你想办法干掉Harry，不会有人知道你也参与其中。”

 

“你想怎么做？”Hector终于问出了Hansen想听到的问题。Hansen阴险地笑着，说：“Rex会替我们将Harry送上。。”

 

“Rex？”Hector鄙夷道：“他能做什么？”

 

“他会是我们击垮Harry的关键。”

 

Hector不置可否。货轮鸣响汽笛，慢慢驶离港口，他回想着与Harry一起的岁月，他们从希腊开始一起打拼，逐渐做大。然后又从希腊来到美国，一步一步成为纽约最令人闻风丧胆的黑帮。他们彼此信任，甚至都能将性命交于对方，可是随着Rex的出现，这一切都荡然无存。曾经并肩作战的时光终究还是远去了。

 

**********************************

 

Rex比之前更加焦躁了，他担心Hansen会真的联系Harry，如果是那样的话，Harry厌恶他是迟早的事情。但目前的情况来看，他担心的事情似乎还没发生。

 

Rex往Harry怀里缩了缩，一夜的缠绵已经很累，但他睡意全无。Harry已经睡着，Rex描绘着他的眉骨，平常凶狠的眉眼在此刻看起来格外的性感，Rex又描着他的唇线，真像猫一样的可爱。

 

手机铃声突然响起，Harry哼了一声，睁开眼就见到Rex惊吓的模样。

 

Harry坐了起来，拿起手机一看，是一个陌生的号码，他瞄了一眼Rex，Rex已经拉起被子一直盖到下巴，露出的两只眼睛像受惊的小动物可怜兮兮。

 

Harry按下通话键，“哪位？”

 

“晚上好，Harry Apostolou。”

 

竟然是Hansen！Harry又快速望了一眼Rex，Rex脸上的表情有疑惑也有小心翼翼的试探。不能在这里接电话，Harry掀开被子走出卧室，留下惊恐不安的Rex。

 

“Hansen？你竟然还敢打电话给我？！”Harry很愤怒，却不是为Hansen欠的钱而是为了他抛弃了Rex。

 

“我之前有事离开了一会，现在我回来了，听说我的儿子一直在你家，”Hansen突然发笑，“我的儿子还令你满意吗？”

 

“从你抛弃他那一刻开始你们就没有关系了，所以我满不满意和你无关。”如果现在是面对面的交谈，Harry一定会拔了Hansen的舌头，让他再也说不出这样的话。

 

“你还真是在乎他，那我们说话就方便了。”

 

Harry关上书房的门，压低声音说：“你想要什么？”

 

“我想和你做笔交易，我把Rex送给你，你免掉我的债务，”电话那头Hansen喝了一口红酒，“怎么说我也算是你的‘岳父’。”

 

Harry冷笑，这个人还真是没长进，一心只想着钱。“如果你不是说把Rex送给我，或许看在他的面子上我可以考虑考虑，可是你把他当货物一样去买卖，Hansen，是你自己把后路断了。”

 

“那就是没得商量了。”Hansen并不意外，本来他也没想过Harry会答应，“希望你不会后悔。”目的已经达成，Hansen不再多言，直接挂了电话，

 

Harry瞪着手机，可恶的Hansen竟然还敢威胁他！Harry感觉他体内的暴力因子在游走，他不能这样面对Rex，如果一个控制不住失手伤到Rex怎么办？他必须冷静！

 

Harry的迟迟未归让Rex跌入谷底，他担心的事情终于还是发生了。

 

第二天天一亮，Harry就离开别墅去公司，他不知道Rex担心受怕了一夜，现在他的离开无疑雪上加霜成了压垮Rex最后的一根稻草。

 

一来到公司Harry就去了安保部让安保经理调出他不在的那几天公司外围的摄像头，让所有人离开之后，Harry不放过任何一个细节紧盯着监视器。终于在看了一个多小时后，他找到了自己想要的。

 

Harry手指敲打着桌面，思考着，过了一会之后，他给Hector打电话，他必须求证一件事情。

 

电话很快就接起。

 

“Hector，我让你调查得事情进行得怎么样？”

 

“我查过了，没什么异常。”

 

“是吗？”Harry又回放了监视器上的画面，“他回去的路上都没有发生什么事或者遇上什么特别的人吗？”

 

“没有，一切正常。”Hector回答。

 

“可能只是我多心了，既然没什么特别这件事就到此为止。”Harry掐了电话，一遍一遍重复播放着Hansen打开车门的画面。他想起Hansen的那通电话，又想着Hector的隐瞒，希望不是他多心，他不想自己被信任的人背叛。但如果Hector真背叛了他，他一定会让Hector知道这是多不明智的选择。不过在让Hector付出代价之前，必须确保Rex的安全——昨晚Hansen突然的来电说明他们已经盯上了Rex，他不会让Rex再受到一点伤害。

 

Harry想到起了一个人，或许那个人可以帮忙。

 

 

城市另一角的一间咖啡店里，两个男人相对而坐。

 

“他发现了？”Hansen问。

 

“有可能，所以我们要加快速度。”Hector忧心忡忡，“他会按我们说得去做吗？”

 

“那就要看他有多爱我那个宝贝儿子了。”

 

阳光透过落地窗照进店内，Hansen的嘴角露出一丝冷酷的笑。


	14. Chapter 14

Rex知道Harry有事在瞒着他。这几天夜里Harry都会起床去书房打电话，一去就是很久，Rex忍不住好奇去偷听过一次，隔着房门他隐隐约约听到是关于自己的事情。

Rex感觉自己又回到了刚被Hansen丢下的那段时间，仿徨失措。

再一次，Rex失眠到天亮，头痛欲裂，Harry见他眼下有阴影就没让他在家好好休息不用去公司。

 

Harry没有揭穿Hector，他还是像往常一样“器重”Hector，在这个关键时刻可不能打草惊蛇。他需要证据确凿，因此私底下他对Hector做着秘密调查——Hector跟了他很久，他不想错怪。

Rex在家躺了一天，第二天想去公司的时候Harry没让，理由是公司目前没什么事情而他也没真正休息好。Rex想了想，觉得也没什么不妥就在家又待了一天。但是等到第三天、第四天……Harry一直没让他去公司，Rex才觉得事情不太对。为了证实自己的想法，Rex故意说要出去走走，果不其然，佣人拦下了他说了一大堆，总结起来就是：要出门可以，但必须要Harry同意。

他被软禁了。Rex得到了猜想的结果，可是他不明白Harry为什么要软禁他？

其实Harry只是想在弄清Hansen要干什么之前减少Rex的外出，他不想置Rex危险之中，他还要留意Hector的一举一动，无法时时刻刻照看着Rex。

Harry一直等着Hector露出马脚，他跟踪了好几天，但Hector一直很沉得住气，没有做任何异常的事情。越是这样Harry越觉得有问题，暴风雨来临之前总是格外宁静，一定有事会即将发生。

Harry猜想Hector有可能已经起疑，所以才会表现得一切如常。如果Hector真和Hansen达成某种交易，他们一定会再联系。Hector的电话已经被监听，Hector要真是起疑了势必不会再用，他们肯定会见面，Harry就一直等待。终于，在跟踪了好几天之后，午夜刚过Hector就开着他妻子的车出了门。

Harry悄悄跟了上去。

Hector一直开到港口，Harry找了一个隐秘的位置停好车——这个位置是Hector的视线盲区，他能观察到Hector，而Hector看不到他。

Harry见到Hector下车后四处观察了一会才走向堆着集装箱的广场。Harry小心地跟着，Hector一直走到最靠里面的一堆集装箱才停下往后看了看，确定没人才敲了敲最下面一个集装箱的铁门。过了一会门才打开一道，Hector闪了进去。距离太远，Harry没有看到集装箱里面的人。

显然Hector和他那个神秘的“约会”对象有很多事情要谈，他在里面待了很久才出来开车离开。Harry没有再跟着Hector，他需要知道集装箱里的人到底是不是Hansen。

一直到太阳初升Harry才得到了确定。走出集装箱的人的确就是Hansen，难怪找不到他的行踪，原来是藏到了自己的货运公司里。Harry半眯着眼睛，这一下证据确凿，Hector是彻底背叛了他。

 

Harry没有过多停留，他直接从港口开车回家。

回到家时Rex正在一楼的健身房锻炼——Rex讨厌自己像一个妻子等待夜不归宿的丈夫，所以他必须做点什么让精疲力尽没有力气再去想Harry彻夜不归是为了什么。

Harry在外面通过落地的玻璃看到了在跑步机上的Rex，他没有打扰而是来到二楼的书房——既然Hansen找了帮手那他也要找一个盟友。

Rex按下跑步机上的暂停，拿起毛巾擦了擦汗，犹豫了一下还是往二楼走去。

Rex轻手轻脚地靠近书房，房间里的Harry又在打电话。Rex竖起耳朵认真听着。

Harry在和他的表兄Zachary Quinto打电话，他并不知道Rex在偷听，以为Rex还在健身房。

Harry没有想到他的表兄正在意大利度假，但事态紧急，而Zachary Quinto是他现在唯一信任的人。

 

“事情就是这样，我需要你的协助。”Harry将Hansen的事情告诉了Zachary。

“你想我做什么？”

“Rex ，我现在唯一有顾虑的就是他，我会把他送到你那去。”Harry不怕和他们正面交锋，他猜Hansen一定会对Rex做什么，只要送Rex去一个安全的地方他才能放心去对付他们。

“送到我这没问题，但你可要和Chris解释清楚，我不想他误会。”Zachary朝Chris挺翘的屁股上拍了一巴掌，当作惩罚他故意的撩拨。

“你以前可不会在乎别人会不会误会，看来他对你真的很重要。”

“你也一样，如果他对你不重要你也不会着急送到我这里来。”Zachary怎么也不会想到Harry有一天也会如此在意一个人，他不禁好奇会是怎样一个人让Harry有了巨大转变。

Harry没有心思再和Zachary开玩笑，他刚想和Zachary约定个时间，就听到电话里低低的笑声和Zachary的闷哼声。Harry很熟悉这些声音。

“你的Omega在身边？”Harry在他们的婚礼上见过一次Zachary的Omega，是个明星，长得竟然和Rex很相似，不过气质完全不一样。

“没事，你继续说。”Zachary干咳了一声掩饰自己的异样。

“越快进行越好，Rex已经感觉出我有事在忙着他……”

Zachary打断了Harry，“这件事我会帮你，具体细节我会和你再联络。”一说完他就挂了电话。

Harry放下手机，希望Zachary能尽快和他联系，他可等不了太久。

门外的Rex一直在听，但他听得不是很清楚，只是零星听到Harry好像要将他送人。

Rex的心坠入无底深渊，难怪这几天Harry会将他软禁，就是为了防止他逃跑。Rex以为Harry有那么一点点是喜欢他的，至少他们在性事上无比契合，原来只是他天真的以为，怪不得这么多天Harry都没有再碰他，甚至连一个吻都没有。他还那么傻的以为Harry和Hansen不一样，不会把他当成交易的工具，现在残酷的事实告诉他，他们是一丘之貉。

Rex既失望又难过，失魂落魄地转身离开，在楼梯口遇见了来找Harry的Hector。

Hector敏锐地捕捉到了Rex的失落，他故作关心地问：“你怎么了？”

Rex摇了摇头，刚想说没什么就想到Hector是Harry最得力的助手，也许能从他嘴里知道自己会被送往何处。

“你有时间吗？我想找个人聊聊。”Rex邀请。

“你想去哪里聊聊。”

“媒体室吧。”那里是Harry不经常去的地方。

“好。”

 

来到媒体室后，Rex随手从架子上拿了一张碟片放着。

“Hector，我能问你一个问题吗？”

“什么？”

“Harry对玩腻了人会怎么处置？”

Hector思考了一下Rex为什么会这么问，显然Harry一定做了什么让Rex有所误会。

“我想你对Harry或许有些误会，”Hector想了一下决定还是先实话实说，“他有过几个Omega，因为喜欢在一起，又因为感情淡了分开，没有什么玩腻也不存在处置。”

Rex却没有因为Hector的话缓和心情，相反更加难过。“你都说了那是因为喜欢在一起，我不是，我只是被他抓来抵债的，他已经不止一次说过要把我卖到黑市。”

Hector明白了Rex话里的意思——Harry一定又说了要卖掉Rex。他刚才在楼梯口就见到Rex鬼鬼祟祟地在Harry书房外边，肯定是偷听到了什么。

可怜的Rex，竟然还不知道Harry有多在乎他根本不可能会将他卖到黑市。Hector为Rex感到悲哀。Harry最近将Rex保护得很好，他正愁无处下手，现在Rex主动将机会呈上，他可得好好把握。

“Harry是有提过那么一次，他有个客户看上你了，这不是一般的生客户，他正在考虑要不要把你送过去陪几个晚上，我知道那个人，他有些不太好的癖好，就喜欢金发蓝眼的Omega……”

“别再说了！”Rex又气又恨，他还心存幻想以为是听错了，结果这一切都是真的。

“你也别太难过，毕竟你的父亲欠了Harry这么多钱现在又失踪了，不论Harry让你做什么你也只能接受。”Hector假意安慰。

“我不会去的，如果他强迫我大不了鱼死网破。”

Hector垂眼思忖，良久之后，他说：“我可以帮你。”

“你能帮我？为什么？”Rex怀疑地看着Hector，他实在想不出Hector为什么要帮他。

“有这么一个父亲你确实挺可怜的，你不该替他背债。”

“可惜Harry不这么认为，他坚持认为我该为Hansen还债。”想到Hansen这个所有事情的始作俑者Rex就更加愤怒。如果他能重获自由，一定要躲得远远的，不再让Hansen也不让Harry找到。

“你想怎么帮我？”

“我可以送你离开，但我只能让你离开这里，动静大了Harry会发现。”只要Rex离开别墅他的计划就可以实施。

“好，剩下的我会自己想办法。”Rex决定了，与其坐以待毙等着Harry把他卖了还不如借此机会远走高飞。

“晚上十二点我会来接你，不过在这之前你必须想办法不让Harry发觉，不然我们都要完蛋。”这才是Hector最担心的事情，如果Harry知道自己在他眼皮子底下骗走Rex一定会杀了他。

“没问题，我会想办法让他不察觉。”

“那就一言为定，记住，我只等你十分钟，如果时间过了你没来我就会离开。”停留的时间越久越危险，“还有，不能让Harry知道我们见过面，他很多疑，一定会起疑心。”

“我知道。”

预想的重获自由的兴奋并没有来临，Rex只感觉到了悲伤。

 

Harry一走出书房就看到Hector来找他，这倒是有些出乎他的意料，没想到Hector还会主动来找他。不过Hector也没什么重要的事，只是谈了一些公司里还未处理的事情。Harry不知道Hector此次来的真正用意是什么，也许是想试探什么。Harry不愿多谈，草草结束谈话之后就去找Rex。

Rex还在健身房，他没有再在锻炼，而是坐在地上出神地望着外边。

Harry走过去坐到他身边，“在想什么？”

Rex目视前方，“我很久没有出去玩过了。”

“明天吧，我带你去见个人，”Harry想到那个和Rex长相相似的Omega又补充道：“我想你会觉得有意思的。”Zachary刚和他联系过，答应晚上启程从意大利回来，明天就来接Rex。

Harry的话让Rex误会更深，他没有说话，几不可察地扯了一下嘴角，寒意蔓延全身。

 

是夜。

想让Harry不会发觉只有一个办法那就是让他熟睡。Rex偷偷从药箱里拿了两粒安眠药——这还是他最近睡眠不好Harry特意为他配的。

趁着Harry去洗澡，Rex拿了一瓶红酒打开倒了两杯，他将安眠药融化在其中一杯里。

没多久，Harry就围着浴巾从浴室出来。

“这么晚了还不去洗澡吗？”Harry坐在床上打开了电视。

“不着急。”Rex走上去关了电视，顺手拿起那杯加了安眠药的红酒爬上床跨坐在Harry身上，“电视有什么好看的。”Rex喝了一口红酒，但没有咽下，他吻住Harry将红酒都渡到Harry的嘴里。

一杯红酒Rex就以这种方式全数喂给了Harry，Rex伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，下一秒就被Harry翻身压住。

Harry急切地在他身上落下红印，但渐渐地他感觉到有些不对劲，他觉得很困眼皮很重，在意识到是Rex给他的红酒有问题时已经来不及了，他终于撑不住倒在了Rex的身上沉沉睡去。

Rex没有立刻推开Harry，他抚摸着宽厚的后背，眼泪还是忍不住流了出来。

窗外闪过一束车灯，Rex知道那是Hector给的信号，他推开Harry，穿上被Harry剥掉的衣服。目光触及到Harry脖子上的项链时，Rex停顿了一下。最后，他拿走了项链。

这条项链Harry一直戴着，这只是一条普通的项链，吊坠由一枚硬币打造而成。Harry说过那是他赚到的第一个硬币所以意义非凡，既然如此就让这件意义非凡的饰物成为仅有的纪念吧。

收拾完毕，Rex吻了吻Harry随后轻声地走出别墅。Hector的车停在路口，Rex坐到副驾驶，“谢谢你，Hect……唔……”话还没说完，后面突然伸出一只手拿着毛巾捂住了Rex的口鼻。

在晕过去之前，Rex闻到了刺鼻但又有点甜的味道。


	15. Chapter 15

风吹动着白色的纱帘，阳光穿过薄纱倾洒在地板上。

Harry习惯性地将手伸到右侧抚摸，但今日不同往常，他没有摸到熟悉的温热，取而代之的是冰冷。Harry猛然睁开双眼，头疼让他有片刻的恍惚，昨晚零星的画面闪现。

Rex的主动。

Rex沾染了红酒的鲜艳嘴唇。

Harry突然坐起，他想起了一切，Rex给他的那杯酒有问题！Rex的消失让他无由来地感到一阵心慌，一种很不祥的预感爬上心头。

手机铃声突兀地响起证明了Harry的预感并没有错。屏幕上跳动的是一个陌生的号码，但Harry很肯定这是Hansen的来电。几乎没有多想，Harry立刻拿起手机按下通话键。

“早上好，Harry Apostolou，希望没有打扰你的美梦。”

果不其然就是Hansen。

“Rex在哪？”Harry也不跟他废话，他知道一定是Hansen用计让Rex离他而去。

“Rex是我儿子，当然是回家了。”Hansen捏住还昏迷的Rex的下巴，“我还要感谢你把他照顾得这么好，你猜如果我把他卖了能值多少钱？”

“你敢！”Harry咬牙道。

“没有什么是我不敢的，既然你不想出钱买了他那我只好将他卖给那些想要他的人。”Hansen笃定Harry一定不会放任不管，他可是爱着Rex这个小笨蛋呢。

尽管现在贩卖Omega是违法的事情，但在黑市上Omega可是供不应求，他们拍卖的现场很隐秘，除非有熟人介绍不然别想进去。Harry曾经去过一次拍卖，像Rex这样金发蓝眼的Omega绝对最抢手。

“你要多少钱？”Hansen做这么多事无非不是为了钱，别的他没有，钱多得是。

“如果你真要诚意就见面再谈，地址我会发到你手机上，聪明的话就一个人来，不然就别想再见到你的小宠物。”Hansen说完便挂断电话。

电话刚挂Hansen的短信就发过来了，Harry快速看了一眼思考片刻后给Zach打电话。

半个小时后，Zach驱车来到Harry的别墅，他瞪着自己的表兄，埋怨道：“我知道你很心急，但起码也考虑时差让我休息一下。”

Harry打开副驾驶坐了进去，“别废话，开车！”

“你的Omege呢？不一起走吗？”Zach探出脑袋看了看，并没有看到让Harry迷恋的Omega的身影。

“在Hansen那里，我怀疑Hector是他的同谋。”Harry刚刚才知道Hector昨天来过，联想到昨晚Rex的表现一定是Hector和他说了什么。

Zach一听知道事态严重也不再揶揄，启动车子驶离别墅。

 

Rex费力地张开眼睛，脑袋浑浑噩噩，眼前的一切还有些模糊。他努力分辨，这里是一个集装箱，有一个人影翘着腿坐在对面。Rex甩了甩头，脑袋清醒一点，对面的人也渐渐清晰。当Rex看到那人的脸上，昏过去之前的记忆也随之涌现。

“Hector？你为什么要弄晕我？”Rex扭动身体想要起来，但反剪在椅背的手被扎带绑着无法脱身。

Hector放下书本从椅子上起来慢慢走到Rex身前，抓住他有些长了的金发往后一拽，厌恶道：“因为你太让人讨厌！”就是这样一张脸迷得Harry神魂颠倒，纵然他为所欲为。

Rex在脑子里快速回想，他和Hector似乎没有什么交集，也想不出哪里得罪了Hector，除了最近Harry让他接手一些小生意。一个念头闪过，难道是……

“你恨我抢走了原本是你负责的项目？”这是Rex能想到的唯一可能性。

这自然是原因之一，但Hector并不想回答，只要Rex消失了一切都会照旧。

Rex急忙解释，“你很清楚那不是我能决定，我只是说了自己的想法没想到Harry会采纳，如果你想要我可以还给你，没必要弄成这样，你放我走，我保证不告诉Harry你绑架了我……”

Hector拔出枪对着Rex吼道：“闭嘴！”提到这件事Hector更加生气，原本和那三个人谈得好好的，就因为Rex横插一脚Harry就让他接手，现在他更天真地想要让出来，这把他当什么了？捡别人不要的废物？

Rex立刻闭紧嘴巴，他还不想因为惹怒Hector而死。

Hector见Rex一脸惧意，心里有了一丝快感，他故意刺激Rex，“就算你告诉了Harry又能怎样？你以为他还会在乎你吗？别忘了他可是要将你送人，说不定会送给他的表兄，听说他最喜欢金发蓝眼的Omega。”Hector补充道，“对了，他的表兄还收购你父亲的公司。”

是啊，Harry要将他送人，这是他亲耳听到，至于送给谁也不是他能决定。Rex既绝望又悲伤。

口袋里的手机震动，Hector走开几步去接电话。

 

港口一如既往地忙碌。

Hansen站在岸边看着一艘艘货轮离开，几天之前他还像个丧家之犬打算偷渡到国外去躲避Harry，而现在他从底层跃到顶层掌控着这场游戏的规则。很快，失去的一切都会拿回来，而Harry会消失。至于Rex，只要还乖乖听话做个好儿子，他会留他一命。

银色的跑车停到Hansen身边，Harry从车上下来——在开进港口之前，Zach已经下车，他们要分头行事——既然Hansen会找帮手，那么他也可以。

如果不是考虑到Hansen的安慰，Harry一定会拔枪崩了他。

“人呢？”Harry迫不及待地问。

Hansen转头慢悠悠地说：“别那么着急，我们先来谈谈条件。”

Harry从鼻子里哼了一声，鄙夷道：“你不就是想要钱吗？痛快点，给个数字。”

“不只是钱，我还要我的公司。”Hansen就想看看Harry能为Rex付出到哪一种程度。

“收购你公司的人不是我，而且Zach是合法收购，这个我做不到。”Hansen的贪得无厌让Harry无比厌恶，难以想象Rex会有这样一个父亲。

“这我管不着，如果你办不到我们就不用谈了。”Hansen作势就要走。

“也不是办不到，但我要先见到Rex，确保他安全才可以。”Harry不想就这样答应，起码他早知道Rex现状如何。

“Rex是我儿子难道我还会亏待他？”

“难道你亏待他还少吗？”Harry才不会相信Hansen真会善待Rex，“如果你不让我见到Rex那我们也没必要再谈下去，我是很喜欢你的儿子，但还没有到非要他不可的地步，真惹急了我现在就杀了你一了百了。”

Hansen眯起眼审视着Harry，试图分辨他说得到底是真是假，Harry也是老狐狸，虽然有时候很暴躁，但关键时候又深藏不露，脸上那些淡然的模样竟然让他一时之间也看不出破绽。

“想见他也可以，我必须收点利息才行。”一个计划在心里生成，Hansen趁机提出要求。

Harry不再多言，直接掏出一张已经签好的支票夹在手指间。

Hansen得逞地扬起嘴角，看来Harry是有备而来。Hansen从Harry两指之间扯过支票，看到支票上一串令他满意的数字，Hansen才拿出手机联系Hector。

 

接完电话，Hector拿过一块破布塞进Rex的嘴里，又拿出绳子将他绑了一圈。

门被敲了几下，Hector拿出枪握在手里，马上就要和Harry面对面，他还是很紧张。

给了Hector讯号之后，Hansen从外面打开集装箱的锁，他没有打开大门，而是用眼神示意Harry自己去开门。

Harry狐疑地望了一眼Hansen，不知道他又想玩什么花样，但为了确认Rex是否毫发无伤，Harry还是打开了门。

Rex听到了铁门被打开刺耳的声音，强烈的阳光照了进来，一个高大壮实的身影逆着光站在外面，在他身边好像还有一人，但被铁门挡住了他只看到衣角。

那个高大的身影很快迈进集装箱，在他进入之后，门又被关上，失去了阳光，Rex也看清了来人，竟然是Harry！

怎么会是他？！

Rex嘴里发出激动的“呜呜”的声音，委屈的泪水顷刻涌出，清澈的蓝眼睛因染了水汽更加迷人。

Harry朝Hector投去凌厉一瞥，嘲讽道：“没想到你真背叛我了，Hector，你可真是我的好兄弟。”

Hector很是羞愧，背叛Harry并不是他的本意，他也不想得到Harry那些资产，他要的只是Harry还能像以前一样是个杀伐果决的兄弟。

“再给你一次机会，放了他，你的事我既往不咎。”Harry一步步逼近。

“停下！”Hector朝Harry的脚步开了一枪，“砰”的声音在集装箱里回荡，Rex吓得缩了缩脖子。

Harry却不相信Hector真会开枪打他，继续往前走。

“我让你停下！”Hector站到Rex左侧，顶着他的太阳穴，“别逼我杀了他。”

Harry立刻停下脚步，双手握拳道：“你要是敢动他一下就别想活着走出这里。”

Hector满不在乎地笑了一下，“我本来也没打算活着离开。”

“为什么？”Harry问。

“从我们一起打拼开始我就不在乎性命了。”

“我是问你为什么背叛我？”Harry怎么都想不出Hector背叛他的理由。

“因为他！”Hector用枪顶了顶Rex，“从他出现之后你就变了，以前你不会那么过分的地宠溺一个人，任他胡闹，如果再让你继续下去，只会让你失去威信。现在外面说什么的都有，我不能放任着不管。”

“你的出发点是为我着想，这一点我很感激，但是我要说明几点，首先他不是我的宠物，其次，你太偏激了，我宠着他不代表就会因此丧失理智，我很清楚自己在做什么，对公司对你们我从未轻视。”Harry望着Rex泛红的眼眶，眼神忽然温柔了一下，“最后，他没有在胡闹，他有潜力我们都不应该目光狭隘限制他的才能。”

“你只是在为自己找借口，现在的你做事再也没有以前果决，很多事情都畏首畏尾，这不是你。”Hector很失望，事到如今Harry还试图狡辩自己并没有改变。

“那并不是畏首畏尾，是多了一层考虑，Hector，你也有妻子，应该很明白这种感受。”Harry的视线从Hector身上回到Rex身上，“从你结婚之后我就不再让你去做危险的事情，我不想让你们处在担忧之中。”

Hector像看陌生人一样看着Harry，Harry话里的意思是将Rex当成了爱人，原本以为Harry只是迷恋没想到竟然爱上了Rex！

Rex同样感到震惊，Harry的意思是在说自己是他很重要的人吗？

Hector犹豫了，他应该高兴Harry终于找到了真爱，但一想到这个人是Rex这种花瓶又为Harry不值。

就在Hector犹豫的瞬间，Harry找准时机，箭步向前，迅速出手抓住Hector握枪那只手的手腕，另一只手扼住他的喉咙将他往后推，直到撞上集装箱的铁壁。Harry施加力道，像要捏碎Hector的腕骨，Hector因为疼痛松开了手，枪掉在了Harry的脚边，而脖子上收紧的手让他难以呼吸。Harry发了很地越加用力，Hector的脸胀得紫红，就在即将窒息之时，集装箱突然被吊起。Harry和Hector因为突然的摇晃，重心不稳双双摔倒，Rex也没好到哪去，连人带椅翻到。

Hector有片刻的疑惑，但很快反应过来是Hansen在捣鬼。搞死的Hansen竟然过河拆桥，想将他一并除去！

手枪随着摇晃滑倒了门边，Harry先看到了，立刻爬起来去捡，Hector见势不秒，向前扑倒了Harry。Harry一个翻身后背压着Hector，Hector一只手绕过Harry的脖子用力收紧，Harry的手肘重重地撞击了几下Hector的肋骨想让他松手，Hector吃疼却没有松开，Harry瞄到Rex的脚边有一大块玻璃杯的碎片，他努力伸手去够，但怎么都够不着。被摔懵的Rex在此刻终于回神，他见Harry的手指最努力的延伸还是无法碰到玻璃碎片，Rex想都没想，脚背轻轻一扫，Harry拿到了碎片。

有了武器Harry反手就往Hector的脸上一划，献血涌出，Harry用力加深伤口，Hector被迫只能松手。一得到自由，Harry就翻身骑在Hector身上，拳头落在Hector的脸上，Hector也不甘示弱，给以反击，两人在摇晃的集装箱里互搏，谁都没得到好处，纷纷挂了彩。

突然“砰”的一声，集装箱震了震落在了货轮上。手枪刚好滑到Hector半米之外，Hector眼疾手快，长腿一跨拿到了枪，迅速捡起对着Harry。

Harry扶起Rex拿掉他嘴里的破布，确认只有一点擦伤才愤恨地瞪着Hector，“如果你想杀了我们，现在就可以动手。”

Hector摇了摇头，“我不会杀你，”他将枪下移对着Rex，“但我会杀了他。”

Harry立马挡在Rex身前，他不说话，只是用骇人的眼神瞪着Hector。

“Harry，为什么你要这么维护他！”

“我以为你已经明白。”Harry慢慢向前，一直走到Hector面前，胸口抵着枪才停下来，“你跟了我这么多年，应该很清楚我的为人，认定了一件事就不会再改变，我已经认定是他，就不可能再会放手，就算他想要逃，我也绑也会把他绑回来锁在我身边！”感谢Hector，如果没有这么一闹，他还没这么快认清自己内心真实的情感。

Rex的眼泪大颗大颗地落下，Harry……Harry说认定了他，那么为什么还要将他送人？

Hector还没来得及反驳，集装箱再次被吊起，Harry和他一起撞到了门上，Hector手中的枪在摇晃中走火，子弹打穿Harry的手臂飞向后方，Harry扭头惊恐地看着子弹擦过Rex的脸颊留下一道血痕。

如果再偏离公分……Harry不敢再往下想。

自己如何受伤都不在乎，一旦Rex有了危险，Harry再也无法淡定，他像一头发怒的狼揪住Hector的衣领狠狠地摔在地上暴打。Hector开始还会反抗，最后力不从心任由Harry发泄。在失去知觉之前，Hector突然发笑，笑声越来越大，Harry拿起地上的枪顶着Hector的眉心，手指勾着扳机，只要轻轻一动，Hector立刻就会脑浆迸裂。

Hector肿着一只眼，嘴里的血沫让他咳嗽了几声，等气顺了一点，说：“还犹豫什么？动手吧。”Harry的确很想一枪解决了Hector，但他不会，不管Hector做了什么，他们始终一起奋斗过。Harry站起俯视着Hector，“如果是以前的我你已经是一具尸体，但现在不同了，趁我改变主意之前，你走吧，别再让我见到你。”

Hector倒在地上，他原以为做了这些事以后Harry不会放过他，没想到就这么轻易地让他走了，这就是爱情的力量吗？

Harry走到Rex身边解开绳子，带着鲜血的手指摸了摸Rex的脸，随后一把抱住，头埋在Rex的脖子里，贪恋地闻着独属于他的味道。Rex再也控制不住，大哭了出来。

集装箱缓缓落到地面，有人从外面打开了铁门，他走了进来看了一眼满脸是血的Hector，倒抽一口冷气，半玩笑半畏惧道：“记得提醒我，千万别惹你。”

Rex看到这个和Harry长像相似的人，又想起Hector的话，这个人就是Harry那个喜欢金发蓝眼的Omega的表兄吧。Rex推开Harry防备地看着他们。

Zach也见到了Rex，惊讶地张大嘴巴，他以为自己眼花了，世间竟会有如此相似之人！如果不是很肯定他的Chris在家待产，他一定会以为这个人就是他的Omega。

Harry奇怪Rex的反应，但现在还不是询问的时候，他走至Zach身边，压低声音问：“Hansen呢？”

“跑了。”Zach抱歉地说，“在抓他和救你们之间我只能选择后者。”

Harry看了一下Rex，“别走漏风声，我不想让他知道Hansen也参与其中。 ”

“Hansen真的是他亲生父亲吗？”Zach忍不住问，在得到Harry的肯定之后，叹息道：“他也真是可怜有这样一个父亲。”Zach见到Harry的衣袖已经全是血，“你受伤了？”

Harry低头瞄了一眼，“不严重，先出去再说。”Harry回到Rex身边想要拉起Rex，Rex却是惧怕地躲了躲。

“怎么了？”Harry以为一切都过去了，但显然Rex还在害怕着什么。

“你要把我送给他，我不要……”Rex带着哭腔说。Harry的表兄为什么要这样看他？是对他有兴趣吗？

Zach疑惑的眼神在Harry和Rex之前来回，最后落在那张仿佛和Chris一个模子里刻出来一样的脸上，嗤笑道：“放心，我有自己的爱人，对你没兴趣。”

Harry不知道Rex为什么会这样误会，也许是Hector说了什么，他需要解释，但不是在这里。Harry瞪了一眼幸灾乐祸的Zach拉起Rex就往外走。

 

Hansen狼狈地逃出港口，原本一切计划得很好，他拿到了一笔数额乐观的钱，Harry和Rex也被关进了集装箱，他们会在海上漂泊一个星期然后到达非洲，卸在一个未知的码头，尸体腐烂也未必会被发现。至于Hector，从头到尾他就没想过要真正的合作，这样一个能轻易背叛自己兄弟的人难保不会背叛他，一起解决才能一劳永逸。等到有人发现他们失踪了，他会在时机成熟时慢慢散播谣言，说是Hector不甘只是一个副手想要暗杀Harry，至于最后他们的去向就由他们自己想象，他早已经离开，也许会去南美也会东南亚，反正Harry给他的钱也够生活一阵子。事情都在按他所想的方向发展，但在最后时刻突然出现了Zachary Quinto。

又是Zachary Quinto！

Hansen恨得牙痒痒，如果不是他，自己的计划就能实现了！Hansen很想撕碎他们，但现在他自身难保，好不容易才从Zach手上逃离，想要报复的念头只能压在心里。

不急，一定会让他们都尝到失去所爱的滋味。


	16. Chapter 16

Rex坐在副驾驶欲言又止。

从被救回来之后Harry未发一言，紧皱的眉头告诉Rex此刻此刻Harry的心情有多坏。

Rex知道自己又闯祸了，而且很严重，要不然Harry也不会不和他说一句话。Rex难过地缩进座位。

沉默蔓延了一路，到达别墅之后Harry先下了车，Rex亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。突然，Harry停下脚步，转身拉住Rex就往别墅里带。

Harry的手劲很大，Rex的手腕被抓得很疼，但是他不敢出声，任Harry将他拖进位于二楼的浴室。

衣服还没脱去，Harry就拧开水龙头，热水从头浇下打湿了Rex金色的短发也冲掉了他身上的污痕。

“Harry……”Rex小声地叫了一声，Harry瞪了一眼，他又闭上了嘴巴，任由Harry扒掉他的上衣。

白皙的皮肤上有几道擦痕，Harry死死盯着那些伤痕，脸色愈发难看。

热水淋在伤口上，刺痛让Rex“嘶”了一声，Harry立刻停下，确定Rex只是一些擦伤之后才取下花洒小心翼翼地避开伤口继续冲洗。

Rex靠着玻璃，如果现在Harry像以前那样恐吓欺负他，他或许还会好受一点，但现在Harry不肯和他说一句话，这比那些肉体的“折磨”还难受。

Rex不敢再看Harry的眼睛，目光下移看到了Harry手臂上的渗血的伤口，Rex惊呼，“你受伤了！”

Harry满不在乎，Rex却急了，“你受伤了，伤口不能碰水！你得去医院检查！”Rex推着Harry，试图将他推出浴室。

Harry扔下花洒，一把将Rex推到玻璃上。Rex急得眼泪都要出来了，Harry受伤了，可能被子弹打中，但他为什么不在乎？他不要命了吗？

“Harry……”

“闭嘴！”Harry凶恶地说，转过Rex让他背对着自己。Rex刚想转身，Harry就撕扯掉他的裤子，欺身压上。Rex动弹不得，他听到Harry解开皮带的声音，随后屁股上顶着一根又粗又硬的物体。Rex很清楚那是什么，还未来得及准备，硬挺的阴茎就冲了进来。

Rex的指甲在玻璃上乱挠企图以此来缓解后穴火辣辣的疼，导致疼痛的罪魁祸首不管不顾地在干涩的肠道里抽插，每一下都让他感觉身体好像要被撕开。

若是从前，Rex会反抗，会骂Harry是个混蛋，但现在他想的是如果这样Harry能好一点，他愿意承受。

柔嫩的乳头被磨砂的玻璃摩擦得鲜艳红肿，泪水滑落，Rex紧咬下唇，这太疼了！Harry就像头野兽，毫无技巧用最原始最野蛮的方式抽送，他甚至都感觉不到一丝快感，只能无力地贴着玻璃，默默承受着Harry的发泄。

热气蒸得Rex全身通红，这本是Harry很着迷的颜色，但现在除了发狠地操弄，Harry脑袋里再无其它。

Rex感觉自己快撑不住了，也许再过几分钟他会被Harry操晕过去，幸好，Harry没有控制射精，冰冷的精液射到了肠道深处。释放过后Harry没有留恋，抽了出来，白色的浓稠被带了出来，滴在马赛克的瓷砖上，很快就被热水冲走。

Harry看着被Rex挤出身体的液体，只有白色。

Rex无力地下滑坐在瓷砖上，含泪望着Harry，无辜的蓝眼睛仿佛在控诉Harry的粗暴。

Harry无动于衷，仅仅过了一会，Rex气息都还未平稳就被他拽起拖出淋浴间摁在洗手台上。烙铁一般的坚硬柱身再次毫无预兆地插进Rex的后穴。

肠道里残留的精液让这次进入没有那么困难，Rex也没感觉那么痛苦。Harry抛却之前野兽般毫无章法的发泄，变化着角度专进攻Rex最敏感的腺体。几下戳刺之后，Rex就招架不住，溃不成军，汹涌的快感让他呜咽、颤抖。

Harry按压着Rex的双肩，迫使他整个上身贴合冰冷的台面，幽径里泌出的情液让Harry一下重过一下的顶弄更加畅通无阻。浴室里身体碰撞的声音不停回荡，Rex感觉屁股很疼，也许红了，也有可能肿了，但他管不了那么多，尽管这次的性交也很粗暴，但他能感觉到愉悦，甚至隐隐觉得兴奋——一定是Harry给他下了咒，他才会如此迷恋Harry在他身体里横冲直撞带来的快感。

Rex抬起头，目光在镜子里和Harry交汇，Harry手臂上的伤口因为剧烈的运动又渗出了血，Rex急忙扭头想叫Harry停下，但Harry一只手掐住他的脖子让他无法回头。

“别动！”Harry警告，长久没说话，他的声音有些沙哑。

Rex只能牢牢盯着镜中的Harry，看他发了疯似的地进出自己的身体，看他在背后留下深浅不一的痕迹。

Harry同样透过镜子看着rex，看他像湖水一样蔚蓝色的眼睛因为快感变得迷离湿润——这绝对能让埋在Rex湿热肠道里的阴茎再胀大一圈。Harry现在只剩下一个念头，他要让Rex从里到外都是他的痕迹他的味道。Harry将这个念头付诸行动，抽插变得更加极速用力。Rex的呻吟绵长，内壁紧紧绞着阴茎，Harry松开掐着rex脖子的手，大力地揉捏拍打着Rex早已经泛红的屁股。Harry每拍打一下，Rex就感觉自己的老二跟着抽动一下。

Harry的速度越来越快，Rex的呻吟也越来越破碎高亢。急风骤雨般席卷而过后，Rex啜泣着射得一塌糊涂，但Harry还没有停止，Alpha的本能促使他去探索渴望已久的秘境。终于，孜孜不倦的开垦换来了想要的结果，Harry顶到了Rex的宫口。尚在高潮余韵中的Rex一颤，挣扎着扭动了几下。Harry骤然停下，他想起了之前只要他想进入生殖腔Rex就会害怕。

这一次也是如此。

Harry失望地想要退出，Rex却吸得更紧想要留住。

“我要你进来……”

Harry双眸一亮，不敢相信自己听到的话，“你说什么？”

Rex转过头，眼里全是泪水，“进来，我要你标记我！”

“你不是害怕被标记吗？怎么现在又要我去标记你？”Harry强忍着想要立刻占有的冲动，慢慢研磨着宫口，感受着这具他痴迷的身躯像秋日的落叶一样在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

Rex知道Harry其实想要到了极点，现在只是在忍耐，他想要得到确认。Rex改变主意不想让他这么快得逞，故意说：“如果你不想就算了，我可以找别人……”

“你敢！”Harry咬牙切齿道，立即用尽全身的力气撬开已经裂开一道细缝的生殖腔，圆润的顶部冲进温暖潮湿的宫体，Rex激颤着再次射了出来，Harry伏在Rex的后背，牙齿咬破后颈处的腺体，橡苔的深沉强势和甜橙的清新在空气中纠缠融合，最后合二为一成为全新的气味，属于彼此，独一无二。

前所未有的高潮排山倒海而来，太多太过了，Rex承受不住，在Harry成结的一瞬间失去了意识。

Harry很是着急，等结一消退就抱起Rex快步回到卧室。

半路Rex清醒了一点，后颈的刺痛告诉他已经被标记，想不到就这样打下了Harry的烙印。Rex摸了摸伤口，忽然笑了。

原来被标记也没那么恐怖。

也许是太累了，一回到房间躺在床上，Rex就沉沉睡去。Harry支着手凝视着Rex，现在Rex完完整整地是属于他一个人了。

Harry抚摸了Rex睡乱的头发，如果之前在集装箱里子弹再偏一点，他恐怕会永远失去Rex。就是在那一刻他才意识到自己有多爱这个小笨蛋，所以在那一刻他会失去理智想要杀了Hector，所以会在回来之后不顾一切着急地占有Rex。

Harry害怕，害怕从今往后他的生活里再没有Rex。幸好，这一切都是如果，现在他标记了Rex，不管天涯海角，他都只是他的Omega。

疲倦来袭，Harry抱着Rex温暖的身躯陷入梦乡。

夜半时分，Harry听到一阵低低的抽泣声，开始他以为是梦，睁开眼就看到Rex坐在床中央抖动双肩在哭泣。Harry腾地坐起，“怎么了？是我弄伤你了吗？”之前他是太粗暴了，事后也一直担心Rex会不会因此受伤。

Rex扑进Harry的怀里，哽咽着说：“Harry……不要将我送人，我不想离开你……”

Harry大惑不解，“我什么时候说要把你送人了？”

“你说过，昨天在书房里，我听到了。”Rex紧紧抱住Harry，生怕一松手就会被送走。

Harry眯起眼回忆，昨天在书房里他只说要将Rex送到Zach那里避一下，看样子是Rex误会了。

“笨蛋，你听错了，我没想将你送人，我只是怕你危险让你去Zach暂住一段时间。”原来Rex离开是以为自己要把他送人，真是傻得可爱。

好吧，只是乌龙一场。

Rex抚摸着Harry的手臂，摸到了他的伤口，Rex立刻查看，“你中弹了！”

“没事，只是一点擦伤。”Harry亲了亲Rex的额头让他不用担心。Rex再次哭了出来，“如果你中枪了……你为什么要来救我？”如果Harry因为救他而死，他会伤心一辈子。

“你知道原因。”Harry还是别扭着不肯说出那三个字。

“我不知道，你从来不说，我只是你的玩具，总有一天你会厌倦我。”rex悲伤地想，他已经被Harry标记，可是Harry始终没说爱他。

“你不是我的玩具，如果你担心话话天一亮我们就去登记结婚，我会用时间证明。”

“你你你说什么？你要和我结婚？确定吗？不是在和开玩笑？”Rex难以置信地望着Harry。

“确定，我要和你结婚。”Harry再确认不过了，他要和Rex缔结盟约，他要Rex怀上他的孩子，他要一辈子宠着小笨蛋！

Rex猛地扑倒Harry，趴在他身上笑嘻嘻道：“你的求婚真不浪漫。”Rex捧住Harry的脸乱啃一通，“不过，我接受你的求婚。”


	17. Chapter 17

Rex又梦到年幼时陪伴了他许久的泰迪熊了。

泰迪熊有着好闻的味道，怀抱一如既往地很温暖。Rex贪恋这份温暖，不想醒来，可是脖子上痒痒的感觉让他不得不睁开眼睛。Rex睡眼惺忪，还未完全清醒，后颈上微微的刺痛让他有些不太舒适。Rex刚想伸手去碰，细密的吻便落了下来。敏感的腺体被温热的双唇触碰，Rex合上眼发出浅浅的呻吟。

Harry爱极了此刻的Rex。Rex的身上全是他的味道，从里到外被打下痕迹，向世人宣示着，这是独属于他——Harry Apostolou的Omega。

Rex转过头与Harry交换了一个吻。这个吻温柔且绵长，直到Rex肺里最后一点氧气都被榨干Harry才善罢甘休。Harry从Rex身上下来，支起头幸灾乐祸地看着Rex通红着脸剧烈地喘息。

Rex嗔怪地瞪了Harry一眼，转身不理会Harry肆无忌惮的笑声。Harry却将Rex拖进怀里，故意对着他圆圆的耳朵吹气，瑰丽的颜色很快从耳后蔓延到脖子，Harry不肯停止，含住Rex的耳垂，湿热的气息灌进耳朵，又酥又麻，Rex下意识缩了缩脖子想要躲避。Harry的舌尖钻进耳朵，双手不安分地抚摸着Rex满是红印的身躯。Rex的气息越来越紊乱，他感觉全身都在发热，身体某处也开始变得湿润……

在Rex破碎的呻吟下Harry的吻越发具有侵略性，一路攻城夺在旧的印记上制造出新鲜的湿哒哒的吻痕。Rex现在感觉脑袋都在发热，不能思考，Omega被标记后的本能促使他去渴望自己的Alpha去填满心里的空虚。

恍恍惚惚中，Rex想起夜半时分Harry说过要和他结婚，现在想起仿佛梦一场，Rex不能确定，他从情欲中挣脱出来，转过头氤氲着水汽的蓝眼睛不太自信地看着Harry，“你真的要和我结婚吗？”

Harry半眯起眼睛，脸上闪过一丝不悦，“你怀疑我？”

“我只是……不敢相信，”Rex转身像头可怜的幼兽一样缩进Harry宽阔的胸膛，落寞地说：“没有人真心喜欢我，他们不是喜欢我的钱就是想通过我巴结我的父亲。你呢？你又是为了什么？我只是被你抓来抵债的，你怎么会想要和我结婚……”Rex的自怨自艾被Harry突如其来的拉拽打断了，他惊恐地望着脸上乌云笼罩的Harry，战战兢兢道：“你…你你想做什么？”

“你不是怀疑我的真心吗？”Harry将衣服扔给Rex，“现在穿上衣服，我们去登记结婚。”

“你没在和我开玩笑？”Rex疑虑了一下，还是拿起丢在身上的衬衫穿上。

Harry已经套好衣服，伏身捏住Rex的下巴，邪魅一笑道：“就算你不去我也会绑着你去。”

Rex眉开眼笑，快速穿好衣服和Harry一前一后走出别墅。

 

一路上Rex的心情都极好，哼着轻快的歌，身体随着音乐小幅度的扭摆。Harry宠溺地瞥了一眼，没想到他会这样结婚，一切都始料未及，但他像Rex一样也是很兴奋以及莫名的紧张。他想要给Rex最好的一切，可是他又怕自己难以控制的暴脾气会伤害到Rex。

如果Rex再离开一次，Harry觉得自己会彻底发疯。

Rex停下哼唱，“Harry，有件事我想问你。”

“什么？”

“Hector……他为什么会突然绑架我？是不是因为你把项目交给我了他因此记恨？”Rex觉得事情没有这么简单，他和Hector虽然交集不多，但可以感觉出那是一个很忠心的人，不会因为这些小事记恨，更何况Harry很多重要的生意都是他在处理。

“他以为你的出现让我堕落了。”Harry轻描淡写地回答，他不想让Rex知道Hansen也参与其中——那对Rex来说太过残忍——被自己的亲生父亲出卖，性命在利益面前都变得无足轻重。

“你哪有堕落？”Rex轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，斜睨着Harry，打趣道：“你只是热衷操我。”

如果不是急着去登记结婚，Harry一定会停下车用实际行动告诉Rex他是怎么“堕落”的。

玩笑过后，Rex严肃地问：“你怎么处置他了？”

“等我们结完婚我会给他账户上打笔钱，足够他下半生衣食无忧。毕竟他跟了我这么多年，为我也做了很多事情。”Harry说完便陷入沉默，脸上全是惋惜。

Rex不知该说什么，就算再不想承认也是因为自己的出现才导致Hector走向这样的结局。

好在目的地到了，Rex没有继续胡思乱想下去。

 

Rex没有想到和Harry就这样结婚了——具有法律效益的婚约。

Rex回想着这一路与Harry走来的点点滴滴，他们的开始很糟糕，Harry把他抓来，强迫他，恐吓他……他也因此惧怕Harry，可是他毫无办法，他只能委屈齐全以防哪天Harry一个不高兴把他卖到黑市。

是从什么时候开始对Harry的感觉变了样，Rex不知道，也想不出到底是在哪个时刻。也许Harry的爱就像细水，毫无痕迹地渗透进他的心里，滋养那个千疮百孔的地方，最后开出绚丽的名为爱情的花朵。

“在想什么？”Harry占有欲十足地揽过Rex的腰，在他红润的唇上印下一吻。

“我在想你是从什么时候爱上我的。”Rex优雅地转了个身脱离Harry的掌控靠着柜台一笑，“现在我们要去做什么？”

Harry也不气恼，只是往前走了一步。Alpha天生的气势压迫着Rex往后躲，Harry丝毫不理会店员讶异的眼神狠狠吻住了Rex。

“惩罚”过后，Harry离开Rex红肿的双唇，勾唇笑道：“试完了戒指当然要去试礼服了。”

 

婚礼如约而至。

真的到了这一天Rex又忍不住紧张，坐立难安，在房间里来回走动。最后Chris不得不拉着他坐在沙发上让他不要紧张——结婚之前Rex和Chris见过一面，他们都很惊讶对方竟然和自己长得如此相似。Rex甚至怀疑过Chris是否有可能是他的兄弟，但被Chris否认了。也许是因为长相，他们一见如故，很快就成为朋友，Chris也成为Rex今天唯一邀请的嘉宾。

Harry比Rex更紧张，问了好几遍Zach他看起来怎么样，在Zach翻了无数次白眼之后才踏上台阶去接他的新郎，他人生的另一半。

Harry敲响Rex紧闭的房门，当里面传来询问是谁的时候，颤抖的回答声连Harry自己都很惊讶。

房门被开启，Rex穿着黑色Armani礼服的身影映入Harry的眼帘。Harry的呼吸变得急促，明明试礼服的时候就见过Rex穿这套礼服，但那时候只是觉得合身，远远没有现在惊艳。

Zach轻轻撞了一下Harry的胳膊，揶揄道：“傻站着干什么，还不去接你的‘新娘’？”

Harry回过神，一步一步走向Rex。Rex在他灼热而又坚定的目光下害羞地低下了头。

短短的几步路Harry却觉得如此漫长，他仿佛置身梦中，好不真切，Rex会答应他的求婚，会愿意和他携手同行——他以为自己这样的人不会有人想要和他结婚，也以为自己不会因为某个人停留，但最后Rex改变了他，让他知道什么是爱，让他知道自己也被爱着。

再漫长的路也会有终点，Harry已经来到Rex的面前，脸颊微红的Rex迎上他的目光。他们深情地望着彼此，Harry忍不住赞叹，“你今天真好看。”

Rex被逗笑了，主动挽上Harry的手臂，“你看起来也不错。”

 

婚礼现场在Harry的家宅，他原本想要给Rex盛大的婚礼，但Rex一反常态不想要热闹，只想邀请几位好友见证。经过这么多，Rex也明白他以前那些所谓的朋友都是建立在利益之上，他要和过去彻彻底底地说再见，然后蜕变成一个全新的自己。

在宾客的掌声之中Harry和Rex十指相扣，踏上由玫瑰花瓣铺成的红毯，慢慢走向牧师。

他们在牧师面前宣誓，只属于彼此，不管生死病死，贫穷富有。

当Harry给Rex左手的无名指戴上一生的约定时，Rex喜极而泣，从前他的心漂泊不定现在终于有了可以停靠的港湾。

Harry为Rex擦去泪水，拥他入怀，一遍一遍亲吻着他的头顶，在他耳边安抚。

他的Rex太没安全感了，Harry发誓他绝对要让Rex摆脱这种感觉。

 

婚宴持续到夜幕降临，暖色的灯光在庭院里亮起。音乐的伴奏下，Rex和Harry跳着舞。Rex喝了一点酒，两颊绯红，Harry如痴如醉地望着他新婚的丈夫，手从后背滑倒腰际。Rex有着很迷人的腰线，Harry爱不释手地抚摸着腰间的弧度。在灯光的照耀下，Rex好像被镀上了一层光晕，Harry想起很久以前，也是一个露天的宴会，他和Rex的初见……

“你知道吗？我第一次见到你的时候你也穿着黑色的Armani西装。”Harry贴着Rex的耳朵轻声说。

Rex疑惑，“你是不是记错了？”Rex记不清第一次见Harry时穿什么衣服，但绝对不是Armani的西装。

“没有，我不可能记错。”Harry决定帮助Rex找回记忆，“大概一年前，你父亲办了一次晚宴，我也参加了。”

Rex还是没什么印象，毕竟他以前参加的派对和晚宴实在太多了。

“那天有个Omega小笨蛋来和我搭讪，说了几句暧昧的话后逃走了，害得我找了一个晚上都没找到。”

Rex努力回想，遥远的记忆中似乎有Harry说过的场景。

记忆的大门一旦被打开，尘封的历史就会跃然纸上。Rex 终于想起了，惊呼道：“是你！你就是那个Alpha！”

“没错。”就是从那天起Harry下定决心不管用什么方法一定要找到这Omega，让他知道撩拨完逃跑是多么不明智的选择。

只是没想到这个Omega竟会是Hansen的儿子，Harry觉得老天都在帮助他。Harry暗示Hansen只要送上Rex就可以抵消掉他欠下的债，Hansen果真让Rex来找他，但是Rex不肯屈服，还天真地来谈判。

之后种种如Harry预料的发展，Hansen破产了，Rex走投无路被他抓了回来。他料到所有的事情，唯独没料到自己会爱上Rex。

Rex还处在震惊之中，那次他只是和朋友比赛，看谁能撩到更多的Alpha。Harry是Rex第一个搭讪的Alpha，但Harry强大的气场和强势的信息素差点让他当场就发情，所以最后不得不逃离现场。这件事还被他以前那些朋友取笑了很久。

“所以你一早就盯上我了？”Rex现在才知道原来他们之间羁绊这么早，也许他们就是天生一对，所以才会在初次见面时信息素就肆无忌惮地释放。Rex当时不知道为什么，现在明白是他们体内信息素的因子在渴望着另一半。

“是你自己送上门，我可是一直都记得你。”音乐停止，Harry在夜色中凝视着Rex，“幸运地最后我拥有了你，我爱你，Rex，我爱你。”

Rex差点又要哭了，在眼泪流出之前，他拉过Harry送上炽热的双唇——这可是Harry第一次说爱他。Rex贴着Harry的嘴唇含糊不清地说：“Harry……我们回房间吧……”

Harry立即拉着Rex跑回别墅。一踏上台阶他们就迫不及待脱去对方的衣服，跌跌撞撞，终于来到卧室，Harry将Rex顶在墙上，扯掉彼此剩余的衣服，蓄势待发的阴茎贯穿湿热的内壁，信息素飘散像要引爆整个房间。在一次又一次的碰撞中，他们攀上顶峰，迅猛的高潮让他们仿佛置若天堂，全是美妙的滋味。

从今天起，他们真真正正地完整了。


	18. Chapter 18

“你想去哪里度蜜月？”Harry亲吻着Rex的头顶。

“还没想好，”Rex动了动还有些酸痛的身体，“我还想再睡会，去哪里就由你决定吧。”

Harry的手指摩挲着Rex后颈的腺体，小笨蛋现在从里到外都散发着他的气息，没有什么比这更美好了。看着Rex满身的的痕迹和疲倦的面容，Harry也就不再打扰，毕竟一夜的翻云覆雨消耗了Rex所有的体力。

 

拉斯维加斯。

罪恶之城，也是享乐的天堂。

Rex和Harry的蜜月旅行就从这里开始。

看着Rex止不住的兴奋，Harry知道自己没有选错地方。

“你怎么会想到带我来这里？”这不是Rex第一次来拉斯维加斯，Hansen还没破产的时候，他就来寻欢作乐了好几次。现在，和他一起来的是自己的爱人，这感觉很奇妙。

“我上网查了一下，拉斯维加斯是全球新婚人士度蜜月的首选之地。”Harry搂住Rex的腰将他往自己的怀里带了带，生怕拥挤的人群挤到他心爱的宝贝。

“哈哈……竟然就是这样简单，我还以为是你知道我喜欢这里。”Rex忍不住大笑，一个旋转脱离了Harry的怀抱，迫不及待地拉着Harry往就近的赌场走去，“别浪费时间，来这里怎么能不赌几把呢？”

Harry停下脚步，转身拉着Rex，神秘道：“别那么着急， 我带你去一个更好的地方。”

 

Harry带Rex来的这间赌场很有特色。

赌场不是很大，但每个房间装修都很有特点。每间房间都是一个国家的缩影，比如这间名为“镜花水月”的房间就是中式的装修。

Rex推门而入，映入眼帘是一个圆形的石门。穿过石门，Rex眼前一亮，这里没有艳俗的大红大绿，而是生机盎然的青翠，相当别致。在Rex左手边的墙角疏疏朗朗的几根竹子立着，一条微缩的河绕着房间流动，水面上漂浮着一些木质托盘，在托盘上放着各种各种的酒精饮料。几座造型奇特的小型假山伫立在“河”的两侧，而在中间位置还有一座半人高的迷你石桥。天花板上装着的星星形状的灯倒映在“河面”上，犹如璀璨繁星。

房间的最中央放着赌桌，已经有几个人准备好了就等Rex的加入。

Rex跃跃欲试的表情已经给了Harry答案，但他还是想问：“喜欢吗？”

“当然！”Rex看着桌子上满满一堆的筹码，心里乐开了花，“你就不怕我把你输得倾家荡产？”

穿着暗红色丝绒旗袍的服务生为他们拉开椅子，Harry让Rex坐下，俯身贴着他的耳朵低声说：“随你怎么输，这间赌场都是我的。”

Rex惊诧地望着Harry，这个人到底还有什么是他没有知道的？

Harry被Rex的样子逗笑了，“别那么惊讶，现在这些都已经是你的了。”

“Harry……”

“别说话，要开始了。”

 

也许是新婚的人运气也特别好，Rex成了当晚最大的赢家，而Harry全程都在思考要怎么才能让Rex穿上服务生身上那件暗红色的丝绒旗袍。

赢了钱的Rex心情很好，他没有穿上Harry想要的旗袍，而是穿上了Harry心心念念了很久护士装。

护士装也很好。Harry吃干抹净之后心满意足地想。

 

Rex和Harry没有在拉斯维加斯停留很久，几天之后，他们就飞去了下一站——夏威夷。

在去夏威夷的飞机上还出了一点意外，Rex的发情期提前了。

开始的时候Rex并没有意识到自己快要发情，他只觉得飞机上的温度有些高，直到身体越来越燥热，对Harry的渴望越来越强烈，他才后知后觉是要发情了。

Harry比Rex早一些发现，原本想等到了夏威夷再帮Rex渡过，或许是因为完全标记不久，Rex的欲望比之前的更为强烈，手脚并用地爬到他身上，胯骨贴着他不停的磨蹭，嘴里发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

这对Harry来说简直就是折磨。

幸好他们乘坐的是私人飞机，无关人员都已回避。Harry让Rex躺倒，剥掉阻碍他们亲密接触的衣服，早就被弄硬的性器急切地进入泥泞不堪的后穴，让彼此都得到纾解。

 

发情打乱了行程，原本只打算停留一个星期，最后又多待了一个星期。最初几天，他们几乎都在床上度过。Rex明明已经被操弄的浑身酸软，肚子里全是Harry的精液却还是渴望Harry能将他灌得更满。Harry没有辜负Rex的期望，一次又一次冲进身体的最深处，在那个孕育生命的地方撒下种子。

他要Rex为他怀上孩子。很多很多。

 

下一站原本是希腊，Harry的老家。出发前一夜Rex在酒店里看了《卡萨布兰卡》，突然对那个北非花园产生了兴趣。只要他想的，Harry都会满足。于是，行程又发生了改变，他们飞向摩洛哥。

摩洛哥是个很美的国家。

他们到达的时候临近傍晚，夕阳照在白色的建筑上，反射出耀眼的金光，远处就是海水，海面上波光粼粼，美得令人心醉。预定的酒店就在海边，视野很好，推窗即可看见哈桑二世清真寺，在灯光的照射下，呈现出金碧辉煌的气势。

Rex看得入迷，这个意外的旅程果然没有让他失望。

休息了一夜之后，Rex早早地叫醒Harry，吃了早餐他们便开始出门去玩。

Rex漫无目的地走在卡萨布兰卡的大街小巷。

巷子两侧挂着的毯子、街角售卖的香料、广场上跟着音乐起舞的眼镜蛇和深巷里小小的书店都成了Rex手机里的风景，而他成了Harry最美的风景。

走走停停一整天，Rex累垮了，Harry就开车载着他沿着海岸线欣赏着瑰丽的晚霞。

等到太阳完全落山，Harry找了一间小酒吧和Rex静静地享受着美好的夜晚。

Rex忽然想起了电影《卡萨布兰卡》里Rick说的台词。

“世上有那么多的城镇，城镇有那么多的酒馆，她却走进了我的。”Rex缓缓念出，Harry抬眸凝视，此刻的Rex充满感性，和往日大不相同，但不管哪一样都是他深爱的模样。

Harry想起了他们的相遇，世界上有那么的派对，他们在同一个派对里相遇。

“等待，只为你相遇。”Harry的手覆在Rex的手背上，Rex反手握住，揶揄道：“情话和你真不搭。”

Harry突然拉过Rex，狠狠地蹂躏着他的唇。

小笨蛋，所有的情话都只说给你听。

 

在卡萨布兰卡停留多日之后，Harry带着Rex去了北边的舍夫沙万。一到这里，Rex就被满眼的蓝色震惊，Harry却说所有的蓝色都不及他瞳孔里的颜色，得到Harry的夸奖，Rex得意的嘴角都快翘到天上去了。

在去希腊老家之前，Rex想去意大利转转，Harry很乐意陪他的爱人去任何一个地方。他们先在撒丁岛享受了几天的日光浴，然后去了米兰，参观了米兰大教堂，当然也少不了购物。佛伦罗萨也留下了他们的足迹，行程的最后是罗马，在特莱威喷泉前，Rex和Harry将硬币投入许愿池了。Harry以前不相信对着许愿池扔硬币就能让爱情永恒的事情，但和Rex在一起，他愿意相信。

经历了一个多月，Harry终于带着Rex回到了希腊老家，也许是一路玩得太嗨，一到位于海边的别墅，Rex倒头就睡。

足足睡了一天Rex才恢复一点精神，看到崖边有一个泳池，迫不及待去游泳。没游几圈他又觉得累了，趴在泳池边沿，看着崖下湛蓝的海水。

Harry从二楼下来，走进泳池，从身后抱住Rex，“累了吗？”

“嗯。”

Harry不老实的手往下探去，摸到疲软的性器，用带着薄茧的手指缓缓弄硬。

Rex哼了一声，在Harry的套弄下，腿脚有些发软。

“你好香。”Harry吻着Rex后颈散发香气的腺体，回到希腊之后Rex的信息素就有些变了，比之前的更香、更诱人。

“嗯……不都一样吗？”Rex没有发觉信息素有什么变化，倒是觉得自己越来越敏感，Harry轻轻一撩拨他就浑身颤抖。

“绝对不一样，”Harry另一只手揉着Rex的胸膛，“好像胸也大了一点。”Harry抠了一下乳尖，Rex立刻发出一声高亢的呻吟，Harry变本加厉地揉捻，在Rex耳边吹气，“这么敏感？”

“我想要……给我……”Rex被挑起了欲望，丝毫不在意此刻正在露天的泳池，他迫切地想要Harry的阴茎去填满内心的空虚。

Harry也被Rex的信息素引诱地快要爆炸，蓄势待发的性器毫不犹豫地挺进湿润的肠道。终于被填满的饱胀感令Rex发出满足的呻吟，这是给Harry最好的催情剂，让他在湿热的内里横冲直撞。

没过一会Rex就已经承受不住，上半身趴在池边，喘息不止。在Harry要顶开生殖腔时，Rex整个人剧烈地颤抖，除了极致的快感还有一丝丝的疼痛，Rex的眼泪溢出，断断续续地喊着“停下来”。

Harry察觉到Rex内壁在不断收缩，以为是自己太过凶狠伤到了Rex，赶紧放弃了进入那个令他神魂颠倒的温床，抱起Rex快速地抽插。Rex顷刻间便迎来了高潮，双腿痉挛，白浊射在水中，很快就融化不见。Harry紧随其后，精液浇灌在紧致的甬道里，他紧紧抱着Rex，愧疚地说：“对不起，我没控制住伤到你了。”

“不怪你，是我自己太敏感了。”Rex回头吻了吻Harry的嘴角，安慰Harry让他不要再自责。

 

Rex觉得很乏，整天都没什么精力，不是躺在床上睡觉就是瘫在沙发上动都不想动。Harry以为是他太无聊，提议出海去玩，Rex心里想去奈何身体实在提不起劲。Harry不知道Rex是怎么了，怎么一到希腊就变得这么不想动？

Rex做了个梦，梦见一堆的小Harry小Rex围着他，争先恐后地叫他爸爸，要他抱抱。正在他不知道该抱哪一个时，手机的铃声惊醒了他。Rex被梦里一堆的孩子吓得打了个激灵。

擦了擦汗之后，Rex才拿起手机，一看是好久没联系的Chris。

Chris是受Harry所托打电话来问问——Harry认为Rex有事瞒着他，而同为Omega的Chris应该比他更适合询问。Rex嘴上怪Harry太过紧张，心里早已经像吃了蜜糖一样，甜滋滋的。Rex告诉Chris没什么事，只是最近困乏得很。

Chris听后沉默了一下，然后建议Rex去医院检查检查。说不定就是他想的那样。

为了不让Harry再担心，Rex真的找了一个Harry不在家的时间去医院检查。等所有的检查都结束，Rex拿到检验单看到最后的诊断，惊讶得嘴都合不拢。

Rex打算给Harry一个惊喜，“医生，能把这份报告寄给我吗？收件人写我丈夫的名字。”

“可以，你去护士那里登记一下。”

填写完地址，Rex开心地蹦哒了几下，随即像响起了什么马上停了下来，自言自语道：“不行，以后我不能这样。”于是，Rex小心翼翼地扶着腰慢慢挪出医院。

 

三天之后。

Harry收到了一份由医院发出的邮件，他很困惑，怎么会有医院的邮件？

疑惑地拆开邮件，一份报告滑落在地上，Harry捡起一看，脸上血色尽褪。

怎么会……

Rex得了癌症，癌细胞已经扩散。

怎么会这样？

Harry立刻想起Rex最近这几日的状态，这么说，是真的？Harry不愿意相信，他的小笨蛋怎么会得了绝症？Rex！Rex在哪里？

Harry跌跌撞撞地跑上二楼阳台，Rex正躺在软塌上吃着新鲜的水果。Harry冲了过去，不由分说地把Rex抱在怀里，三十多年从不轻易留下的泪水此时此刻决了堤。Harry抱着Rex痛哭，“不管你得了什么病我都一定会治好你。”

Rex一头雾水，“你说什么啊？”他看到了Harry手中的检验报告，“你已经收到了，Harry，我们……”

“我不会放弃你！往后的时间我一定会更加疼爱你！”

Harry的反应是不是太夸张了？Rex心生疑惑。

“嗯，你是要好好疼爱我，毕竟我怀了你的小宝宝。”

Harry猛然抬头，“你说什么？”

“我怀孕了啊，”Rex指了指Harry手中的检验单，“这不是我的检验报告吗？”

Harry将那几张纸递到Rex面前，“不是，上面说你得了癌症。”

Rex结果一看，随后敲了敲Harry的头，“笨蛋，医院寄错了，而且你都不看名字吗？这个人叫Rex Harris，不是我Rex Hansen！”

Harry拿回一看，写的的确不是Rex的名字。

“这么说你真的怀孕了？”Harry仍心有余悸，不行，他要带Rex再去做个检查才放心。

Rex拉过Harry的手放在自己还平坦的腹部，“是啊，你要当爸爸了，开心吗？”


	19. Chapter 19

Harry难以置信地盯着Rex，脑子里嗡嗡作响，好一会之后才恢复，用力握住Rex的手，“你……我要当父亲了？”  
  
Rex反握住Harry的手腕，引导着他按在自己的腹部，“没错，现在我的肚子里正孕育着我们的宝宝。”  
  
Harry抚摸平坦腹部的手轻微颤抖，这个消息来得太突然，前一秒还以为Rex身患绝症而悲伤着，下一秒就听到这个天大的好消息。  
  
真好，他们有孩子了。  
  
Harry高兴地猛亲Rex，忽然又想起前几日在泳池里，难怪Rex会觉得痛，原来那时候就已经怀孕了。如果当时遵照了自己的本能……Harry不敢再往下想，紧紧抱住Rex，在他耳边呢喃，“我爱你，Rex。”  
  
  
虽然Rex已经解释是医院寄错地址，但Harry不敢掉以轻心，一回到纽约就带Rex去医院重新检查了一遍，确定只是怀孕才肯放心。  
  
医生交代了一些事项并让Rex三个月的时候再去医院做第一次产检。Harry听得很仔细，只差拿出小本子记下来。Rex忍不住在心里偷笑，没想到令人畏惧的Harry也会流露出这么温情的一面。  
  
怀孕的过程是一件很艰辛的事情，尤其对男性Omega来说，更为艰难。Rex第一次孕吐出现在怀孕的第七周。Harry照常为Rex准备了各式各样的早餐，Rex看着满桌琳琅满目的食物，胃里却一阵翻涌。他推开Harry，跑到最近的卫生间，吐得昏天暗地。  
  
Harry的手在Rex的后背来回帮他顺气，看着Rex眼角的泪水，自责又心疼万分。  
  
从这天之后，Rex的孕吐就没停歇，一见到食物胃里就开始翻江倒海，一个月下来瘦了一大圈。Harry又急又无可奈何，如果可以他真希望能代替Rex受过。  
  
Rex比Harry更加心急，他很怕宝宝会营养不良，每天强迫自己吃很多东西，可是刚吃进去就全吐出来，最后也只能放弃。  
  
怀孕第十一周的时候，躺在床上准备入睡的Rex突然想吃榴莲了。Harry二话不说，亲自开车去买。  
  
从此之后，Rex对榴莲的味道分外有好感。  
  
某天Harry的一个朋友来家里做客，一走进屋子他就捏着鼻子说一股怪味，Rex抱着榴莲在二楼的阳台偷笑。说来起奇怪，他以前不喜欢榴莲的味道，但现在不知道为什么，闻着这个味道觉得一点都不臭，还很香。  
  
一定会怀孕的关系。嗯，一定是这样。  
  
榴莲虽好，可也不能多吃，Harry听从了医生的建议，没敢让Rex每天都吃，Rex为此还闹了脾气，Harry安抚了很久Rex才开心了一点。  
  
  
转眼就到了孕期的第十二周，第一次产检如期而至。  
  
做了一系列检查之后，Rex和Harry坐在医生的办公室等结果。几分钟之后，医生拿着他们的报告来了。  
  
“医生，检查结果怎么样？”Harry比Rex更加心急。  
  
“除了有一点营养不良其它都还好，”医生将报告递给Harry，“怀孕的Omega随着时间的推移会越发依赖他的Alpha，所以在他孕期的这段时间你最好陪在他身边，适当地用信息素去安抚他。”  
  
“好，我记下来，还有其它要注意的吗？”Harry认真地问。  
  
“其它没什么了，宝宝们发育得很好……”  
  
“等等，你刚刚说……宝宝们？”Harry注意到医生的用词，疑惑地看着医生。  
  
医生从Harry手中一叠的报告单中抽出一张给他看，“对，宝宝们，你先生怀的是双胞胎。”  
  
Rex瞪大双眼，医生刚刚说他怀了双胞胎？  
  
Harry立刻激动地捧住Rex的头，不停地亲吻着Rex的额头、眼睛和嘴唇。  
  
Rex还有些茫然，推开Harry夺过他手中的单子，看了看，“我有两个宝宝？在哪呢？我怎么没看到？”  
  
医生拿笔对着单子上两个阴影画了个圈，“就是他们。”  
  
Harry和Rex齐齐看着医生圈出来的“宝宝”，他们只有手指一般大小。Rex的手不自觉地抚摸着腹部，抬头对着Harry微笑，眼里闪耀的微光让Harry也情不自禁露出笑容。Harry的手覆在Rex的手背上，与他一起抚摸着微凸的腹部。想到这层软肉下面孕育着两个属于他们的宝宝，Harry嘴角的弧度也越加的大。  
  
他有两个宝宝。Harry再次亲吻着Rex额头，不，他现在有三个宝宝，Rex也是他需要照顾的宝宝。最重要的那个。  
  
  
自从知道Rex怀的是双胞胎，Harry对他的照顾更加地无微不至。要不是医生建议多走动，Harry恐怕都不会让他下地。  
  
熬过了痛苦的孕吐，Rex的胃口也好了起来。看着日渐圆润的Rex，Harry心里很是高兴，同时也不可否认，有了身孕之后的Rex更加的吸引人。腰上多了一层软肉，揉捏着手感很好，而胸部似乎也变得柔软，很多时候Harry都想扑进去闻闻是否会有奶香。最令Harry着迷的是Rex的信息素，原本就很香甜的信息素在怀孕之后变得更加甜腻浓郁，像是最香醇的酒，让人一饮酒醉。  
  
肚子一天一天的变大，Rex的脾气也随之变大。有时候会毫无理由毫无征兆地发火，第一次发过的时候Harry和Rex都愣住了。Rex以为Harry会捉住他，狠狠地惩罚他的屁股，结果Harry只是默默地忍受着。脾气来得快去得也快，Rex告诫自己下次不能再这样，但无由来的心烦爬上心头的时候，Rex食言了。  
  
如此周而复始，Rex很快就到了怀孕的第五个月。  
  
天气转凉，Rex却很想吃冰激凌，Harry坚持不让。Rex一个月之前吃坏过一次东西，在床上整整躺了两天，这一次绝对不能再出什么差池。Rex岂会乖乖听话，趁着Harry不注意，偷吃了一大桶的冰激凌。  
  
夜半时分，Harry被Rex痛苦的呻吟声吵醒，打开床头灯就看到Rex双腿曲起，双手抱着隆起的腹部，冷汗涔涔。Harry惊出一身冷汗，着急道：“哪里不舒服？”  
  
Rex像抓到救命稻草一样抓住Harry的手臂，痛苦地说：“肚子……痛！”  
  
Harry不敢耽误，抱起Rex就往医院赶去。  
  
一路上Rex抱着肚子哼哼唧唧，Harry的心始终紧绷着，他不知道Rex到底怎么了，但Rex满头的冷汗说明了此刻有多难受。  
  
一到医院，医生和护士就迎了上去，Harry抱起Rex送进检查室。医生让Harry出去等待，但Rex一直紧紧抓住他的手不放开，Harry也不想在Rex最需要他的时候离开。医生再三催促让他离开，Harry瞪着他，凶恶狠厉，医生打了个冷颤，也就不再强求。  
  
病人需要他的Alpha。  
  
仔仔细细检查了一番，结果只是Rex贪凉吃坏了肚子。Harry长吁一口气，还好只是吃坏肚子，要真有什么……  
  
  
尽管医生说并无大碍，Harry还是坚持让Rex留院再观察一天。  
  
Rex躺在床上，Harry搬了个椅子坐在他的床边，手中拿着一个苹果慢慢削着。  
  
“Harry……”Rex小声地叫了一声，Harry没有理会，顾自削着苹果。Rex噘了噘嘴，坐起来，手放在Harry的大腿上摇晃着，“你理我一下嘛。”  
  
Harry仍然没有说话，只是把苹果放在床头柜上，然后拍掉Rex的手。Rex的眼泪大颗大颗滴下，落在被子上，晕湿了一片。  
  
从住进医院之后，Harry就没再和Rex说过一句话。Rex很清楚Harry在生气，他已经道过歉，但Harry依然缄默不语。  
  
Harry是真生气了，不是那种道过歉就能好的生气。  
  
Rex眼泪流得更凶，寂静的房间里啜泣声被放得无限大。面对泪流满面的Rex，Harry无法再无动于衷，扯了几张纸递给Rex。  
  
Rex蓦然抬起头，睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠，“Harry，你不要不理我……”  
  
Harry轻声叹息，其实他早就不生气了，他只是想让Rex知道自己会担心。  
  
“折腾了一夜，好好休息吧。”  
  
Rex抓住Harry的手臂，试探地问：“你不生气了吗？”  
  
“如果你再不听话，我会更生气。”Harry语气恶劣，让Rex躺下的动作却十分温柔。  
  
Rex拉过被子，看着Harry眼下的乌青，“Harry，你能抱抱我吗？我想抱着你睡。”Rex往边上挪出一个位置，满脸期待地望着Harry。  
  
Harry没有上来，走到了窗边。Rex黯然神伤，Harry还是不肯原谅他吗？Rex抚摸着隆起的肚子，和宝宝们委屈地说：“我惹你们的Harry爸爸生气了，他现在都不理我们。”  
  
“他们还不能交流。”Harry拉上窗帘回到床边，脱掉鞋袜。Rex赌气地不理Harry，他就是要说给宝宝们听，他的Harry爸爸是个大坏蛋。Harry掀开被子钻了进来，从后面抱住Rex，下巴抵在他的肩膀，“别说话了，我们睡觉。”  
  
所有的不悦和酸楚都烟消云散，Rex与Harry十指相扣，“好，睡觉。”  
  
一分钟后。  
  
“Harry，你睡着了吗？”  
  
“还没。”  
  
Rex艰难地翻了个身，“我想去孕期培训班。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“Harry，”Rex问：“你会陪我去吗？”  
  
“肯定的，你那么不让人放心。”小笨蛋还真是傻，他怎么可能会不陪着去？万一又出什么事情怎么办？  
  
“Harry，你真好。”Rex把头埋在Harry的胸膛，Alpha的气息让他心安。  
  
没过多久，Rex就发出均匀的呼吸声。Harry亲了亲Rex的发旋，担心了一天的心终于放下。跟随者Rex的呼吸，Harry也陷入了沉睡。  
  
  
Rex出院之后Harry就帮他报了全城最好的补习班。  
  
第一天去上课的Rex无比兴奋，一大早就醒了，九点不到已经到了培训中心，结果还没开门。Rex只好和Harry在车里等待。由于起床太早，Rex有些倦了，Harry调整好座位让他再睡一会。  
  
昏昏欲睡之际，Rex听到了Harry的轻声呼唤。  
  
培训班开门了。  
  
负责培训的讲师叫Lindsay，是位有着棕色卷发风情万种的拉丁裔美人。Rex见到她第一眼就调皮地吹了个口哨，惹得Harry当场就释放信息素宣示主权。Lindsay也不计较，只是让Harry以后在公共场合要注意，毕竟来参加培训的不是只有Rex一个Omega。  
  
其他来参加培训的学员陆陆续续到来，没一会，课程便开始了。  
  
Lindsay先让Rex和Harry自我介绍，然后再和大家分享他们的爱情之路。Harry不屑于这种分享，他和Rex的故事是属于他们自己，为什么要和人分享？Rex和Harry不一样，他早就想和其他人“控诉”Harry对他的所作所为。  
  
“我和Harry，也就是我的丈夫，”Rex看了一眼Harry，“我们的认识很戏剧化，我的父亲欠了他很多钱，他跑了，Harry就把我抓过来抵债。”  
  
Rex听到其他的学员在小声地交谈，看Harry的眼神也变得警惕。  
  
“开始的时候我也和你们一样认为他是个大坏蛋，”Rex笑了笑，望着Harry的目光变得温柔，“有时候他确实是个混蛋，囚禁我，不给我抑制剂任由我发情……”  
  
“你就是这样怀孕的吗？”有学员好奇地问。  
  
Rex摇摇头，“不是，他虽然很霸道，也很不讲道理，但他其实从来没有真正伤害过我。我的父亲……”Rex声音低了下去，随后陷入长久的沉默，Harry搂住他的肩头，亲了亲他的太阳穴，“如果不开心就不要再讲。”  
  
“没事，我可以的。”Rex振作，继续说：“很小的时候我就知道我的父亲不喜欢我，因为我是没用的Omega。我努力上学，做了很多事情想要得到他的肯定，但每一次都失望而终。他就后来他认识到我的价值，想把我变成商品送给他想巴结的人，我反抗，他就断了我的经济来源。直到他破产，Harry找上了门。”  
  
Rex再次看着Harry，他从未如此庆幸遇到的是Harry。  
  
“尽管Harry是个容易暴躁占有欲又很强的混蛋，但他信任我，他给了我从小想要却一直都得不到的安全感。我知道你们会说我是斯德哥尔摩综合症，我不想否认，在和Harry的接触中，我爱上了他。我以为这是一场单恋，对Harry来说，我只是一个玩物，直到我被绑架了……”  
  
“天啊！你还被绑架了！”  
  
学员们此起彼伏的抽气声打断了Rex的叙述。旧事重提，当时的一幕幕重演。射出的子弹，Harry流血的手臂，逐一浮现眼前，Rex下意识地抓住Harry的手。  
  
Harry知道Rex对于那一天存有阴影，他们都默契地不再提，现在Rex再一次直面当时的情形，Harry于心不忍，将Rex搂紧怀里，“别再说了。”  
  
Rex摸了摸Harry的脸颊，脸颊上的络腮胡有些扎人，他却很喜欢。  
  
“别担心，我没你想象的脆弱。”Rex从Harry的怀里挣脱出，将故事讲完，“直到我被绑架，以为再也见不到Harry，没想到他会来救我，甚至还为我中了枪。我真傻，Harry早就爱上了我，平常他对我的好我都视而不见，还认为自己只是他泄欲的工具。”Rex凑近Harry，小声地控诉，“都怪你平时对我凶巴巴，让我怀疑你不爱我。”  
  
“你们的故事很……特别，”Lindsay拍了拍手，大家的目光重新聚焦到她身上，“感谢Rex和Harry的分享，现在我们开始今天的课程……”  
  
鉴于Rex和Harry是第一天来上课，Lindsay向他们简单地讲解了关于孕期里Alpha和Omega要注意的事项，和之前医生交代的差不多。  
  
  
Harry以为Rex只是一时兴起，三分钟热度一过他就不会再想去培训班，结果Rex的热情非但没减退反而去得更加勤奋。  
  
Rex认真听讲的模样和没怀孕之前简直判若两人。Harry看到了Rex努力成为一个好爸爸的决心，这也促使他更加用心地去学习。  
  
今天的课程是学习怎么给宝宝换尿不湿。  
  
Rex手里拿着要替换的尿不湿，不知所措地看着桌子上哭得正凶的仿真宝宝。  
  
“现在你们要安抚你们的宝宝，然后替他换下满了的尿不湿。”Lindsay在学员们之间来回，时不时帮他们纠正姿势。  
  
“我们要怎么做？”Rex还没给宝宝换过尿不湿，只好求助Harry。Harry耸耸肩，“我也不知道，它哭得让我心烦。”  
  
“Harry！”Rex不高兴地低吼了一声，“你要把它想象成我们的宝宝！Lindsay就是这样说的！”  
  
“好吧，好吧，是我错了。”Harry举手投降，Rex说得对，是他不认真。  
  
Rex将尿不湿塞到Harry手上，“给你一个机会向宝宝道歉。”  
  
Harry接过尿不湿，平日杀伐果决的大佬在这一刻茫然无措。Harry皱着眉头，Rex在一旁催促，“快点啊，别人都换好了。”  
  
Harry看了看身旁的学员，笨手笨脚地把宝宝身上的脏了的尿不湿换下来，刚想把干净的尿不湿换上时，脸上就被一股温热的液体弄湿——没有了束缚的宝宝“尿”了Harry一脸。Harry愣住了，Rex幸灾乐祸地大笑，Harry瞪了他一眼。  
  
Lindsay听到笑声走了过来，看到满脸是水的Harry也忍不住低笑了几声——这个Alpha平日里都是一副生人勿进的模样，只有面对他自己的Omega，看上去凶恶的脸才会有片刻的柔缓。而现在明明很想发作却顾及自己伴侣的样子真是有趣极了。  
  
笑完之后，Lindsay给他们示范，“在换尿不湿先拿一张至今盖住宝宝的小鸡鸡，这样他就不会滋你一脸。”Lindsay取了张至今覆盖住宝宝的小鸡鸡，随后又抽了一张湿巾，“然后擦擦宝宝的屁屁，记住，动作一定要轻，宝宝的皮肤可是很娇嫩。最后，再给宝宝穿上尿不湿。”Lindsay又重复了一遍流程，Rex在一旁跃跃欲试。  
  
Lindsay看到Harry从不耐烦慢慢变得充满兴趣，然后再认真仔细地一遍一遍去换，从生疏到熟练。  
  
也许，只有爱情才会让人改变如此之多。  
  
一节课不知不觉结束了。  
  
“大家表现得都很好也很努力，下一节课我们来学习怎么给宝宝喂奶。”  
  
Harry在听到“喂奶”两个字后，望着Rex的眼睛亮了亮。  
  
  
时光荏苒。  
  
转眼Rex快七个月了。  
  
今天培训班又来了一位新学员。  
  
他说他叫Danny。  
  
不同于别人都是成双成对的来，Danny是孤身一人前来学习，这让很多人都猜测他是不是未婚先孕。  
  
比起好奇Danny为什么一个人来，大家更加奇怪他的长相。  
  
金发蓝眼，和Rex简直一模一样。  
  
有学员偷偷问Rex，是不是他双胞胎的弟弟。Rex也怀疑是不是有这种可能性，毕竟他们长得太像了。不过仔细分辨还是有点差别，Rex的头发是暗金色，Danny则是偏向于耀眼的金色。Danny比Rex要年轻一些，看上去就像在校的大学生。两个人的气质也是天差地别，如果说Rex是时常使坏的小恶魔，Danny就是纯洁的小天使。就连一向对别人都没好脸色的Harry在面对Danny的时候也会露出一抹淡淡的微笑。  
  
“你一直盯着我看，是不是我脸上沾了什么东西？”Danny摸了摸脸，对Rex说。  
  
Rex不好意思地笑了笑，“没有，我只是……”  
  
“只是奇怪我们长得很像？”Danny笑了一下，露出尖尖的虎牙，“我听到你们谈话的内容，抱歉，盲人的听觉总是特别灵敏。”  
  
“你看不见？”Rex大吃一惊。像是为了证实，Rex伸手在Danny眼前晃了晃。  
  
“别试了，我的确看不见。”  
  
“那你怎么知道我在试？”  
  
“是风。当你什么都看不见的时候，周围的一切都会被无限放大，你的手在我眼前晃动的时候，我感觉到了风的存在。”Danny让Rex闭上眼静下心去感受。  
  
Rex闭上双眼，他感受到了四周的喧闹下自己的呼吸声，感受到贴着他后背的Harry胸腔里沉稳有力的心跳声。  
  
  
Rex和Danny成了好朋友。  
  
Rex问过Danny为什么总是一个人来，他的Alpha呢？  
  
Danny微笑着说：他离开所以不知道我怀孕了，我不知道他什么时候回来，但他如果还会回来，他一定会很高兴。  
  
Danny说话的时候没有一点悲伤，Rex知道Danny坚信他的Alpha会回到他身边。  
  
日升月落，Rex和Danny认识也快一个月。这一天上完课，Rex和Danny一起走出培训室。忽然，Danny停下了脚步，对着街对面笑了笑。Rex顺着他的视线看过去，只见一个穿着黑色风衣的瘦高男人快速朝这边走来。  
  
Danny轻声说：“他回来了。”


	20. Chapter 20

Rex怀孕八个月了。

四肢浮肿，肚子隆起，低头已经看不见脚尖，但和越来越强烈的需求相比，这些因素都能克服。

Omega对Alpha生理上的需求在这个时候达到顶点，Rex已经不满足简单的手活或者口活。他无比怀念Harry的老二在身体里冲撞的感觉。但自从知道他怀孕之后，Harry宁可泡进冰水压制浴火也不愿意和他进行性交。

Rex知道Harry在怕什么，怀孕初期盲目地进行性事是会影响胎儿的发育，现在他已经八个月了，身体各方面都很稳定，宝宝发育得也很好，做爱一事完全没有问题。

Harry就是太小心翼翼了，他没有想象中的脆弱。

热水漫过身躯，Rex躺在Harry特意为他安装的超大型豪华按摩浴缸里，不管用什么方法今天一定要和Harry做爱。

“Harry——”

在隔壁健身房跑步的Harry立刻停了下，走到Rex身边关切地问：“怎么了？是小捣蛋们又踢你了吗？”Harry的手伸进水里，抚摸着Rex的肚皮。

“宝宝没事，”Rex的指尖在Harry的手背上画着圈圈，“是我有问题，我难受。”

Harry立马紧张起来：“哪里难受？我送你去医院。”

“不用去医院，”Rex拉住Harry的手，往下身的洞口送去，“这里难受，它想要你的老二进去捅一捅。”

Harry抽回自己的手：“不行，你会受伤。”

Rex大声吼道：“我又不是纸做的！”Rex艰难地坐起，抓住Harry的手臂软下声音，特意带着撒娇的语调，“医生说过不会有问题，我真的很难受，里面很痒，你来帮我好不好？”

“可是……”Harry又想起在希腊的那次，他如果没有控制住自己，那么很有可能已经失去了两个孩子。时隔几个月再次回想，Harry还是觉得后怕。

“哪有那么多可是！”Rex气恼地拍打着浴池里的水，指责道，“你肯定是嫌弃我现在又胖又丑，你不爱我了！”

Harry把Rex的脑袋按在自己的肩上，安抚道：“我明明知道我有多爱你，要是不信，我可以发誓。”

Rex抬头说：“那就操我，”Rex的眼眶泛红，“求你了，Harry，如果我觉得难受会喊停的，要是怕伤到宝宝我们可以轻一点。”

Harry苦笑，他最怕的就是和Rex太投入忘了一切。

“来嘛……Harry……”Rex往后靠在浴缸上，一只手揉捏着因为怀孕而变的柔软的胸部，舌头下流地舔着另一只手的手指，“你不想来摸摸我吗？我胸好涨，是不是有奶水，你来帮我吸吸好吗？”

Harry的呼吸变得急促，从Rex怀孕后他一直禁欲，随着Rex怀孕的月份越大，散发的信息素也越发勾引人，他的自控力也越加的薄弱。现在Rex刻意地勾引他，他的自制力碎成粉末，随风飘逝。

Harry最终妥协了：“如果我让你不舒服一定要告诉我。”

“我保证会告诉你！”Rex的脚伸出浴缸，勾住Harry的大腿，“快进来，我已经湿透了。”

Harry长腿迈进浴缸半躺着，让Rex背对着靠在他身上。

Rex迫不及待扭过头与Harry亲吻，手也没闲着，拉过Harry的手揉捏着自己的胸部，屁股蹭着胯部，让Alpha的性器以最快的速度勃起。

极度饥渴的Omega早已经准备好自己，黏滑的液体从后穴流出，融进水里。胸膛上的乳头敏感至极，Alpha的每次触碰都能产生又酥又麻的快感。

巨大的空虚袭击着Rex，他迫切地需要Harry去填满：“快点进来……”

“不要着急，”Harry吮吸着Rex的耳垂，“很久没做了，你会不适应。”一只手从胸部往下游移，圈住形状漂亮的阴茎，上下套弄了几下，又向下把玩着囊袋。

手指在会阴处流连，Rex的呻吟婉转，他转头，毫无威慑力地瞪着Harry，无声催促。

一滴汗从Harry的额际滑落，他心痒难耐，但还是将手指送去Rex湿热的肠道，细致地替他做着扩张。

Rex大口大口地呼吸，手指的进去缓解了翻涌的情欲，但远远不够。Rex舔着唇，口干舌燥，欲火从小腹烧到四肢百骸，他要Harry贯穿他，就在现在。

“够了……快进来！”

Harry也觉得是时候了，抽出手指，插入阴茎。

两个人都发出满足的呻吟。

水波荡漾，溢出了浴缸。他们全然不顾，享受着久违的完美的结合。

Harry不敢太用力地去操弄，怕伤到Rex。Rex不满意这样太过温柔的交欢，就像是隔靴搔痒，始终不能拥有极致的快感。

“快一点……用力一点……”Rex撑在Harry的大腿上，吃力地扭动笨重的腰身，“你就这点能耐吗？”

Harry眯着眼，他在担心会不会伤到Rex，结果小笨蛋非但不领情还嘲笑他的能力。Harry觉得很有必要让Rex知道，嘲笑他的后果。

毫无预兆地，Harry用力往上一顶，Rex惊呼的声音还未出声，Harry报复性地整根退出再狠狠插入。如法炮制了几下，Rex像过电了似的，全身酥麻不止。

Rex享受着久违的快感，他想要主动拥有很多的快感，但笨重的身躯让他只能用语言去鼓励Harry：“就是这样……唔……还要更多……Harry……再深一点……”

“你真是个毫不知足的小坏蛋，”Harry啃咬着Rex的肩颈，双手大力地揉着他的胸脯，指甲偶尔还会搔刮着鲜艳如血的乳头，“伤到宝宝们怎么办？”

“不会的……宝宝们很乖很安静，”Rex故意收缩了几下内壁，Harry的喘息变重了，Rex转头讨好似地笑着，“是不是很爽？”

Harry用代替了回答，失控的操干让Rex知道使坏的下场。

Rex现在就像暴风雨中的小船，飘摇着，想要寻求避风的港湾。

“啊啊……我快……”话还未说完，高潮就已经降临，Rex射在水中，双腿痉挛。但Harry并没有因此停下，还处在高潮中的Rex敏感到了极点，Harry每一次深入浅出都让他神魂颠倒。

怀孕让高潮都被放大，Rex难以招架，只能求饶：“够了……不要再继续……”

“不够，我还没到。”Harry恶狠狠地说，律动也随之凶狠，逼得Rex的分身又吐露出稀薄的精液。

恰在此时，肚子里的宝宝不安分地踢了一下Rex，他立刻抓住Harry的手臂，紧张地说：“Harry……宝宝……”

Harry猛然清醒，赶紧退了出来，摸着Rex有点红肿的穴口：“哪里难受？”他就知道一做起来就会忘了所有，如果因此伤到宝宝或者Rex，他会恨死自己。

“没事，刚刚宝宝踢我了，”Rex摸到Harry的阴茎，坐了上去，“现在继续。”

Harry却不敢再动：“Rex，我们别做了。”

Rex转头怒视着Harry：“不行！我还要，你快点！”Rex动了一下屁股，Harry的阴茎就开始蠢蠢欲动，“你看，你也想要，所以别浪费时间了，如果你让我感到不适，我会告诉你，相信我。”

Harry无法拒绝Rex。

由慢至快、由浅至深，共赴极乐之巅。

被喂饱的Rex终于心满意足地从Harry身上下来，侧躺着。

Harry放掉热水，又重新蓄起。等待水满的时候，Harry按摩着Rex的小腿。

Rex一脸餍足，闭上双眼，很快就进入梦乡。

 

预产期越来越近，Harry越来越紧张，每隔几个小时就会问Rex有没有觉得不舒服。Rex本来不紧张，被Harry这么一问，也有些神经兮兮，肚子一有风吹草动就紧张地大喊Harry的名字。送到医院检查下来又没什么事，医生让他们不要那么紧张，时候到了自然会有反应。Harry觉得等时候到了已经来不及，干脆就在医院住了下来，静候宝宝的出世。

在医院的等待的日子自然很无聊，但一想到马上就要和孩子们相见，Rex就觉得很兴奋。

Harry几乎寸步不离地守着Rex，只有公司有很重要的事情他才会短暂地离开一会。

Rex吃着桃子，Harry在电话那头絮絮叨叨地说着让他配合医生好好检查。

我什么时候不配合了。Rex在心里说。

门被推开了，Rex抬头看了一眼，手中的桃子滚落在地。

Rex打断Harry，惊恐地说：“Harry，你快回来！”

  
Hanson恨Harry，要不是他，自己我不会落到这个地步，像只能躲在阴暗角落的老鼠，他不想下半生都是如此，不管用各种方法，他一定要摆脱这种局面。

夜色浓重。

趁着夜色Hanson从船上下来，环顾一圈，消失在夜色中。

Hanson逃到了南美，没想到Harry竟然不肯放过他，派人一路追着。

躲躲闪闪过了几个月，Hanson决定回去。既然Harry不想让他好过，那么就鱼死网破，大家都别好过。

回来之后Hanson才知道Rex竟然和Harry结婚了，看来他的儿子还有点本事，居然搞定了Harry。

从Rex这里下手事情也许会有转机，不管结果如何，总要试试才知道。

Hanson在Harry的别墅外面观察了好几天，Rex怀孕了，肚子已经很大，看样子快生了。

他要有外孙了，这种感觉很奇怪。

Hanson跟了上去，他们去了医院，然后就没再出来过。Hanson一直等着机会，终于，Harry离开了医院，Hanson去护士站问了Rex的病房号码。

护士怀疑地看着他，他告诉护士自己是Rex的父亲。

Hanson推开Rex房门的时候，他正吃着桃子在打电话，看到是他，惊恐得桃子都掉了。

Hanson微笑着说：“好久不见，My Son。”

  
Harry刚结束会议，坐进车里给Rex打个电话问问情况如何，说了没几句就听到Rex颤抖着声音让他快回来。他忙问是不是要生了，Rex回答是Hanson，电话被挂断了。Harry的心立刻揪着，发动车子，以最快的速度赶到医院。

车子开到医院，Harry冲到电梯。电梯的数字缓慢地变化，Harry心急如焚，直接从楼梯跑上去。

踢开房门的时候，Rex瑟缩在床上，Hanson站在床边和Rex说着话。Harry快去走过去，把Rex抱在怀里。

熟悉的味道让Rex不再感到害怕。

Harry瞪着Hanson，眼神狠厉：“你还敢回来？”他没把Hanson也参与绑架Rex的事告诉他，但不知道Hanson有没有趁着他不在的时候丧心病狂地告诉Rex。

“我为什么不敢回来？”Hanson低低地笑了几声，“毕竟我可是你的岳父。”

“Rex和你已经没有关系。”

Hanson反驳道：“他身体里留着可是Hanson家的血，这谁都无法更改。”

“不，我和你没关系。”Rex离开Harry的庇护，直面Hanson，“从你丢下我逃走的时候我们就已经没有关系。”

以前Rex会怕Hanson，他就像梦魇，缠着不放，但现在他有了Harry，有了宝宝，他们给了他勇气去面对。

“我已经和Harry结婚了，他和宝宝才是我的家人，你不是。”Rex悲伤地说，“你早就把我抛弃了。”

Hanson嗤之以鼻：“你以为说这些就能让我离开吗？未免也太天真了。”Hanson对Harry开出条件，“我的儿子不能就这样和你结婚，我养了他那么多年，现在要收回成本。”

Rex很生气，但又觉得悲哀，这就是他的父亲，把他当做商品养大再卖个好价钱。

“你要多少？”

“他不会给你钱。”

Harry的声音和Rex的同时响起。

Harry惊讶地看着Rex拒绝了Hanson的要求。

“他不会给你一分钱，如果你再不走，我会让Harry通知你其他的债主，到时候你想走就没那么容易。”Rex淡定地说着，抓着Harry的手却在微微颤抖。

“很好，很好，果然是我Hanson的儿子，终于也学会了狠心，不过你狠心的对象搞错了，My Son，”Hanson豁出去了，在没有拿到足够的钱让他去一个没人能找到的地方之前，他哪都不会去，“没拿到钱我是不会走的。”Hanson意味深长地看着Harry，“如果不给我钱，我可不敢保证自己会做出什么事。”

Harry顾虑着Rex的身体状况才没有动怒，现在Hanson竟然敢赤裸裸地威胁他！没有什么比Rex的安全更让Harry担心。一个没控制住，Harry一脚踢飞床边的凳子，他从Rex站起，二话不说掐着Hanson的脖子将他摁在墙上。

Harry红着眼，表情狰狞：“你要是再敢动他一下试试？我保证让你生不如死！”

Rex被Harry吓到了，刚想开口说什么，肚子就传来巨痛。

冷汗直下，Rex捧着肚子，无力朝Harry呼救：“Harry……好痛……”

Harry转头一看，只看到Rex痛不欲生的表情，他赶紧松开手，按下呼叫铃。

护士进来一看，立马去叫了医生。

Rex痛得晕了过去，有液体从下体流出，打湿了被子。

医生进来看到情况，就让护士把Rex送进产房。

Harry一直陪着Rex到了产房门口，在进去之前，他阴狠地瞪着跟随而来的Hanson。

“你最好祈祷他们都平安无事，不然你会后悔今天来找他。”


	21. Chapter 21

两个孩子最终是以剖腹产的形式和他们的父母见面。

 

Rex的麻药药性没有过去，还在昏睡，Harry从Rex进入产房之后就寸步不离的守着他，他们的宝宝就在身旁的婴儿床里，此刻睡得香甜。

 

Harry抚摸着Rex的头发，Rex的眉头深皱，似乎正经历着噩梦。Harry在Rex的眉心落下一吻，希望以此能抚平眉间的皱痕。

 

窗外的阳光透过树叶，在房间内留下斑驳的光影，Rex的睫毛轻颤，像蝴蝶张开了美丽的翅膀。Rex从梦中醒来，他做了一个很可怕的梦，Hanson杀死了他的孩子。

 

醒来之后，Rex做的第一件事就是抚摸肚子。平坦的肚子让他惊慌，宝宝呢？Rex抓住Harry的手臂，惊恐地问他宝宝去哪了。

 

Harry不停地亲吻着Rex的额头和脸颊，告诉他没事，宝宝只是提早降临，迫不及待想和新鲜的世界打招呼。Rex侧过头，看到婴儿床里两个小粉团睡得正香，慌张的心才安定下来。

 

Rex伸手轻轻摸了摸宝宝们的脸：“男孩还是女孩？”

 

“两个都是男孩。”

 

Rex开心地和孩子们打招呼：“你们好啊，男孩们。”也许是听到了Rex的问候，其中一个宝宝醒了过来，他睁开眼，眼睛的颜色和Harry一样都是温暖的巧克力色。

 

男孩看了看他们，圆溜溜的眼睛转了转，突然小脸一皱，大声哭了出来。

 

“别哭，别哭……”Rex想伸手去抱，但还挂着点滴，Harry将男孩抱了起来，Rex着急地看着另一个男孩被哭声吵醒，也跟着哭起来。

 

房间里瞬间被哭声淹没，Rex不知所措，完全忘了在培训班老师教过的内容。护士进来查看，告诉他们宝宝是饿了，要喂奶。

 

Rex的脸红了。

 

 

宝宝喝饱了奶后终于停下哭声，睡着了。房间里安静了，Rex有些累了，Harry替他调整好床，让他休息。

 

“你也很累了，躺下来一起睡会吧。”Rex给Harry挪出一个位置。

 

Harry是有些累了，从Rex被送进产房开始，他的精神就一直紧绷着，现在孩子们和Rex都稳定下来，他紧绷的心才得以放松。Harry躺了下来，轻轻抱着Rex，脑子里突然闪过Rex刚刚喂奶的画面。

 

Harry咬着Rex的耳朵，低沉着声音说：“我也想喝奶。”

 

“变态！”Rex小声地骂了一句，瑰丽的绯红从脸颊蔓延到耳后。

 

 

宝宝们要迎来人生第一次的游泳。

 

护士告诉Rex不用担心，不会有什么问题，但Rex就是不放心，非要跟过去看看。Harry也不是很放心，Hanson一直在病房外面没有离开，如果他对宝宝做出什么事，Harry真会杀了他。

 

穿上针织外套，Rex就和Harry去看宝宝们游泳。一走出房间，Rex就看到了Hanson，他下意识地往Harry身后躲。Harry握住Rex的手，用眼神警告Hanson不许靠近。

 

Hanson欲言又止，想靠近看一眼，又被Harry凌冽的眼神威慑不敢靠得太近。

 

离开Hanson的视线范围之外，Rex才问：“他这几天一直都在吗？”

 

“别理他，我没找他算账已经仁至义尽。”要不是因为Rex，他才不会对Hanson这么仁慈。

 

Rex“嗯”了一声，心里却在想他们和Hanson的事情迟早要解决。

 

 

从游泳馆回来之后，Hanson还坐在病房外面。

 

Rex正笑着和Harry说刚刚宝宝们害怕的样子，看到Hanson笑容瞬间僵在了脸上。Hanson的视线越过他们，落在护士推车里的一排婴儿，似乎在努力分辨那个才是Rex的孩子。

 

Harry挡住了他的视线，让护士把宝宝们送进房间。Hanson嚅动双唇，最终还是没能说什么。

 

大概是游泳累了，宝宝们睡着了，护士把他们轻轻地放在婴儿床里，盖上小被子才离开。Rex坐在床沿，望着熟睡中的宝宝若有所思。

 

Harry进来，关上门，阻止Hanson的窥探。

 

“Harry，你让他进来吧，我有话要对他说。”Rex异常冷静地说。

 

Harry粗眉一拧不太理解地看着Rex，他虽然没有说话，表情却在说他不赞同。

 

Rex回以微笑：“没事的，你就在门外，他不敢对我怎样。有些事情，我和他始终要面对，你也不想我一辈子都活在他的阴影下，对不对？”

 

Harry总是无法拒绝Rex的请求，但他不放心，一定要留在房间内看着他们才行。

 

Rex同意了，让Harry去叫Hanson进来。

 

Harry打开门让Hanson进来的时候，他是有些吃惊的。擦身而过，Harry拉住了Hanson的手臂，警告他如果敢轻举妄动，一定会让他沉到海底，谁也找不到。Hanson无所谓地望了一眼Harry，他早已经经历过大风大浪，没有什么再能威胁到他。

 

Hanson一进来就盯着婴儿床里的两个婴儿，Rex竟然生了双胞胎，这真是意外的惊喜。

 

Rex顺着Hanson的视线看去，骄傲又幸福地说：“他们很可爱，对吗？”

 

Hanson没有回答，收回视线，问：“你想对我说什么？”

 

“在你进来我有很多话要和你说，但是现在我觉得都不重要。”Rex释然了，不管Hanson怎么对他，都已经是过去的事情，“我知道你因为我是Omega而不喜欢我，以前我还会努力想得到你的肯定，但现在我只在乎孩子和Harry。”Rex正视着Hanson，目光坚定，“你走吧，永远不要再回来，我们之间父子的情谊就此为止。”

 

Hanson没想到一向对他敬畏的Rex会主动和他断绝父子关系，Harry改变了他许多。看着Rex的两个孩子，Hanson想起了Rex刚出生时的模样，也是这样小小的一个，抱在手上都怕摔了。

 

Rex一直以为是因为Omega这个性征才不喜欢他，其实他错了，出生的时候Rex就已经是Omega，他也曾把他当做珍宝，想要把世界上所有美好的东西都给他。转变发生在Rex的母亲抛下他们和别的男人走了，他开始厌恶Rex，更因为他和他母亲一样都是Omega，专门勾引别人下贱的Omega。

 

直到现在看到Rex和他的孩子们，Hanson才又记起他也曾爱过。

 

“我能看看他们吗？”Hanson往婴儿床靠近，想要近距离看看他的外孙，Harry身形闪动，想要阻止Hanson的进一步靠近。

 

Rex摇了摇头，告诉Harry无妨，就让Hanson看一眼吧。

 

Harry虽然没有阻止Hanson，但还是来到Rex的身边，警惕着Hanson，以防他突然做出什么不该做的举动。

 

宝宝们不知道何时张开了眼睛，睁着圆圆的眼睛好奇的看着Hanson，忽然蓝眼睛的宝宝朝Hanson咧嘴笑着。Hanson想起第一次抱Rex的情形，Rex也是这样对他笑。一种失去已经很久的温情从心底漫出，慢慢充盈。

 

Hanson伸手逗了逗婴儿：“嗨，boy。”

 

Rex没去打扰，就让Hanson和宝宝们独处一会，尽管声明断绝了关系，他始终是宝宝们的grandpa。

 

许久之后，Hanson才结束和宝宝的初次会面，转身对他们说：“要我离开可以，给我一笔钱，而且必须保证不会再有人来找我。”

 

一笔钱去换往后的安宁，这笔买卖很划算，Harry想都没想就答应了，反而是Rex不太情愿，他实在不想Harry再因为Hanson浪费钱。

 

三天之后，Rex出院了，Hanson带着Harry给他的钱消失在人海，没人知道他去哪里，也没有人再见过他。

 

 

转眼，宝宝们就到了周岁生日。

 

Rex为他们办了一个盛大的派对，他想把他和Harry的孩子介绍给每一个认识的人。Harry没有意见，事实上还很喜欢。

 

派对来了很多人，消失许久的Hector也在受邀名单之上。他现在和他的妻子在圣托尼里开了一家旅馆，每天都能看到蓝天碧海，日子简单却也充实。

 

Hector见到Rex还是心存内疚，当初被Harry蛊惑差一点就做了错事，还好现在Rex平安无事。Hector看着Harry逗着推车里的两个宝宝，脸上的表情是从从未见过的柔情，这和他认识的Harry相去甚远。Harry是变了，变得更柔和，这无疑都是Rex的功劳。

 

夜晚降临，彩灯亮起。

 

庭院里的派对还在继续，宝宝们打着哈欠困了，Rex带着他们先行离开，Harry还在和宾客们谈笑风生。Rex把孩子们哄睡着了之后就去洗澡，出来的时候Harry已经回来。

 

“不继续玩了吗？”Rex边用毛巾擦着头发变说。

 

“不了，”Harry拿过Rex手里的毛巾替他擦干头发，“宝宝们睡了吗？”

 

“睡了。”

 

Rex闻到了Harry身上淡淡的酒味，从有了孩子之后他就没有再喝过酒，现在闻着竟然觉得有点醉意。

 

Harry的手慢慢下移，从领口探进去，揉着柔软的胸脯，带着酒味的气息灌进耳洞里，惹得Rex一阵颤栗。

 

Omega动情的香味逐渐弥漫，带着一点点的香甜的奶味，这是最能让Alpha疯狂的味道。

 

窗外明月高升，窗内一室春情。

 

水乳交融的瞬间，Harry深情又虔诚地亲吻着Rex，在他耳边呢喃着一句又一句动人的情话。

 

Rex含着笑，他此生最大的幸运就是成为了Harry的抵债人，如果没有这个荒唐的开始，他不会收获属于他的幸福，更不会知道他和Harry是天生一对。

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文从开坑到完结历经一年零两个多月，开坑的时候没想过会拖这么久才完结。写的过程遇到了很多问题，有和文本身有关的，也有写文之外的事情，现在终于完结了，也算是了却一件心事。  
> 感谢所有对这篇一直不离不弃的人！


End file.
